In Blackest Night
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: Kaldur and Stara are together again. Roy meets the real him. And the rest of the team is in trouble! Will Kaldur and Roy get back in time to save them? What will happen to Storm, the now reformed asassin? Read chapter 22 to find out!
1. Chapter 1

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Note: While writing 'Future Dividends', I got this idea because of the lack of Aqualad Fics. Since then, I have seen a huge amount of them, and most of them are very good. The one thing I like about Young Justice: Invasion was that that amount of Kaldur fanfics improved. So this story is my contribution to Aqualad. This story takes place just two months after 'Auld Acquaintance.' I don't own Young Justice, the Shadows organization or anything like that. All OC's are mine. If you need figure out who Starshine is, read 'In Brightest Day' by me. So now here's the next story in my Brightest Day series!

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Prologue

Metropolis

March 1st

Starshine watched happily as Pyromick was put into the squad car, handcuffed and with a collar on. She felt like crap at the moment. She was so weak, her sun powers unable to hold out against the League of Shadows' assassin. But thanks to her martial arts disciplines, she managed to pull out the win. If only her ribs didn't feel like they just got grounded into the ground. She didn't place an arm around her middle-she didn't want anyone to know, especially not the cops. She already feared that they would call Superman-after all, she had powers so she had to be part of the Justice League.

She was in costume, with an old, cheap Halloween eye mash over her face and her hair a wild mane of curls, which takes some doing considering all she had to do was drench the red hair before she went out. She wore pleather jeggings, a blood red tank top, black gloves and her lace choker with her Flash charm hanging from it. Her black slippers were already worn out. And she hated the outfit as it was. It didn't fit her.

One of the police officers came toward her and Starshine wanted to run so bad. But without the sun, and at 1 in the morning no less, she wouldn't have made it 4 steps. "Officer Mc Millian, ma'am. We thank you for capturing Pyromick."

"Not a problem, officer," she said politely. "Where will he go?"

"He'll be at forth district, then he'll be transferred to Belle Rev. If you don't mind me saying so, but are you Flash's protégé?"

"ME? No, that would be Kid Flash. But I am a fan," she amended.

"Oh. Well, I was just thinking that he picked up another one. Since Kid Flash isn't around much."

"I am sure that Kid Flash is running around the country helping everyone. If you would excuse me…" Starshine then turned to leave, walking down the alleyway carefully and then when she got to the end, she turned left.

Waiting for her was her 12 year old sister, Soleil. She caught Starshine as she almost collapsed to the ground. "Starshine?!"

"Just my ribs," the teen girl breathed. "Help me to the motel."

"O-okay, sis." The strawberry-blonde girl placed her sister's arm around and they made their way down the street. "You can't keep going like this, sis. Can we please go to Central City? Flash can help us."

"No, Soleil. I can't risk Flash. I can't risk Kid Flash either. The Shadows will kill them. I can't have anymore blood on my hands," Starshine told her quietly.

"And why are we still running? I'm tired of running. Oh, we can go to Happy Harbor! Aqualad is there," Soleil said in a teasing voice.

"Well, we just might," Starshine told her sister. "Pyromick told me that Firecracker will be there in 2 days for some business. I am going to get there."

"At half power?" Soleil asked. "You haven't gotten enough time to go to full power."

"I'll make due."  
"You've made due for the last 3 years!"

"And I will do so again." Starshine couldn't help but think about the protégé of Aquaman as they walked to the motel in silence. She missed Kaldur. There had been days and weeks that she wished she'd taken the young teen up on his offer to meet the League. But her stubborn pride got in the way. She didn't want anymore blood. She'd never admit it but she was tired of running from the League of Shadows. She had to force a confrontation. But her sister had to be safe. Maybe Aqualad could keep her until she either brought down the Shadows or die trying.

And she wished she could go to Central City and say good-bye to Flash.

But some things just weren't worth the death of a great hero.

Meanwhile in Happy Harbor, at Mount Justice…

Wally West blew out the match as he sat on his knees before a small shrine he made in his room at the mountain base. A single, taper candle lit up his room. He stared intently at the old photo he taped to the wall to keep safe from the burning candle.

It was a photo of him when he was just 11 years old. There was him, his Aunt Iris, his Uncle Barry and two young girls that had come and lived with the Allens. One was 13 and a ½, with red hair and green eyes. Next to him was a smaller girl, about 8 years old with strawberry-blonde hair pulled into pigtails. They were all happy for it was Wally's 11th birthday.

He missed them.

Stara and Soleil.

It had been 3 years since anyone had heard from them. They vanished the day of their dad's funeral. The Shadows has finally caught up to him and burned him alive. Flash and Kid Flash had searched the globe for them many times and they could never find them. He wanted to know if they were okay. Did the Shadows have them? Were they dead and the pair just hadn't found the bodies yet? His Uncle Barry had legal custody of them but they didn't know. He was going to tell them, and Stara was going to meet the other protégés right after her dad's funeral.

That didn't happen.

So all of their plans to have them under League protection went right out the window.

But Wally wasn't going to give up.

He would find them someday.

And if the Shadows killed them, they were going to see a side of the Flashes that few had ever seen.

Kaldur was floating in the middle of the mountain base's pool, needed the calming waves of the water to lull him to sleep. For six months, the Atlantean could not stop thinking about the teen girl that saved his life. Starshine. Stara De Parra. A name that was nearly as mysterious as her green eyes, which he saw whenever he dreamed of her. He wished she was there with him, part of the team. She needed a family. And he wished she hadn't been so stubborn.

When she had asked him to go with her, he was very tempted. He wanted to. But he had always been the responsible one, so he couldn't just say screw the team and go with. And everyday since then, he'd have days of regret and days of worry. Did the Shadows have her and her sister? He didn't know.

But he was planning to get into the computer and look up her family-find out if he could discover why the Shadows wanted her so badly. And if not, he was going to take a leave of absence and try to find her himself.

Kaldur had to do something.

Starshine was haunting his dreams.

And what he once felt for Tula seemed such a mockery now compared what he was feeling for Starshine.

And Aqualad just may get his wish…

***And here's the start of a fic that will be difficult to write, mostly because I am not a fan of Aqualad nor am I a big fan of Kid Flash. So now, I am going to write a fic with both of them. This is going to be interesting. Of course I can't write this without the input of you fans. If I have these characters too OC-ish, let me know how I can fix that. So, start those reviews! ***


	2. Chapter 2

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N : Okay. This is the chapter that will have the most changes from what I written. Sometimes Prologues write themselves. Sigh. Oh and Baja Mountain Dew is the property of Pepsi Inc. and Taco Bell. I have never found it unless I got to Taco Bell. It is addicting…

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

March 3rd

Metropolis Bus Depot

12:42 am

Bus # 2743

Stara De Parra and her now 12-year-old sister, Soleil De Parra sat in the very last two seats on the semi-full bus. After the latest run-in with Deker from the League of Shadows, the other teen codenamed Starshine was weary of her current situation.

Stara and Soleil have been running from the League of Shadows for last 6 years. They had been without any parents for the last 3. Stara was tired of just surviving. She wasn't even sure what the point was anymore, and today was one of those days. She wasn't even sure why they were after them. At some point, their parents must've crossed them. She believed that much was true.

So Starshine was going to the one place where she had a friend: Happy Harbor. She was hoping to stash her little sister with Aqualad, the protégé of Aquaman, so she could take on the Shadows alone. They would most likely take her out but at least her sister would be safe.

The 12 year old girl with the strawberry-blonde hair was reading her Twilight book, twirling her finger in her hair, which was pulled into pigtails, the hair reaching her shoulders. She wore blue jean overalls with a yellow long-sleeved top under it. A cropped jean jacket was over her clothes. "I can't believe we're going to be back in Happy Harbor."

"I'm stashing you somewhere there. That's all."

"OOooo…think Kal_dur_ will be happy to see you?" Soleil teased.

Starshine ripped the Twilight book out of her sister's hands and popped her in the head with it. "Shut up!" she hissed, a slight blush coming to her face.

Soleil smiled. "Kaldur and Stara sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marr-" The younger girl got popped in the head again. "OW!"

"Stop singing that!" But Stara could not stop nor hide the coming blush.

Soleil grabbed her book back and looked for her spot so she could read again. "Party pooper!"

"Brat," Stara affectionately whispered. The teen girl adjusted her dark gray zipper hoodie so no one could see her hair or eyes. She eyed the other people on board, seeing if she spotted anyone.

Her combat boots tapped the bus floor, each tap measured and quiet. She was nervous about seeing Aqualad again. Six months had passed and while the up-and-coming Starshine had a couple of fights with the Shadows, she couldn't stop thinking about Aquaman's protégé. She hoped he hadn't moved away. Her plan hinged on that small detail.

Stara was still sore from her last battle from Pyromick. It had been close. In the end, it was her martial arts skills that kept her alive. And then just a few hours ago, she took care of Derek, who tried stabbing her. She only got an hour of sun so her meta-powers were so weak.

That was why she felt her time was coming. For days, the 17 year old girl had peeks into what she was capable of. Even though Pyromick was behind bars, she knew he will bust out and come for her.

Soleil had to be safe.

And Aqualad was that safety net.

Besides, Aqualad had been warned about Firecracker being in Happy Harbor the last time they met. Maybe he could get the League to look into why that was happening.

"Maybe we can stop in Central City," Soleil suggested, trying to be nonchalant as possible.

It wasn't going to work. "For?" Stara asked tightly.

"To stay with Mister Allen."

Stara glared at her sister. "No," she whispered harshly. She wouldn't do it.

She would not endanger her once mentor.

"Please?" Soleil pushed.

"I don't need a grown hero telling me what to do." Star started to mess with the ear piece that was a lifeline to her.

"You _like_ him," Soleil told her sister.

"I do _not_," Stara answered back.

"Uh huh," Soleil told her, not believing her older sister for a second.

"I _don't_," Stara said harshly, but she didn't sound convincing.

"Who are you trying to play with here? I may be 12 but I can tell."

"Oh, yeah? How?" Stara asked.

"You're messing with his ear piece."

Starshine dropped her hand from the item in question, an embarrassment blush coming to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Redline Buses. We will make three stops before our final destination in Washington D.C. For the teens on board, keep your language clean or your tickets will be revoked. My name's Peter and enjoy your ride." The driver was tall and lanky and his hair was long but seemed okay. He sat down in his seat, got himself situated and the bus slowly pulled out of the depot. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will arrive in Coorsville for a pick up in three hours."

Six Months.

That was too long.

It took a day of sneaking onto the Cave's computer for Kaldur'ahm to finally get the info on all of the De Parras. The leader of Young Justice took the laptop into his lap, looking at all of the history on Starshine's family in the privacy of his own room. Reading through it all was some doing, and it didn't help that there had been a mission the night before. Which slowed him down.

The info did read like a computer file, but Batman was very complete in his data collecting. She had 3 older brothers-Sammy, Stephan and Storm. Storm was her twin. She also had a young brother. Sloan. But all of them were dead. Her parents were dead too. It was just her and her younger sister, Soleil. He learned that their mother, Rachel Martin-De Parra was a pre-school teacher. She met Cory at a Shadows-thrown party fundraiser for a then-lieutenant governor. Cory De Parra, their dad, was an accountant for the Shadows.

Kaldur believed that maybe Stara's dad stole money from the Shadows and it cost him most of his family, not to mention, his own life. Not having the skills of Batman or his teammate, the Boy Wonder, he considered taking time off to track the girls down. Perhaps with Stara's help, they could learn why the Shadows were still after the girls…

But only Stara and Storm were meta-humans. Could Stara's powers hold the key?

"Hey Kaldur?"

The muffled voice of Robin was just outside his door. Aqualad shoved his laptop under his pillow, still open. "Come in, Robin."

The Boy Wonder walked inside as soon as the sliding door allowed him to. The young protégé of Batman noticed that Kaldur had been distracted over the last two missions. The last one was out of character for the Young Justice leader. They had foiled the theft of some tech from a sub-company of Wayne Enterprises. But it turned out that one of the thieves was a member of the League of Shadows. Kaldur had the guy cornered and said something to him. His voice was low so he didn't hear what was said. The villain grinned and whispered something to him, in which the Atlantean promptly punched the villain out cold. He wanted to know what was going on, because Kaldur doesn't use such force unless he was being attacked. "Hey, I was just wondering if you were okay."

"I am well. You?" Kaldur asked politely.

"I'm pretty whelmed." Robin sat on the very edge of Kaldur's bed, so he wouldn't seem as threatening. "So…what was up with you and that guy?"

"There was nothing." Kaldur knew that Robin saw what he did. The last thing he wanted was to get Batman involved.

"I saw that punch. What did the guy say?" Robin asked. He knew now something was up. Kaldur was purposely being evasive.

"He insulted me," Kaldur told the younger teen.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "C'mon, Kaldur. The bad guys are always insulting us. You've been off lately. I don't know if the others noticed but I have."

"I am…uneasy about the rash of Shadows activities." Kaldur wanted to keep his secrets to himself.

"I'm nervous too. The Light is gone, we saved the League and we got Rocket on our team. Whatever the Shadows plan, we'll be right there to stop them. But that's not what's got you all nervous." Robin stood up and leaned against the wall. He saw the corner of the open laptop under Kaldur's pillow. His eyes narrowed. "Kaldur…what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," the leader answered.

It was answered too quickly.

"And I don't believe it." Robin pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to the bed, near the Atlantean's pillow. "What's under the pillow?"

Kaldur sat on his bed, glaring at the youngest member of the team. "Stay out of it," Robin." His voice was tight and he didn't want to out-right lie to the young detective. But he didn't want to reveal anything, for fear that Batman would get involved. One hand went to one of his water bearers on his back.

"Kaldur….whatever it is, I can help." Taking a step closer to the door, he tried to stay non-threatening. Whatever it was, Kaldur had a hand on his weapon. That wasn't a good sign at all. "If you want it on the down-low, then fine. Batman doesn't ever have to know."

Kaldur thought about it for 5 seconds before deciding against it. "I…appreciate the offer. This is something I must do alone."

Robin sighed. He knew that something was up. This wasn't like Kaldur at all. "It's your call. But if you need anything, call me. I will help." Robin took his leave, now planning to hack into Aqualad's laptop to see what was up.

As soon as Robin left, Aqualad breathed a sigh of relief.

"First stop, Central City," Peter announced as he pulled the bus up into the terminal. The half-full bus was anxious to empty and stretched legs. As soon as the all-clear was given, the passengers got off the bus, Soleil and Stara being the last two. Stara went to the sun right away, her eyes closed, soaking up as much as she could.

Soleil was hungry. She didn't want to stop her sister, for her sister was dealing with tender ribs and sore muscles but… "Sis, I'm hungry."

Stara sighed. She finally felt warm. "Okay. Let's find a place."

Soleil De Parra squealed. She took her sister by the hand and led her inside the bus terminal. The pre-teen girl stared in awe at the building that looked so rich in looks. The walls and floors were made of aged marble that looked carved by skilled artists. The ceiling and skyline were made of glass, which allowed sunlight to enter the building nearly unhindered. She looked around for a food stand.

There were several food stands but only one got her attention. She pulled her sister over toward a food place they knew well.

Taco-N-Nacho.

The name was self-explanatory. They had many creations of their two types of food and Soleil fell in love with their specialty-Nacho Pizza. It was basically a cheese pizza with nachos on top.

Soleil walked up to the food stand and smiled. "Hi! One small Nacho Pizza, a large Mountain Dew Baja and six tacos, all soft shells. Hot sauce on the side," she ordered.

Stara smiled. Soleil always had a healthy appetite.

The young lady-she couldn't have been older than 19-smiled at the 12 year old. "Anything else?"

Stara knew better but she did do it. "A small Mountain Dew Baja and a small taco salad." She reached for her wallet. And she was feeling rather odd.

"That'll be $11.23."

Stara looked in her wallet and pulled out the money to pay the girl. Once that was done, they waited ten minutes for their food. The food and drinks collected, Soleil made her way to the brightest spot in the whole place-the middle of the bus station. The hardwood benches were in lines and it was open, so they could see everyone around them. Soleil sat on the one in dead center. Stara sat next to her seconds later, and felt the sun's rays bath her.

Soleil watched as her sister relax a bit. With the sunlight bathing her sister, the younger De Parra knew that her sister could finally recharge. Soleil ate heartily her pizza but saw that her sister was pushing her taco salad around. "Stara? Is it not fresh?"

"I'm not sure I can eat this." Stara knew she wasted what little money they had left grabbing a bite to eat. She wanted to. She felt so weak, and her type of metabolism required her to eat like 20 times a day. But, life on the run doesn't allow such things and she ate less. The street life altered her eating habits. Three to four days between meals was taking a toll on her body.

Starshine hadn't eaten in six days.

"Try. Take a small bite." Soleil stuffed a huge chunk of her pizza into her mouth.

Stara bit into the plastic spoon, taking a small bite. As soon as she swallowed, her stomach rebelled something fierce, like someone stabbed her with a flat-head screwdriver and was twisting it inside of her. Her hand went to her stomach.

Soleil stopped stuffing her face when she saw this. "Sis?" she said with her mouth full.

The young hero waved her younger sister off. Her stomach fought the food in her. She was nervous now. Every time she ate this was happening. She'd go days without food so her sister could eat more. That choice might have led her to an eating disorder because of it. She didn't want to take another bite. It was too much pain to bear. She was still hurting and she wasn't absorbing the sun's rays fast enough to ease any of it. But the girl took another bite. The pain wasn't so intense this time around. But her stomach wasn't settled in the least.

She might not be able to hold it down.

Soleil felt guilty. Her older sister sacrificed everything for her. To keep her alive. It wasn't fair that she couldn't eat anything!

Then Star took a third bite. Her stomach hurt less, but it was still unsettled. By bite five, the stomach pain was gone. But she was full. She felt stuffed, even though she hardly ate anything. Soleil was reaching into the bag for the tacos when she handed the taco salad to her. "You finish this. I'm full."

Soleil took the food, shocked that there was still so much. "Are you sure?" Tears came to her eyes. No way could Stara last much longer like this.

"Yeah." She sipped on her drink.

The younger De Parra took the food and dug in. Soleil was really hungry. She hadn't eaten dinner the night before so all of the taco foods tasted great on an empty stomach. The Baja Mountain Dew was addicting.

Stara mentally went over the money they had left. They could make it to Happy Harbor on $200. As the older teen continued to sip on her drink, her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anyone out of place. Everyone appeared normal, business execs on their Blackberries or Iphone 4s', parents walking with their kids to their buses, that sort of thing. No one stood out of place to her.

Meanwhile, the young lady at the Taco-n-Nacho studied Soleil and Stara intently. She tapped her earpiece. "Eagle Eye to Lone Shark."

"Go Eagle Eye."

"Target has arrived in Central City. Has not made contact with the Flash. Shall I proceed?"

"Proceed with extreme caution. Target must be returned to the Shadows _alive_. She escaped Seattle and we lost 7 assassins to the police. We cannot repeat that. Lone Shark out."

Eagle Eye watched the teens get up and walk over to one of the clothing booths farther away.

"Please, sis!? I want a Flash tank top!" Soleil cried.

Of course her sister wanted something Flash. The girl was not subtle in her hints about getting help from Flash. Starshine also didn't want to spend what little money they had left. But when was the last time Soleil had a brand new top? Sighing, Stara opened up the wallet and paid for the tank top. The younger girl squealed as she hugged the shirt to her. "Nothing else."

"Aren't you going to the new opening of the Flash wing of the city's library? The middle-aged merchant asked them.

Stara squirmed under the man's gaze. "No. We're going to miss our bus." Sharshine pulled her sister toward the bus terminal entrance. "Let's go, sis."

Soleil was almost dragged outside. Stara got her sister back onto the bus and the two headed straight for the back of it. "Why did you do that!?" the 12 year old hissed as she sat down.

"Because I didn't want you trying to see Flash. If he saw us, we'd put him in danger. We can't do that to him and his wife." Stara sat down with her arms crossed.

"He's the Fastest Man Alive! He can out-run anyone and everyone!" Soleil told her sister. She glared at her.

"Not his wife. Not Wally," Stara whispered.

"You still think Aqualad's our only chance?" the younger girl asked.

"Yeah." A simple answer as Starshine turned toward the window and closed her eyes.

Soleil clutched her Flash tank top to her chest. "Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered what if you had stayed and be Flash's protégé?"

"No."

Soleil De Parra caught the hitch in her sister's voice. Of course Stara did. Her sister had wondered. It was no secret that Kid Flash was Flash's protégé.

But 3 years ago, before they felt to protect him…

He had Starshine to be his protégé first.

***Well, here it is! The first chapter! Why did they leave Flash? Why are the Shadows after Starshine? What is Robin planning to do? Can Aqualad help Starshine at all? The Shadows are following her now. Can Starshine escape their plans, whatever they are? Stay tuned to chapter 2! **


	3. Chapter 3

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: This chapter was a bit harder to write because I made minor changes and I think I made Aqualad too OOC. So I had to take my time with this one.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 2

March 4th

Happy Harbor

6:42 am

Kaldur'ahm broke the surface of the water and he climbed out of the beach water's chilly depths. He wadded over to the towel that he left on the beach before jumping in. He dried himself off slowly, thinking of his next move. The leader of Young Justice read about Pyromick's arrest in Metropolis. He planned on visiting the villain that almost got him killed six months ago.

But he would have to sneak away without the rest of the team knowing. Robin knew something was up and sneaking around was going to really get the Boy Wonder's attention. _That_ would be the hardest part-sneaking away itself.

As Aqualad made his way to the cave, his thoughts drifted back to Stara and Soleil. He wondered if they were okay. Where they were. Were they even alive? He gave them his comm. Link just in case but he thought he would have heard from them by now.

He was going to get the info he was looking for. Stara and Soleil deserved that much. Part of him wondered why had his focus shifted to this one teen girl and her younger sister. He had feelings for her. He knew that. But how deep they were, he wasn't sure.

Kaldur entered the hanger area and located his motorcycle. He got on and smiled to himself. He had gotten it from Conner, who was really good at building bikes from scratch. His was all dark blue, almost a midnight blue color with a maroon colored A insignia on the gas tank. The chrome gleamed in the morning light. He was about to start it up and leave when Red Arrow came out of the shadows. "Roy."

"We both know I'm not him," Red Arrow told Aqualad.

Kaldur sighed. Roy had been on this "I'm not Roy" trip for months now. For him, it didn't matter. Their friendship was being put to the test and Red Arrow didn't make things any easier. "I have been my king's protégé for two years. I know no other Roy. I will still call you Roy until Speedy is found. Do not tell me different again. You are my best friend. That will never change."

Roy's eyes softened. "Fine." He would let it drop for the moment. The clone walked up to the seated Atlantean. "Where are you going?"

"Metropolis. I have business there," he told the teen.

"Alone? What mission are you on?" Roy asked directly.

"A personal one." Kaldur knew that lying to the clone would not be a good thing, considering that he just gave a speech about friendship. And Red Arrow had been searching for Speedy since he learned the truth. Truth to be told, the Atlantean hero could use some company.

"Personal? Kaldur, you don't do that." Roy raised an eyebrow at him. The red haired boy knew something was up. That wasn't Kaldur's M.O.

"There is a prisoner in Metropolis that I wish to speak to," Kaldur told Roy.

"I'm in." Just like that, Red Arrow was on board.

"Where are you two going so early?" Both teens looked over to see Conner there, Sphere right next to him as the cloned Kyptonian yawned.

Aqualad sighed.

Okay.

Kaldur didn't get to sneak away.

In fact, Superboy guided Sphere, in super cycle mode, over to the Metropolis Police Department with Red Arrow in tow. The three teen heroes exited Sphere as soon as Conner landed them and Sphere returned to its circular shape. Superboy patted the mechanical ball before the three of them walked into the building.

They got some stares as the three walked up to the main desk.

The police officer looked up from his paper. He looked like he'd been on the force for a bit, his light brown hair was thinning but his brown eyes still had the fire to serve and protect the public. "So the Justice League graces up with their presence. What can I do you for?"

"You have a villain in custody," Kaldur began, speaking politely. "His name is Pyromick. We need to speak to him." He's leaving for Bell Reve in two hours," the officer told the teens.

"We just need a half," Red Arrow told the cop.

"That's fine with me. Take all the time you want." He pointed to the hall off to their left. "Take this hall here to the very end. It's the last door." The officer went back to his paper.

"That was easy," Conner commented.

"It's nice to know that not all cops hate the League," Roy added. "And it helped that I cam along."

"So why are we doing this again?" Conner asked.

"It's personal," Kaldur told Superman's clone.

"You don't do personal," Conner told him.

Aqualad sighed. He opened the door.

Pyromick looked up from his seat. He was handcuffed to the table in front of him. His hair was matted to his head and still wore the inhibitor collar to suppress his powers. He laughed when he saw who came. "So Aquaman's lapdog survived the warehouse fire!"

Roy and Conner looked at Kaldur oddly.

"What did you do to get caught?" Kaldur asked.

"Went one-on-one with the brat, the same one that saved you." Pyromick looked pissed off.

"Where is _she?_" Aqualad asked.

"Don't know. She kicked my ass. I forced her to drain her powers and she went about kicking my ass. I almost had her!"

Red Arrow snickered.

"You got served by a girl?" Conner questioned the villain. Seeing the angry expression the man gave, Superboy couldn't help but grin.

"Pyromick, why does the League of Shadows want Starshine so badly?"

Roy and Conner were shocked. Who was Starshine?!

"You don't know? You're asking about her and you don't know? You're pathetic!"

Kaldur growled and grabbed Pyromick by the front of his orange jumpsuit. He pulled him to his feet, his eyes baring holes into the man. He almost wished for heat vision. "Why do the Shadows want _her?_"

"She was promised to the Shadows as an infant."

Conner's jaw dropped. "Who would do such a thing?" Conner asked.

Ignoring the death glare Kaldur gave, Pyromick stared at Superboy. "A young Superman? His brat, perhaps?" the villain antagonized.

"Answer his question." Aqualad's voice was tight, with barely contained and controlled anger.

Roy had never heard his best friend sound like that.

"Her father. In fact, he promised the twins to the Shadows. Her asswipe of a father lost one. But that doesn't matter. The weaker twin died, leaving us with the stronger one." Pyromick grinned. "The Shadows began her training at the age of 3. She was able to blow doors away with controlled precision, unheard of in someone so little. She was well on her way to being _the_ top assassin.

"But once again, her father found out and took her back. The Shadows warned him to return her or face their wrath. They were not pleased. But he refused to obey." If it was even possible, the villain's smile grew. "We killed him, his wife and his 3 remaining sons. She will come to us."

"Maybe in a body bag," Red Arrow commented.

"We're tracking her right now, _boys_. We almost had her several times the last 3 years. This time, her luck's run out. You'll never find her, _fish boy_."

"Are you sure about that?" Aqualad's voice was even now, dark and angry. "I will not allow you to take her from her sister."

Conner was now confused. How did Aqualad know this Starshine?

"The Shadows could care less about the runt she travels with."

Aqualad grabbed his throat, choking him. Conner and Roy had to wrestle his grip away and the villain was thrown into his chair, gasping for air. "_I_ will find her before the Shadows." He turned around and walked out.

Red Arrow and Superboy were stunned with their friend's behavior as they followed him out. What had they gotten themselves into?

The young hero from Atlantis walked out of the police station without a word. He walked down the street and into the nearest alley. Red Arrow, Superboy and Sphere were right behind him.

"Aqualad." Roy tried to stay calm in the face of what he learned. "Slow down, Aqualad. Talk to us."

He does not. There was no choice on his part now. _He had to find them_. The Shadows were closing in on them. Kaldur felt that flutter once again in his heart. Every time he thought of Stara, that flutter would start.

He heard someone say his name and he paused in his steps after it was uttered a second time. He didn't turn to face his friends.

"Aqualad, who is Starshine?" Superboy asked.

"Someone who saved my life from Pyromick," he answered.

"And you talked about me going after the Shadows? Do you really want to take them on?" Red Arrow questioned his best friend.

"She is worth the risk. If the Shadows are close to finding her, then I must help her," Kaldur told them. "My friends, you do not have to help me. Thank you for getting me to Metropolis."

Sphere seemed to not want to go. She/It? Rolled over to the Atlantean and beeped at him.

"I don't think Sphere likes that plan. And since when to I walk away from my friends?" Conner folded his arms. "No one deserves to be turned into a villain at a young age."  
"So…are we playing keep-away with the Shadows?" Roy asked Kaldur.

"If you wish. First, we need to find her."

Goalin City

8:57am

Bus #2743

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Goalin City. Sorry about the detour but we will be back on schedule after our 2 hour layover." The driver pulled up to the small bus depot.

Soleil and Stara were anxious to get off the bus. It was the younger De Parra that noticed that back in Central City, two people got on that creep her out. Stara took her sister's concerns to heart.

So as soon as the bus stopped, they quickly got to the front of the bus and got off. They took their duffle bag and looked around. Across the street was a run-down motel. The two girls ran over to the motel. The outside looked like Satan shit on it but the inside was clean, comfortable and dust–free. The lady was nice enough to give them a cheap rate on a really nice room.

Stara locked the door behind her as soon as they got to the room. She grabbed the nearest chair and wedged it under the door handle. "We need some new clothes." She opened the duffle bag on the queen-sized bed and emptied it. She threw out everything that she knew that didn't fit her (because of her thin size) and Soleil (because of her growth spurts) and refolded the ones they could still use. The other clothes, including Stara's costume stayed on the bed, minus the mask.

The older teen slung the duffle bag over one shoulder. "Wow. The bag is so much lighter," she commented.

"I want to shower, sis." Soleil had her shoes off already and stared at her older sister.

Stara sighed. It was a bad idea to separate but she wouldn't wait on her sister. "Okay. Keep the bag next to you, my assassin stars are on top, just in case. I'll be right back." Leaving the duffle bag, Starshine locked the motel door right behind her.

Mount Justice

9:23 am

"Hey, y'all. Has anyone seen Kaldur?" Rocket had a towel on her head, drying her hair as she walked into the kitchen area.

M'gann was finishing up the last of the pancake batter. The young Martian had truly out-done herself. "Morning, Raquel! Help yourself to breakfast!"

"No, I haven't seen him," said Artemis. "You know, I haven't seen Red Arrow either."

"Conner took Sphere out early this morning," Miss Martian added.

Kid Flash was smashing his plate of pancakes, not caring where the crumbs were going.

"Dude!" Robin cried. "Chew your food!"

"Hmphf-om!" Wally managed with his mouth full.

"Gross!" Artemis told the speedster.

"So…where's Zatanna?" Rocket had asked.

"Still sleeping as of twenty minutes ago," Artemis said. "And I am not waking her up. We can go to the mall without her."

"Okay. So three of our teammates are missing," Raquel summed up. "You don't think they're up to something, do you?"

Robin chocked on his sausage. "Kaldur up to something? Really? He's the most responsible guy I know," Robin told Raquel. "There's no way he's doing anything!"

"Well, I'm done making breakfast! Let's go to the mall! Don't eat everything, Wally!" M'gann yelled as she pulled off her apron.

Wally just nodded.

Stara opened the motel room door fast and slammed it shut, locking it quick. "Soleil, we need to _go!_"

Her younger sister came out of the bathroom wearing jeans, a tee and her jean jacket. She gaped at her sister as she grabbed the duffle bag and opened it up, stuffing the purchases into it. "Stara?"  
"We have to make a run for the bus!" Stara strapped her inner arm cover and attacked her Moon Star throwing stars to it, six in all.

Soleil was shocked at how her sister was dressed. Stara was wearing a black ribbed tank top but a hot pink bra was showing, the straps and the tops of the bra cups. She had on black short-shorts, under that hot pink fish net stockings that ended at the ankles. On her feet were newer-looking black high tops. Her escrima sticks were held tightly in her hands. "Sis?" Soleil said worriedly.

"We're running for the bus. Don't look back." Stara threw the duffle bag over on shoulder again and took her sister's hand into her. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. She didn't realized that she was being followed until she left the thrift store that was located two blocks away. She went into the alley to lose them and found a shortcut back to their motel room. She was scared. She was hoping to get to Happy Harbor before they found her.

Looks like that wasn't going to plan.

"I love you, Soleil. Remember that."

Soleil looked scared.

"Don't be scared. Keep your head down and get to the bus. Don't worry about me." Stara unlocked the door as quietly as she could. She took one last look at her sister. She wanted to remember her.

She didn't want this. She didn't want to die. Not yet. Not now.

Stara opened the door.

"So we're at a bus station for what again?" Red Arrow asked. He, Kaldur and Conner were at the Metropolis Bust Depot, looking around.

"We ask if any of the ticket people have seen her."

"We have no picture!" Conner protested

The young hero would not listen. He walked up to a ticket booth and talked to the man there. There was no info so he went to the next one. He got his info then. Thanking the ticket teller, Aqualad went back to his friends. "Bus number 2743, my friends. The bus is in Goalin City for a two hour lay-over. Superboy, how fast can Sphere go?"

Conner just grinned.

****Looks like the boys are on the right track but are they too late? Find out in the next chapter!

And now story-pimping time!

I have been reading a number of fics, some which I think warrant a read. At the top of my list is Reina Grayson's "A Vacation Turned Mission". Her OC, Cardinal, broke her arm on a mission and the team is taking a break in a mountain retreat so she can heal. But an enemy of Martian Manhunter's is lurking around and the team gets into all sorts of trouble!

Next story is by puppylover12. "Stronger Than the Heroes" is an alternate universe version of Young Justice. Plenty of OC's and man, are the League members screwed! If you liked Teen Titans, this one's for you!

Next story is completed by Browniesarethebest. "I Need A Hero" is about some enemy that is taking kids. Robin and Kid Flash are caught up in it and if you like torture, then this story is for you! Have some tissues ready!

I will announce different stories as each chapter comes up. I have more on my tablet and I often update my data base. So see you in about a week for the next chapter! ***


	4. Chapter 4

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: Okay. I am writing the rest of the original chapter 2 and maybe all of chapter 3. So this chapter is due to be long. Sit back, get some popcorn and enjoy!

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 3

"Are you in position, Alpha Team?" Then static came over the comm. links.

"We are." The taller of the two hidden along the cliffs was 5"10, and broad-shouldered. His red hair was in a short, spiky Mohawk and his grey-green eyes hardened as he held his hunting knife tightly. His Kelvar midnight blue suit emphasized his muscles and his biker jacket hid his weapons.

"You have the green light. Take down the bus. Starshine must be captured. Do not engage the runt. She is not needed."

"Loud and clear," answered the shorter partner, his red and blond hair falling into blue-gray eyes. He held his bow tightly, dressed in a blood red Kelvar body suit, his quiver strapped to his back. He looked normal, except for his right arm. From the elbow down was all mechanical. The younger assassin still had some issues with it but he was an up-and-coming assassin within the Shadows, and his partner was willing to take him as a teammate.

"Speed…Storm Shadow (no, not the guy from G.I. Joe), I have confirmation. You are a go! Take the bus down!"

Two minutes earlier…

Starshine ran out first and her younger sister was right on her heels. There were whistles of air as Stara felt knives and throwing stars scrap her skin. But the two sisters were fast runners, Stara more so because she felt the lurching of her legs to go _faster_ and she refused to use up what little energy she had left to _run._ Stara even pulled her sister to her front, wanting the smaller girl to be less exposed, to be her shield. They reached the bus in a few minutes' time. But not before Stara gasped as something pierced her skin.

They got on the bus and the sounds of the weapons being thrown were silenced, so the bus was sound-proof, which wasn't good if a bomb was being thrown at the bus. They raced to the back seats to sit. The bus pulled away not a minute later.

They almost missed their bus.

Starshine leaned forward as a burning pain started between her shoulder blades on her back. Something did get her. And it hurt something bad. Soleil, who had pulled out the first aid kit and put some gloves on, looked to see what was wrong.

There was a throwing star embedded in between her sister's shoulder blades.

Soleil gently pulled the weapon free, earning a small gasp from her sister as her skin became flushed. The younger sibling saw the wound and it was discolored already.

"How bad?" Stara asked Soleil softly. She already sounded…off.

"It's infected," Soleil whispered back. "I'm sorry, sis. You wouldn't have gotten hit if you ran-"

"I've been poisoned." Stara sounded tired as Soleil bandaged the injury. "Soleil….we may not make it to Happy Harbor." As soon as her sister was done, Stara leaned back and Soleil saw the swear starting. It was a fast-acting poison. Soleil was nervous.

"Sis-"  
"I'm getting weaker. This poison is working against me, robbing me my remaining strength and power. I hate to say it but…" She reached up, pulled out Kaldur's ear comm piece and handed it over to the younger girl. "We need Kaldur. I'm going to try and rest. Call Aqualad if I start having trouble breathing. We're going to get off at the next town. Ask him to meet us there."

"I…I can't do this."

"I'll be okay, Soleil. You can do this for me." She curled up next to the window and closed her eyes, trying to get as much sun as possible to combat the poison within.

"We missed it by 10 minutes." Red Arrow exited the bus depot ticket mini-station. He looked over to Aqualad, who was pacing with worry.

"Aqualad?"

Kaldur'ahm paced near Sphere, who was back in its ball form. The Atlantean was worried. The throwing stars that littered the ground were of the Shadows. Red Arrow confirmed it. He hoped the girls were safe and not with the League of Shadows…

"Aqualad? Are we going to follow the bus still?" Conner asked. When Kaldur didn't answer, the Boy of Steel huffed. "Aqualad!?"

"Yes, Superboy. We'll follow the bus." His voice was clearly distracted and that bothered the cloned Superman.

"Okay girl. Let's go."

Sphere chirped happily and changed back into its supercycle mode. After the teen boys climbed in, Sphere took off, back into the air.

Conner wasted no time in teasing the team leader. "This girl must have you wrapped around her finger."

Kaldur blinked. "I do not understand."

Red Arrow saw the slight shifting of his leader. Conner was onto something. "Conner's saying this girl must mean something for you to do all this for her."

"She is." Kaldur wasn't forthcoming with anything else.

"So…how did you two meet?" Roy asked.

"She saved my life," Aqualad told them.

"When?" Conner asked. Because in the last couple of months, he didn't recall Aqualad being saved by girl.

"Six months ago." Kaldur closed his eyes. "Right after the Mister Twister mission." Stara's image came to him, her long red hair pulled back. The flutter returned to his stomach, and he smiled.

Roy and Conner saw the smile. They both knew it then: Kaldur caught feelings for this girl. They have never seen him like this. They stared at each other.

"We'll try to beat the bus to the next stop," Kaldur told them, his eyes still closed. "I won't let the Shadows take her."

Conner eyed his team leader. It wasn't said out loud but anyone could imply what wasn't said: 'From me'.

"So she_ just_ happened to be there, Kaldur?" Roy asked. "Are you sure this wasn't a trap?" Someone had to inject some common sense into his best friend. It was obvious that Kaldur lost all of his.

"I do not think so. The Shadows would not wait 6 months to start something," Kaldur countered.

"He's got you there," Conner told Roy.

"Well, you do need to know. I don't want you to get hurt." Roy didn't. His best friend was in love and he hadn't even met the girl. He hoped that this one would turn out better that Tula. Because Kaldur couldn't suffer that again.

6:41pm

Highway 15

Bus # 2743

Soleil gripped the duffel bag tightly and stood up in her seat. Stara was still curled on her side, facing the window. The sun was rapidly setting, taking away her sister's power. The younger De Parra knew that her sister needed every ounce of power if she was to go toe-to-toe with the Shadows. She held the comm. link tightly. Her sister's breathing was slightly labored, and she was burning up again. Her body was fighting the poison, although not very well.

Speed aimed his arrow at the bus' front tires. Using the scope on his mechanical bow, he waited for the right moment. Counting backward from 5, he smiled.

The arrow was released.

It struck true.

The front tire on the driver's side was deflated, the sudden shift causing Paul the driver to snap the wheel in the other direction but the bus tipped in the opposite direction.

Soleil clutched the back of the seat as screams from the other passengers erupted in the bus. She closed her eyes.

Arms were around her body, anchoring her to the back seat. "Hold on, sis." Stara grabbed a hold of the seat in front of them, covering her sister. Stara was burning up even more. Her sister was too weak to protect her.

The bus fell on its side, the driver's side. Paul the driver fell forward into the windshield. Sparks danced on the road as the bus slid forward. The windows shattered upon impact on the side sliding on the road. The passengers screamed as they were tossed about on the crashing bus.

Bus #2743 slid on its side for almost a quarter of a mile, the sparks arching widely and wildly. When it stopped, it shook, like it was going to explode but it didn't.

When the few remaining passengers started to moan, Stara lift her head up. She reached into her shorts' pocket and pulled out a lacy black choker. She tied it around her neck. It was a frilly choker, but a charm hung from it. It was a solid red lightning bolt with a yellow thin border.

Flash's symbol.

'_I didn't think I would have to put this back on,'_ she thought to herself.

Stara stood, balanced on the aisle seats. She took Soleil and kept her close. "Let's get out." The teen took charge. And hated it.

The two slowly made their way to the front of the bus. The remaining passengers-an older couple, a few young adults (pass 18 but not over 21) and middle aged business woman, were all shaken up but watched as Stara and Soleil, made their way to the front of the bus. They followed them awkwardly.

Stara saw Paul slumped over in his driver's seat. She reached over for a pulse and didn't find one. She gently moved the driver to examine the drying blood on the side of the head. Stara turned the driver's head.

Paul had several pieces of glass embedded on one side of his face. One eye was cut in half by a piece of glass and it was still bleeding down his dead face.

"M'gonna be sick," said the Mohawk-wearing teen.

"We need to go." Star grabbed the shinning silver railing and hopped over. "Everyone, stand back."

"Like you can do anything!" said the older woman.

Stara took that as a challenge, weakened as she was.

The teen grabbed the bar and pulled her legs back. Because the bus was on its side, Stara was balancing her weight on her arms, while holding onto the railing. Her arms were shaking and she knew she had only one shot at it. Doing such a thing was draining but wearing the choker that Flash gave her made her feel special.

Like a real hero.

Stara kicked with everything she had at the window. It shattered with one double kick.

Soleil looked on with pride.

Stara cleaned all of the sharp glass pieces from the window with her escrima sticks. Then, bracing herself on the overturned bus window, she helped the other passengers climb out and get onto solid ground.

Once everyone was away from the bus, Stara pulled out a disposable cell and tossed it to the mohawk teen. "Here's a phone. Call 9-1-1."

"Where are you going!?" one of the older men had asked.

"We're near the mile 1242 marker. Happy Harbor was our stop. I'm about 15 miles away from it. So, you guys get checked out. I'm going home." Stara and Soleil started to walk away. "Tell 9-1-1 where you are."

"Girls?"

The De Parra sisters looked back.

The old woman that had boarded with them from South Dakota smiled back. She was a short woman with sage eyes and less wrinkles than most 80 year olds. "Bless you girls."

"Thanks!" Soleil responded.

"Um…yeah. Thanks." Stara turned to walk on.

They walked away from the accident and turned around the bend before Stara's legs gave out. Soleil shouldered her sister, forcing the older one to stay on her feet. "Stara!" Soleil hissed, worried.

"Poison…I feel so weak…Sun's fading…"

"I'll call Aqualad." The younger sister kept her older sister on her feet and moving as Soleil tapped the comm. link. Whatever burst of energy she had was gone.

Aqualad clinched and unclenched his hands. He was nervous. He was fearful. The first 17 years of his life were mostly uneventful. Losing Tula to Garth had been hard. He threw himself into his duty, his team. His friends had helped him with the emptiness within. The team-_his team_- had been the single joy in his life. Until he met Starshine.

Nervous energy worked its way through him. What was it about her that had him thinking of wanting more in his young life? Being a young hero was enough. Saving lives was enough.

Wasn't it?  
Red Arrow watched Kaldur from his side vision. The leader was always in control of himself. Seeing his best friend like this…it was wrong. Roy wanted to find this girl and fast. And get his best friend back to his old self again.

"Soleil to Aqualad!"

Red Arrow and Superboy glanced back at their leader. "I thought you said her name was Starshine!" Conner said.

"Soleil is her younger sister." Aqualad tapped his communicator. "Aqualad here."  
"Aqualad! Starshine's hurt! She's been poisoned and the sun's setting and she has no powers left and-"The young pre-teen rushed in a frantic voice.

"Soleil, stay calm." Kaldur kept his voice even but inside, he was panicked. Starshine hurt!? Why!? "Give Starshine my comm."

"I thought you said you lost it," Roy teased.

Kaldur grimaced before a weak, "Aqualad?" came on.

"Starshine, where are you?!"

"Um…maybe a ½ mile from the…bus crash site. Driver's dead. The crash…wasn't an accident. I think the Shadows are really close."  
"Are you poisoned?"

"Yeah. Poisoned throwing star…It nailed me in the back. I'm hot, then excessively cold. More…cold than…hot." The teen meta-human took a labored breath. "The sun's nearly set. I can't gleam any energy from the sun like that."

"We're on our way. Keep the link open. We can track it," Aqualad told her.

Another labored breath, then… "We?"

"I have some of my friends with me. Stay where you are. I will get there."  
"Good luck with that, _Romeo!_" a third voice came over the link, followed by Soleil's scream.

"I know, I know!" Superboy yelled before Aqualad could say anything.

Stara was thrown up against the guard rail on the turning bend. She dodged the two short sword strokes that came her way. She kicked out, nailing her assailant. He was thrown back. Her vision was blurry at best, but her other senses were in high gear. She pulled out her escrima sticks and took a battle stance.

"It's over, Starshine," said her assailant. He raised his katana at her. "Just come along quietly."

"Only in a body bag, Mohawk Boy," she told him, her vision clearing for a few precious seconds.

"You can get your wish," Stoem Shadow told her. He threw a punch.

She dodged it and countered with a roundhouse kick. Storm Shadow did a back flip and pulled out two short blades. Where he was getting his weapons from was beyond her. Starshine saw the weapons and had her escrima sticks ready. Even with her vision blurred, she held her own. Despite the few hits.

Soleil was hiding among the trees, watching her sister fight. Even poisoned and weakened, her sister was still graceful in every strike she made, even though Stara had to be feeling sluggish.

Her training kicked in and Starshine used her other senses to compensate for her vision. She was exhaustedly tired with every blow she managed to get on the teen boy. But she refused to give up. Kaldur was coming for her, and she couldn't be more happier. Soleil would be safe.

She and Storm Shadow were evenly matched, although neither had met before this moment. Each could counter the other, and neither could land a devastating blow to the other. This lasted for over 20 minutes. And it felt like an eternity to Stara who was getting sick from the poison.

That was a testament to her former mentor. The Flash had admired her fighting skills and worked with her on her meta-human powers. Starshine wanted to call Flash her mentor…

But felt she had not right to. Before he had a chance to introduce her to the other protégés, she left. She never had the chance to meet Speedy and Robin. Four months later, he had Kid Flash…

An arrow sung in the air and nailed her in the shoulder, which its velocity forced her to be lodged against the nearest tree.

Stara gasped at the pain, for she refused to cry out. She would not give any Shadow the satisfaction of her pain. She threw a throwing star at the general direction of the arrow, in hopes of hitting the owner.

Storm Shadow aimed a kick at Starshine's stomach. With one arm still free, an escrima stick blocked the foot and she twisted her opponent around, his back to her. But he quickly turned back around, kicked the lone weapon from her hand and pinned that free arm against him as he pressed up against her. "You can die if you want," he whispered. His free hand went to her throat. The one that still held his short blade was pressed against the arrow. He jerked it to make her cry out.

She refused to cry.

"Such a stubborn girl." He raised the hand with his short blade in it-

And an arrow struck it, ripping it from his hand.

"What th-?!"

Red Arrow stood in a tree, on a low branch a few feet away, arrow cocked and ready to strike. "Get away from the girl!"

In answer, Speed launched an arrow at Red Arrow.

Superboy landed a few feet away, catching the arrow mid-air and snapped it.

Storm Shadow pulled his hand away from her throat and raised it to strike her temple.

A water-bearer whip caught the descending hand and tossed the young assassin unceremoniously over Superboy's head, landing him hard on the ground. Aqualad landed just inches from Stara. "Get away from her." His voice was full of anger.

Storm Shadow glared at the three teen heroes.

"Leave her, bro." Speed's voice came over Storm Shadow's ear communicator. "We'll get another shot. The boss won't be mad-we know she'll be in Happy Harbor."

The Mohawk-wearing boy nodded and threw down smoke bombs, covering his escape. His partner was right-they would get another shot at her.

The four teens coughed as the smoke took their breaths momentarily. Once it cleared, Storm Shadow was gone.

"Shit. He got away," Red Arrow growled.

Aqualad kept Starshine upright as her legs gave out. "Stara," he whispered to her. "I'm here."

In the sea of pain, of sudden intense heat, she heard his voice. Calm. Suggestive, even though she doubted he intended it that way. She pried her eyes open. "Kaldur," she whispered breathlessly.

"We'll take you back to Mount Justice." His heart clinched at her soft voice. He had missed it dearly.

Red Arrow approached the pair. He had his hand on the 'feathered' part of the arrow. "I'm Red Arrow." He broke that piece of the arrow away. An inch remained outside of her shoulder. "It's nice to finally meet the girl that has Aqualad all flustered."

A weak, soft chuckle escaped Starshine's lips. "And I assume you're the same…Red Arrows that's pissed off the Sha-_dows!_"

A soft, 'sorry escaped Roy's lips as her shoulder was freed from the arrow. He pressed a hand to her wound.

"Where's…my sister?"

"Right here." Superboy walked to them, Soleil at his side.

"Starshine, this is Superboy," Aqualad told her.

She managed a weak smile before leaning into Kaldur.

Kaldur noticed the hot heat that came from her skin. Thinking nothing of it, he lifted her into his arms and felt how light she was. "We need to get them back-_now._" He couldn't help but allow the panic in his voice to be heard.

Mount Justice

7:19 pm

It was dinner time.

Raquel was now _very_ worried,

There was still no sign of Aqualad, Red Arrow and Superboy. Even with Zatanna'z locator spell (which showed they were in Happy Harbor, which they _obviously weren't_), she couldn't find them. She watched in horror as Wally devoured his dinner, and Artemis, Miss Martian and Robin ate quietly.

"Don't none of you care that they're missin!?" Raquel cried.

"Didn't Zatanna help you?" Artemis asked.

"Her spell was broken! She says they're here."

"They might have gone into town. You're just missing them, that's all," Robin replied calmly.

"How are you nonchalant 'bout the whole thing! We need to call in the League!" Rocket continued.

"No, I'm very _chalant_ about it," Robin corrected her. "And there's no need to call in the League."

'_M'gann?'_

Miss Martian smiled. _'Conner! Are you with Roy and Kaldur? Raquel's going nuts looking for you guys.'_

'_We're on our way. Can you prep the Infirmary?'_

'_Sure, but why?'_

'_We have guests coming. One's injured.'_

"Miss M?" Robin asked, trying to get the young Martian's attention.

'_Who are they?'_

'_Kaldur's girl and her sister.'_

M'gann's eyes went wide. _'Kaldur has a girlfriend?!'_

"M'gann?" Zatanna spoke loudly, seeing her teammate's look.

"Oh!" Snapping out of her stupor, M'gann flew right for the Infirmary.

Robin looked at Zatanna.

The young apprentice magician merely shrugged her shoulders.

All but Wally abandoned dinner to catch Miss Martian turning on the Infirmary lights and doing a quick check on the equipment within before flying out of there.

'_M'gann, we're two minutes out,'_ Superboy told her mentally.

"I'll open the bay doors," she said out loud. _'I missed you today. At least I know where you were now.'_

'_I'll make it up to you. Promise.'_

"Wait, Miss M! What's going on!?" cried Robin.

"They're coming in!" she yelled back at the rest of the team. She didn't have time to chat with them. Conner and the other boys were coming in.

Wally, drawn by the yelling, followed everyone to the hanger area, a plate of pancakes in his hands as he needed more food.

Miss Martian pulled the switch on the wall, and the hanger doors began to part, revealing the outside world, one inch at a time.

"What's going on here!?" Rocket exclaimed.

"Superboy, Red Arrow and Aqualad are coming in with guests. One of them is hurt," M'gann told them.

" 'Aqualad is the most responsible one'," Raquel repeated to the Boy Wonder. " 'There's no way he's doing anything.'"

"Kaldur doesn't do stuff like this," Robin told the newest member.

As soon as it was wide enough, Superboy guided the supercycle Sphere into the hanger. The moment it landed, Red Arrow hopped out and Aqualad stood up, lifting a red-haired teen into his arms.

As soon as Wally saw the teen limp in Kaldur's arms, shock drained his face. He dropped the plate of pancakes, food forgotten. He could only star as Red Arrow took the red head into his arms gently and ran her off to the Infirmary.

"KF?" Robin asked, concerned. Did Wally just waste food?

Wally West uttered one word in a shock-laced voice.

"Starshine?!"

****Well! Looks like the team gets to finally meet Starshine and Soleil! But what secrets are Kaldur and Wally hiding? Can Raquel deal with a new teen? Is Robin going to get mad when he learns what their leader and his best friend are hiding from him? Will anyone tell the League? Answers to these questions and more are coming in the next few chapters! Stay tuned! ***

Now story-pimping time!

I have more reads for those that need break from school work! And school in general!

First up is a story by ActingHerReaction called 'How Do you Solve a Problem Like Pizza?' It's a funny fic about the last slice of pizza. If you need a laugh, then read this!

Second is by Alena Blackheart called 'What Goes Around'. Wally likes spreading rumors and after a rough night, Tim returns to the Cave and craziness ensues! It's rated T for implications. I laughed at this one!

Third is 'Anger Management' by Black Friar. If you like Slade and Conner's anger issues, this fic is for you!

Last but not least is Fate Vione's 'Forsaken Shadows'. If you are a Jason fan you'll want to read this one! What happens when Red Hood gets a partner and they start tearing up Gotham? Can Tim, Dick and Bruce save the city? The updates are slow but they are soooo worth the wait!

That's it for now!


	5. Chapter 5

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: Now the fun begins…This chapter originally didn't have most of what was written here. That was because I had a thought after it was written. I should be slowing down on the chapters, considering that I am not done writing chapter 6 yet. But hey, sometimes I can be sooo impatient.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 4

Wally's POV

_She's back._

_I can't believe what I just saw._

_Stara was back._

_I watched as Red Arrow rushed her off to the Infirmary. I was rooted to the floor. Then I noticed that I dropped my food. Crap! Can't rescue those pancakes now…Mmmm…pancakes. I shook my head to clear it of food. There was no time for that! But how did Aqualad, Superboy and Red Arrow find her? I never said anything. I'm pretty sure I didn't…_

Normal POV

Soleil De Parra climbed out of the flying cycle and as soon as she was safely off, the cycle returned to its "sphere" form and rolled away after a few chirps. It happily rolled around. She looked around the hanger, just in awe at the set up. "Soooo…a bunch of teenagers built this place?" she asked.

"No. The League did," Kaldur answered.

"What is going on here!?" cried Raquel. "Who are they!?"

"That's what I want to know," Robin joined in.

"Soleil?"

The 12 year old girl looked over to the owner of the voice. "Kid Flash!? _The_ Kid Flash!?"

Wally grinned. "The one and only!"

"You replaced my sister, you jerk!" Soleil cried. "She was supposed to be Flash's protégé, not you!"

"KF!?" said Robin, shocked at the revelation.

Wally looked at Robin. His best friend looked as if he just got news that he had no money. "Um…well, that's true."

"Wait up! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" cried Raquel one more time.

"I believe we must remain calm-" Aqualad started.

"Calm! _CALM!?_ You've been gone all day and then you come back with these girls with no explanation and you want us to be CALM!?" Rocket screamed.

"I will explain if I am not interrupted!" Kaldur yelled back, which took the rest of the team back a bit. Kaldur never got angry like this. "They are being chased by the Shadows. Six months ago, I ran into them and gave them my comm. link just in case. Starshine used it today. The Shadows poisoned her, nearly ran her off the road. But myself, Superboy and Red Arrow prevented the Shadows from taking them. They will be safe here."

Robin gaped at Kaldur. He heard the emotion in Kaldur's voice. There was far more to the story. More than what their leader was telling. Was Kaldur hiding them? And if so, why? Didn't he trust them? Trust him?!

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Wally asked Soleil.

Robin knew he had to talk to his best friend. How did he know them? And how was Starshine Flash's partner? KF was! They'd known each other for years!

"No." Soleil said. "Should I?"

"The red hair doesn't tell you anything?" he asked.

Robin was confused. Did he know them in his civilian life? Wally wasn't going to do something stupid, was he? Wait, this was Wally! _Of course he was!_

Soleil dropped the duffel bag where she stood and walked over to Wally. She studied the teen hero before her, thinking. _'It couldn't be…no way possible…'_ "Pull off your goggles."

"Sure thing, cute stuff," he said, which got a hard, evil glare from Artemis. Wally pulled his goggles up onto his head and pulled down his cowl.

His eyes stared happily at Soleil. He couldn't believe he was staring at Soleil!

The 12 year old girl stared hard at Kid Flash. Recognition hit her eyes. She dropped her jaw to the floor and tears came to her as she leaped into the young speedster's arms. "WALLY!" she cried.

Wally West hugged Soleil tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice tight and thick with emotion as tears came out of his eyes and traveled down his face.

Robin was shocked to see Wally cry. They must be family then. Wally, like Flash, was passionate about their family. To the speedsters, nothing was more important than family. "Wally?" he whispered.

"I'm okay, Wally. Stara, not so much." Her voice was muffled somewhat.

Wally turned to Robin, knowing that he wanted answers. "Hey Rob, this is Soleil. My cousin."

"Cousin!? Flash doesn't have kids, dude!"

"Well, not biologically. Um…where should I start?"

"Start? How about telling us everything you can," Kaldur told the teen speedster.

Wally smiled and gently pulled Soleil away. "Why is Stara so thin?"

Soleil looked up at Wally. "She's been looking after me more than herself."

Wally swore, and the young girl blushed at his choice of words. Artemis merelt raised her eyebrows.

"You know them?" Aqualad asked Kid Flash.

"Yeah. My Uncle's their legal guardian," Wally told the team's leader. "But they didn't know that. Their dad came to my uncle looking for help with Starshine. She couldn't control her powers and she was deathly afraid of them. So Flash took her on and months later, helped her get control."

"So what can she do?" Superboy asked. "We didn't have time to ask."

"She can absorb crap loads of sun radiation and use it for everything, from blasts to running…like me and Flash."

"No way. That's not possible," said Zatanna. "She would have to have a metabolism like you…"

"That's right. Whatever allows Starshine to absorb all of that sun radiation, allows her metabolism to be just like mine. So she's supposed to eat as much as I do. When she doesn't, her meta powers are drained in order to keep her going. The more she does that, the less she can do," Wally explained.

"Dude…that makes them… you cousins!?" cried Robin. "I never knew you had cousins!"

Wally just smiled. "I know."

"So where's their dad?" Rocket asked rather hastily.

"Dead," Soleil answered. "Three years ago, which is why Flash was supposed to look after us. But we had to go." She looked over at Rocket. "The Shadows were waiting. They hurt my big sister. She hurt them back. We ran off so the Shadows wouldn't kill Flash or Iris or Wally."

Rocket felt ashamed for her attitude suddenly. _'Wow...'_

Robin took Soleil into his arms. "Don't worry. We'll get the Shadows to stop coming after you guys."

Soleil pulled away. "You promise? Like Kaldur promised?"

"Yeah," replied Robin, looking at Kaldur oddly.

The little girl then looked at Wally. "Call Flash, Wally. Please," Soleil begged the teen.

"Why?" Superboy asked.

"Stara's going to run as soon as she wakes up," Wally reasoned.

"It's worse than that," said the young girl. "Stara's not going to stay put. Firecracker _is_ in Happy Harbor."

"I remember she mentioned him. I do not know who he is," Kaldur admitted.

"Firecracker is Pyromick's boss," Soleil offered.

"Firecracker also carried out the murders of their parents and older brothers," Wally added.

Zatanna gasped, her hand over her mouth, eyes wide-eyed and tearing up.

Rocket folded her arms, but her eyes were softer.

Artemis tightened her hold on her bow.

Soleil had tears in her eyes. "She won't wait to recharge. She'll leave me here and go after him. I don't want her to die." She sobbed just then, and the tears fell. "I'll lose my only living relative by sunrise if she goes."

Zatanna, M'gann and Artemis ran to the young girl, hugging her and comforting her.

"No way is she going alone," Conner announced.

"Agreed," said Kaldur.

Wally pulled out his cell phone to dial his uncle's number. This was an emergency. He just hoped that his uncle would answer this time.

"Okay, this is getting crazy. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Rocket cried.

"Six month ago, I tried to stop a cargo heist alone," Aqualad began. "I wasn't successful. Starshine rescued me from the burning warehouse and tended to my injuries."

"Wait! You came back shirtless, I remember," said Conner. "That's why you looked drained!?"

'_She saw my man shirtless?! Oh no she didn't!'_ Rocket thought to herself. _'Kaldur's mine and she's gonna know it!'_

"She was trying to hide out from the Shadows. I wanted her to come here with me. She refused. So I gave her my comm. piece in hopes that she would call. I did not expect her to wait so long." There was a slight blush to his face.

Robin saw it. "That explains your lost comm. link!" Now it all was making sense to him. His distracted attention, his secrecy with his computer…he was trying to help a new friend. One that was Wally's cousin. But that led to something else. "Hey, Wally, why didn't you say anything about Starshine?"

Wally held his phone away from his ear. "Because Uncle B and I have been looking for three years! I thought she was gone. So I didn't want to waste anyone else's time trying to find her. I thought I wouldn't never see them again."

"Looks like she hid from everyone," Robin said quietly.

"You met her six months ago!? How do you know she isn't with the Shadows!"

"I will take full responsibility of both of them Raquel," Kaldur told her, looking at her in such a serious way. "But I know they are not."

"Hey, Uncle B. I need you at the Cave."

* * *

Flash was _so_ hoping for the meeting to be over. But Hawkman had the floor and the JL's weekly 20 minute meeting was turning into an hour. He had stuff to do!

He felt his phone vibrate and he was thrilled. Maybe it was Iris telling him to come home. Barry Allen pulled his phone out and answered. "Who?" he said.

Hawkman looked annoyed and repeated, "The League of Shadows."

"Hey, Uncle B. I need you at the Cave."

Wally.

He should have known. His nephew never listens. "What is it?" Barry asked Wally.

"There seems to be a shipment of tech that the Shadows are targeting," Hawkman explained.

No one seemed to notice that Flash was on the phone.

"They're back, Uncle B. Stara and Soleil are back. They're here at the Cave. Soleil is begging for you to come. Stara's powers are drained."

Flash had a sharp intake of breath. Three years of searching. Three years of anxious waiting, worrying, and fearing, all soul-consuming for the jovial speedster. The not knowing had been the hardest to deal with. Stara was his first protégé, one he took great pride in because she came to him a scared pre-teen and until she left, was well on her way to being the most powerful person in the whole world…well, next to Superman, that is. He did a great jon with her, considering that he was just a speedster. "How?"

"She's very thin, Uncle B. And it was Kaldur, Roy and Conner that saved them from the Shadows. Kaldur said they met 6 months ago. It was just by chance that they were in the right place. Please, just come."

_Begging?_

Did Wally just begged?

Wally never begged.

Barry knew something was really wrong. He stood up. "I'm on it!"

"Flash! We haven't-" Batman then noticed that Flash was on the phone. His eyes narrowed at the other man. "FLASH!"

"Sorry. Familyemergencymydaughtersar eback!" The Flash ran for the zeta tubes before anyone could say anything.

Batman got angry. But then he thought about what Flash said in his speed talk. Being colleagues and later friends with the Scarlett Speedster taught him a few things that the rest of the League didn't know about. "Wait. He said daughters. Flash has no kids!"

"He said that?" asked Green Arrow.

* * *

New pain.

Stara slowly opened her eyes. The bright lights hurt her eyes so she closed them again and waited a few minutes to try again. This time she could deal with the lights when she opened them. She assessed her injuries right away.

The dull ache of her cracked ribs, ribs that hadn't healed since Seattle.

The throbbing of her head, which meant she must've suffered a concussion when the bus fell to its side.

The protesting of muscles in her body, which was a constant thing with her.

The tense pain in her stomach, which was also an every day thing.

The sharpness of agony in her shoulder, a new injury from that jerk of a teenage boy!

Oh, and she was completely drained of her solar powers.

Yep, she was alive!

Starshine slowly sat up and moved her right hand to her head to steady the dizzy feelings in it. When the room she was in stopped staying on its side, she moved her left hand-

And a metal clank got her attention.

Stara looked down at her left hand. A metal, thick cuff surrounded her wrist. She was shocked to see it. _'Wait, did the Shadows win?'_ she thought to herself. _'No, Kaldur, Red Arrow and Superboy got to me, chased away that other teen assassin.'_

"I had to make sure you wouldn't run. But you don't look like you can run anymore."

Starshine's blood ran cold. _'Please, no! He can't be here, don't tell me Kaldur called him…'_ She looked up and saw her mentor standing at the foot of the bed. She was sure he hadn't been there seconds ago.

Cowl down.

Blue eyes filled with happiness.

She had to protect him. Didn't he understand that?

She had to leave. _Now._

"Stara, I'm not letting you walk away from me again."

"You're in danger, Flash. Let me go!" she begged.

"I made a promise to your father. I will protect you and Soleil!" Barry raised his voice at the young girl before him.

"Then I release you from your vow," Stara said hastily. She had to stay away from him. He had to be safe. Even though she didn't want to run anymore. She wanted to stop running, stop looking over her shoulder.

"Na-ah! Not happening!" Seeing the stark fear on his ward's face worried him. This was going to be an uphill battle of wills with her. Someone put that fear of him in her. And there was no way in hell she was leaving without telling him why she left.

Hell was about to freeze over.

****Okay! I cut Chapter 4 short because I have written a short chapter 5 and I haven't gotten far in chapter 6. So I don't plan to have chapter 5 out for about 2 weeks. I need time to write chapter 6, folks. So, this time, I have no reads for you but I will in two weeks. Don't forget those reviews! I shouldn't be writing this much and not get a peep out of the ones that are reading this new fic. For those that have, I am grateful! ****


	6. Chapter 6

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: So I've finished chapter 6. I will have to slow down. I hope for an update per week but don't quote me on that! But I have to give you the rest of chapter 4 and all of chapter 5 of what I wrote. I could at least do that! Happy Labor Day to everyone and I swear, I am sooo not young anymore. I can't get up and start work at 5:30 am, and leave at 3pm! It's too much for me. So I am writing this very sleep deprived.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 5

"Soleil told me everything. I know what happened." Barry Allen folded his arms.

Stara's eyes grew impossibly wide, tears ready to fall from her hazel/green eyes. She wanted to run now. She was pulling on her restraint. She needed Flash safe and he was being so stubborn!

On one level, it touched Barry that she was willing to protect him any way she could. On the other, it unnerved him that she went underground to avoid detection for 3 years! "Stara, relax. They can't get you here. You're safe here."

"No I'm not! You don't understand! They know about you! I have to go!" Starshine pulled more on her restraint, trying to slip her hand through it.

Barry grabbed her hand to still her attempts to get free. He tried to remain calm. He didn't realize that the Shadows knew. But he had to know if they knew who he was. "What did those assassins say?"

"That…that they knew dad didn't meet Barry Allen. Never knew him."

Barry went still for a moment. "Did they say they knew who I was?"

"I can't stay!"

"Stara! Calm down! Think for me. Did they say who I was?" he asked her.

"No. But they hinted! They know!" she cried.

Barry had to grab her by the shoulders, mindful of her injured one, and shook her lightly to knock some sense into her. "Stop!" he cried, raising his voice slightly. "Stara, no one's come after me in 3 years. They don't know. I promise you, they don't know. They never did."

Her wild eyes started to calm, her breathing following moments later. _'They didn't know…oh, gods, they didn't know…I left for nothing…'_ She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I…I still have their blood on my hands. I couldn't bear having yours too." Her words were soft as she just broke down and cried.

Flash couldn't stand seeing her like that. He vibrated the metal restraint around her wrist, freeing her from the bed and held her close to him, mindful of her injury. "Your hands are clean, Stara. They always were. Your family loved you so much, they stood up to the Shadows! _They_ have your family's blood on their hands, not you. Never you."

Stars just cried harder. She had her good arm around his waist, 3 years of suffering and fear and loneliness came pouring out of her. She heard Barry whisper words to her, promises of what he planned to do to the League of Shadows. He didn't care how long it took, they would pay for taking away her childhood, her family, her safety. "Now, it's just me and Soleil," she sniffed, her voice muffled.

"And I will protect the two of you, always." Flash let her cry on him, his costume stained with her tears. It hurt him that she lost any chance of a normal life, and all because her parents made a mistake in trusting the Shadows to help her control her powers. She came to him an utter mess at 12 years old, afraid to touch anyone or anything. Afraid to sit in the sun. Watching over her shoulder thinking that the evil people were coming for her. Her brothers, her parents sacrificed themselves to keep her safe from them. No kid deserved to live like that. He just wished that Stara waited for him that day, to tell him. He would have gotten the League involved right then, putting her under their combined protection. But she left, and he felt that it was done so the Shadows could take her from under him. A small smirk came to his face. He'd bet they didn't count on her making it nearly impossible to catch her.

He was proud of his protégé.

When her cries were calmer, he pulled back to stare at her tear-stained face. "They forced you to make a decision on the most devastating day of your life. It was a rash choice, but I'm not mad. You are about protecting those around you. Even me, even though I am the Fastest Man Alive. When they cornered you, they told you what they said and you panicked, their needed reaction. You attacked them when they tried to grab you." Barry saw her lower her eyes. "My first protégé should never lower her eyes to me. Especially when those assassins are still in comas."

Stara looked up at Barry. He saw the shock, the fear in her teary and red eyes. "I-I didn't mean to."

Barry took a breath and let it out slowly. "Stara…what did you do?"

She looked Flash in the eye. "I fried them."

* * *

"Starshine is in Happy Harbor, Master," Storm Shadow said, kneeled before a dark figure in the shadows of the darkened office.

"Good. Injured?" the 'Master' hazard a guess.

"And weakened," the teen assassin added.

The dark figure smiled but no one could see it. "Good." There was movement as a chair was pulled and then sat in before being moved forward again. "You and Speed will set up shop here. I have cargo coming in, in about a week. The two of you will keep the heroes' kids busy while the next stage of my plan is put in place."

"Does anything go, Master?" asked Storm Shadow.

"No killing her or the kid. It is not known if the kid will show any powers. However, if you notice anything extraordinary about the kid, feel free to take her and bring her to me. Use your skills and powers to your advantage. Speed's too, and he's come a long way. I believe you two are the future of my empire. I should have involved the two of you two years ago. I would have had better results."

"And your plan, Master, if I may ask?"

"Since young Starshine will not rejoin the Shadows, she needs some motivation. She refuses us again and I will have Happy Harbor burned to the ground."

* * *

Barry blinked.

He couldn't believe what he heard; his first protégé fried the comatose assassins? They weren't burned, inside or out. He wondered what she meant by that. He was afraid to ask, but he needed answers. "H-how?"

Stara sighed and pulled away from her mentor. "They tried to set me on fire. After they cut me open and poured butane on me."

Barry's eyes widened.

Starshine turned her back to him and lift her tank top up the back with her good arm.

Right away, he saw her lower back. The deep grooves on her back told the story. There were no burns but the grooves were still there. "My…Why didn't this heal!?"

"I haven't gone passes ½ power in 3 three years. It is healing-it use to look much worst according to Soleil. It'll just take longer," Stara told him. She let the back of the tank top fall back to settle around her waist.

Fire burned in Barry's eyes. He wanted to do so much to those assassins at that moment. They had hurt his protégé! How dare they!?

"Don't be mad, Flash."

'_Don't be mad!? Was she kidding!?' _he thought to himself. She turned to face him. There was still the sadness in her eyes but the tears hadn't fallen any more. She did look lost, like she hadn't really stayed still in 3 years. Not staying still was a speedster's trait, one Stara had picked up. Not the vibrating, though. Hell, Wally couldn't do that without a bloody nose. But she could fight; she would use all sorts of weapons and at one time, was able to match he speeds for about 29 seconds. A long time for any speedster.

"So, when can I meet Kid Flash?" she asked quietly.

Barry chuckled. Stara tried not to linger on the sad stuff, on what life threw at her. She had such inner strength…it had to have come from her Shaolin Ru training. He turned to the one-way mirror. "Hey Kid! Come in and join us!"

"There's a one-way mirror?" Stara asked. "Figures…"

On the other side of the mirror…

"I can't wait to see her face when she sees me!" Wally lowered his goggles over his green eyes.

"Just…go easy on her, Wally," Soleil warned him.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said as he sped away.

In the Med Bay, Kid Flash zipped up to the pair and Stara slid out of the bed and stood before him. The two were the same height, and they both had red hair. He was lanky as he first appeared on t.v. so long ago. But there was some muscle on him, which meant that he had the same powers as Flash. Powers that she could barely mimic. "So…who are you?" she asked him.

"You can't tell by my amazing looks?" he asked.

"Would you like an escrima stick up your ass? I stil have one good arm left," she told Kid Flash.

Hands went up in surrender. "Okay, okay…" He pilled his goggles down to rest around his neck. He then pulled down his cowl.

Stara gaped as she uttered one word. "WALLY!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unsavory part of Happy Harbor…

"Nice place," Speed said sarcastically.

"Oh, quiet you!" retorted Storm Shadow. He sat down on the worn leather couch, pulling off his eye mask. "Now we start up some shit to lure Starshine to us."

"We have to bring her back alive," Speed reminded him.

"I know." Storm Shadow was a well-trained assassin within the Shadows organization, had been since he was a toddler. His mentor, an assassin named Kai Wolf (who was retired now) had taught him karate, and a blend of other martial arts, but he held a black belt in karate and taught him to use his command of storms and winds to help confuse the enemy. He mentor called him Greg, so the 17 year old assumed that was his name, and Kai Wolf took on Speed a few short years ago, trained him to regain his archery skills with a mechanical arm. He called him Zander because he had amnesia and didn't know who he was. Him and Zander had become fast friends. When they teamed up for a mission, they clicked.

They'd been a team ever since.

As Greg opened the worn fridge, he felt suddenly exposed as the cold wind of the appliance hit his face. He stood there in a stupor, a fear of going away gripped him.

"Greg? Hey man! GREG!?" Zander yelled at his partner.

The loud voice of Zander got through. Greg shook his head, took out a juice box and closed the door.

* * *

Wally grinned like an idiot as he pulled Starshine into a bear hug. "My arm!" she had gasped. He snaked his arm under her injured one to hold her close. "I can't believe it!" he said, tears running down his eyes.

Stara tried to wipe at hers but they continued to come down. "I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"You had me and Uncle B frantic looking for you!" Wally told her, voice thick with tears. "Where have you been, cuz?"

"Everywhere…wait, cuz? As in cousin?" Star asked, pulling away from Wally.

"Didn't Uncle Barry tell you?" Wally asked her. "Your dad gave him legal guardianship over you and Soleil. You guys were safe."

Flash got up off the bed and smiled. "Yeah. I wanted to tell you after the funeral but you were gone."

"So…we're cousins? Legally speaking?" she asked.

"Yeah," Wally said as if he was saying "duh!"

A wicked grin came to her face. "I'm going to enjoy that."

Wally looked as if every prank he'd ever pulled in his lifetime was about to come back and haunt him, seeing how Stara's face lit up. But he was glad that she wasn't crying like before.

"What time is it?" Starshine asked.

"Um, about 8. In the morning," Barry answered.

Stara went pale at the news. "No." She slid down to her knees onto the floor.

Wally tried to stop her decent and grabbed at her shoulder.

Her injured shoulder.

Stara screamed in acute pain as the stitches were popped and her wound bled in seconds. The sudden, intense pain made her faint.

Wally let go and caught her head. "Uncle B!"

Flash pulled her away from Wally and into his arms. "Be back in a Flash!" He then sped off, leaving Wally in his dust before the teen could groan.

Wally started to pace.

The rest of the team came into the Infirmary.

"You hurt her, Wally!" Soleil stood there, next to Rbin, hands on her hips. "Where did Uncle Barry take her!"

"My guess would be to let her soak some sun," Wally told the young girl.

"So Wally…I can't believe you never said anything about having cousins." Artemis told him, a slight humorous tone to her voice.

"That's would've been hard to explain," he said.

"Um, it's taking too long," Soleil told Wally.

"I wouldn't worry. Uncle B has her."

Soleil wasn't convinced.

"So Kaldur…want to explain them to us?" Conner asked.

The leader nodded, it was the least he could do. "Six months ago, while I took my midnight swim, I saw a cargo-jacking and I tried to stop it. A villain named Pyromick fought me. I lost because he was a meta-human with fire powers. He set the warehouse on fire with me in it. Starshine was at the pier for other reasons and she saved me, treated my injuries."

"Considering the amount of smoke on you two, if she hadn't, you would've died," Soleil said.

"Died!? Kaldur, why didn't you say anything?" cried Miss Martian.

"Because I did not die," he answered.

"So, do you like her a little or a lot?" Robin asked.

Kaldur tried to look confused by the question but he wasn't fooling anyone. "I…I-"

"Do you or don't you? Because my sister can't get hurt, Kaldur," Soleil said to the teen. "You know she likes you too, don't you? I mean she asked you to come with us! We've met lots of teens and she never asked them to come with us! That alone made you special!"

"WHAT!?" cried the rest of the team.

"I did not go," Kaldur told his teammates.

"She asked you?" said Robin.

"My cousin asked you?" said Wally.

"Then she's got it bad," Zatanna whispered softly. Conner looked confused.

Flash and Starshine returned at that moment, Stara awake and her eyes shined with power. He allowed her to stand on her own but he hovered close. Her faint bruises were gone. Her ribs were mended. She started to remove her bloody bandage from her shoulder.

Red Arrow saw this and ran to her, stilling her hand before she could remove it. "Your stitches!"

"Then you do it, Red Arrow."

"Stara, we need to talk," Flash told her.

"Let Red Arrow do it," she told the hero.

Roy was confused. But he gently pried away a corner of the taped bandage. He was careful in its removal. Once it was free, he stared in confused amazement.

The stitches were gone.

The hole made from the villain's arrow was gone too.

She was healed.

"How-?" asked Roy.

"I heal real fast in the sun," Stara answered.

"The only person I know that can heal just as fast is Wally," said Robin.

Everyone looked at Wally expectantly.

The resident speedster gave a nervous laugh. "Ah…Starshine's got a speedster's metabolism."

Blinking eyes were the only voice in the room.

Flash explained. "Stara's body absorbs sun radiation far faster than Superman or Superboy."

"Wait. You eat like Wally!?" Artemis cried. "This Cave can't handle two Wallys!"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to," Stara answered.

"Before we go any futher…" Kaldur took several steps forward, walking to Starshine with purpose. He was nervous. Some stuff already came out into the open and he knew the teasing was coming. But for her, he would endure anything. However, for once in his life, he didn't really care.

Stara was here with him.

He didn't have to worry anymore.

His heart skipped a beat at that thought.

"Stara, the offer still stands."

Stara gaped at him.

Soleil snickered.

"You didn't mean the Hall of Justice before, did you?" she asked him.

"No. I did not."

"You really want me to join you? This isn't because I saved you, is it?"

"You asked her to join the team!?" cried Raquel.

"You ran into a burning building!?" cried Wally.

Stara sighed. Looks like they knew how they met. But still… "Sure, why not?"

"Why not!? WHY NOT!?" Barry exploded. "Because you hate fires too!"

"Well, it's not my fault that every time I found a place to stay for a night, some jerk decides he wants to set a warehouse on fire just because he could and get stuck!" she yelled back. "Someone had to go in and save them from their own stupidity!"

Barry paled, backing off.

"Hold up! How is she part of this team when she has no mentor!?" cried Rocket. "We all have mentors!"

There was a long pause.

"I got that covered." Barry Allen walked to Starshine and turned her to face him. He kneeled before her, and pulled his cowl back down. "My offer still stands too."

Wally's jaw dropped. "Wait up! I thought I was permanent!"

"I'm not replacing Wally! He earned the right to be your protégé!" cried Stara.

Barry held up his hands defensively. "Nobody is replacing anyone! There is no rule saying I can't have more than one protégé. Wally, you have been my greatest partner. I am glad you are around. But Starshine got cheated out of her chance. 14 months of training, getting her ready all went away when the Shadows showed up. So both of you are my protégés…if Stara still wants to."

Stara gaped.

She couldn't believe it. She had a second chance! Her! But something came to her. "What abo-"

"Stara, if the Shadows find out who I am, we'll deal with it then," Barry told her. He pulled out something from his costume's pocket.

It was her chocker with her Flash insignia.

He held it out to her.

Starshine wanted to. She desperately wanted to. But could she risk his life because she wanted to be his protégé? "Barry, I…I…"

"Stara?" Wally saw how she hesitated. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want to say no. I know you don't. If the Shadows gun for Uncle Barry, you and I can protect him." He saw the tears in her eyes. "C'mon, cuz. This could be our family thing. Me, you, Uncle Barry…fighting crime. I know you want to."

"Wally, I'm not blood," she protested weakly.

"Not blood? Who cares!? Flash adopted you and Soleil! You _are_ family!" Wally cried.

"Really?" replied Soleil. "I have the Flash as my new dad!? COOL!" Soleil ran to Barry and hugged him.

"Wait. You want your kid out there with you!?" Stara asked. Her, Flash's kid? Was that even possible?

"I would rather keep my kids in a bubble," Barry admitted. "But that wouldn't be fair to you. You worked hard to get control of your powers. And you'll be safe if I'm close. If not me, then Wally. And this team," he added. "I would gladly have my kids around me."

Stara made up her mind. She would follow her heart this time, not her head. She leaped into Barry, hugging him tightly. "Yes! I want to!" Tears fell from her closed eyes. "I still do," she whispered.

**** Finally! So Stara is Flash's protégé, as she should have been 3 years ago! Is this going to slow the Shadows down at all, having the Fastest Man Alive at her side along with the Fastest Boy Alive? Is she going to join the team? Will Kaldur get teased for his feelings for Stara? How is the League going to take this!? Find out in the next few chapters!

Now, for more fics:

First up is by adoglover5 called "Breaking Speed". If you're a fan of Wally, read this! Cadmus has him and he's turned against the League. Can he be saved? Updates are slow but are worth the read.

Next is Angelus-v1's fic called "Young Justice: Downfall". It focuses on the 2nd season and it's well written. I don't like the second season really mostly because how it began but this fic has me liking the new members of the team more.

Third is "Death Glows Green" by Jimmy Candlestick. A great fic involving, Robin, Conner and Lex Luthor!

Last is Sassbrat, whose fics, "Ocean Dreams" and "Magic Soul" are best reads! It deals with an AU version of Wally as a girl and all sorts of craziness ensues!

That's it for now! Now…look at the bottom…See that review button? It's there for a reason! I want to know what you're liking and hating here! Let me know if I need to change things here before I get too deep into this fic! ***


	7. Chapter 7

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: So here's chapter 6. I am debating revealing some of the places that Starshine and Soleil visited because that'll make the story even longer but I have changed this chapter up a bit. To fit in the unexpected surprise. I would like my readers to pay attention to Stara's love for sand. It's a link to what the Shadows are up to. There's a reason why sand is important.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 6

Barry Allen held his adopted daughter tightly to him. He finally had her back. His first protégé, Starshine. With her and Kid Flash at his side, their group would be a force to reckon with, a trio of speedsters.

"_Recognize: Batman, 0-2_"

Starshine pulled away at the announcement and a brisk breeze went across her neck, and her hand shot up to it. Her choker was on, her Flash insignia dangling for all to see.

Batman's mere presence was the most intimidating thing Stara had ever seen. He walked with such purpose that she wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there for the rest of her life. As he came forward with a frown on his face, staring at her, then at Flash, she really wished for that rock to show up.

Batman glared at Flash, his eyes and cowl narrowed at the adult speedster. "We need to talk." He turned to stare at Starshine. He didn't blink, and she felt intimidated. Oh sure, she faced down 50 Shadows assassins but one man, well, one scary man at that, wanted to make her call for her parents. But his expression softened for a few precious seconds before he turned and walked away from her.

Which she breathed a sigh of relief.

Barry placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before speeding away.

"Did I…did I just get Barry into trouble?" she asked.

Wally stood next to her and draped an arm around her. "Naw, Uncle B's okay. Batman's just being…Batman." Then something dawned on him. "You need to meet the time!"

"Huh?"

"You got robbed of your chance to meet the first partners," Wally explained. "I promise, they won't bite."

"Hey! Why are you introducing her to us?" cried Rocket. "What if she doesn't want to be part of this team?"

Stara's eyes widened. "You said I needed a mentor. Flash took me back. Of course I want to be on this team!" She then knew something was up with this other teen girl. "If I can…" she amended.

Kaldur gave her a warm, sincere smile. He walked up to her and hugged her. "You can. Welcome to the team."

Robin folded his arms across his chest. Kaldur had feeling for Stara! He never greeted any of the girls like that! A wicked grin came to his mouth. _'I'm gonna enjoy this…'_

When Kaldur let her go, Stara looked over at the dark skinned girl and saw her ready to blow. _'So she likes Kaldur too? Sorry girl. I saw him first!'_ She then kissed Kaldur on the cheek. "Thanks for coming after me. It was sweet."

Kaldur went through 50 shades of red in seconds.

Jaws dropped.

Raquel had murder in her eyes.

'_She likes Kaldur!? Oh, I got some pranks planned!'_ Robin thought to himself.

Wally just stumbled with incoherent mumbles.

"Wally?" Artemis spoke suddenly. Seeing his mouth move and no words coming out, she decided to take care of the problem. She smacked him in the head.

"OW!" cried Wally

Stara just smirked at her 'cousin'.

"So you need intros…okay, well you know Kaldur. Conner is Superboy and Roy is Red Arrow," Robin began. He pointed to Zatanna. "This is Zatanna, and the girl in green is Artemis, Wally's girlfriend." Stara's grin got wider. "And the green-skinned girl is Miss Martian, the best cook ever! Just ask Wally! And her over there," he indicated Raquel, "Is Rocket. And I'm Robin, as you know."

"Yeah, the legendary Boy Wonder." Starshine remembered how many of the teens she met wished they were him. "I always wanted to meet you and Speedy."

"You already met Speedy," Dick told her.

"Huh?"

"Red Arrow."

Starshine snapped her head to stare at Roy. "You _were_ Speedy!?"

"Yeah." Roy wasn't comfortable with the conversation. He wasn't ready to tell her he was a clone. He barely knew her.

"Did you change it because the public thought you were Wally?" she asked.

Roy raised an eye brow. She was smarter than she let on. "It was part of it."

"You do know that your new codename sounds like you copied it from Green Arrow, right?"

Robin burst out laughing.

Roy looked annoyed but the girl was right. He needed a new codename. But he wasn't above teasing her. "So what kind of codename is Starshine?"

"My mom use to call me that," Stara answered. Tears came to her eyes thinking about her mother. "She used to call me, 'Little Starshine' because even in the blackest of nights, I could light up the sky."

Raquel burst out laughing at the explanation.

Kaldur glared daggers at the dark skinned girl. He saw tears spill over in Stara's eyes. He quickly realized what was going on-Rocket was jealous of Starshine. Because he expressed his feelings toward Stara and not Raquel. "Rocket, you need to apologize. _Now._"

"No way!"

"You are so mean!" cried Soleil. The 12 year old girl glared up at Rocket, hands squeezed into fists.

"Stay out of grown folks business," Raquel warned her.

"Raquel, I want to talk to you. _Alone._ With a quick peck to Stara's forehead, Aqualad went to a mostly secluded hallway.

When Raquel and Kaldur were out of earshot, the team teasing began.

"He's got it _bad_!" cried Zatanna.

"What?" Stara asked, but a faint blush came to her.

"He likes you," Artemis translated. "Kaldur's always in control of himself. All of that PDA isn't like him."

"Oh." Stara realized that she knew so little about Kaldur. "Is that wrong?"

"It's good for him. He deserves to be happy."

"No, it isn't wrong. It's just gonna make things fun around here," said Red Arrow. "I think I'll stick around."

"_So_…when can we see you in action?" Zatanna asked.

"Um…whenever, I guess. I'm about at 70% percent, power-wise, so I can do a lot," she answered.

"You're not just bragging, are you?" Robin asked her.

"I would hope not. So…how do you want to do this?" she asked the rest of the team.

Robin's smile grew.

* * *

"Barry…she was the one Robin was suppose to meet." Batman was impossible to read. That cowl masked his eyes, his voice a variant of monotone. It was hard to tell what he was thinking at any given moment.

His sentence sounded like a comment.

But it was meant as a question.

At least, Barry thought so. That it was a question, that is. He'd only known Batman, both sides of the cowl, for a couple of years now. He was the World's Greatest Detective, which was why when Stara and Soleil disappeared, he went to him for help. Being one the very best CSI's in the country was one thing-finding two girls that didn't want to be found was another. "Yeah."

"You trained her."

Once again, he was asking. And yet, there was a disapproving tone to it. Well, Batman didn't know what Starshine suffered through. "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I!?"

"You did great, Barry."

Flash blinked. Did Bruce just give him a compliment?

"I mean it. Now knowing what she could do, you took a chance and she is stronger for it. I felt her power and I was only around her for several moments. To have a non-speedster as a partner is a risk. But it paid off for you. How long did you train her?"

Barry's answer was an easy one. "Until she left, 14 months."

"And yet, with your training, I couldn't find her." Batman smile cracked his face in such a subtle way that Barry Allen didn't notice it right away. "She will be a great edition to the team."

"Kaldur beat you to it, Bats. Everyone but Rocket was thrilled that she accepted."

"Rocket will either get over it or she can leave the team. It's her choice."

That was when they both heard it: cheering as some of the team was doing something. Barry groaned. "Do not tell me she accepted!"

Batman glared at the speedster.

"Starshine is probably showing them what she can do."

* * *

"I am sorry," Kaldur said to Raquel.

"Sorry!?" Raquel laughed. "You knew I had feelings for you!"

"I never encouraged it," the Atlantean told her. "I only see you as a friend."

"Why'd you let me kiss you on New Year's Eve? Does she know? Maybe I should tell her."

"You may. I have no secrets. And as I recall, you kissed me on the cheek, a sign for friendship," Kaldur replied.

"I don't have to tell her it was on the cheek," Raquel snobbishly said.

"Listen, _Rocket_, if you hurt Stara emotionally or physically, you are off this team. Do I make myself clear?" There was the edge of leader in his voice but his emotions betrayed him at that moment.

Raquel sighed. "Crystal."

Kaldur turned to walk away and return to the group.

Rocket watched her leader go. "I'll just have to make sure you don't know it was me," she whispered.

* * *

"Okay. You guys train here? I'm surprised-there isn't enough room for me, let alone Wally," Stara commented.

"Well, it's more of learning how to take down enemies without powers," Robin told her. "But this time, powers are coming into play. So…these are the rules. No hits below the belt and if you fall on your back, it's done."

Stara stared at the Boy Wonder. "Weapons?"

"If you want."

"Soleil, hand me my escrima sticks. Leave the stars."

The young girl ran off as fast as she could. She came back minutes later, and handed the escrima sticks to her sister. Stara turned to Robin. "So, one on one or am I going to have to deal with everyone at the same time?"

"Could you?" asked Roy. "Handle everyone at once?"

"I can. So, who referees?"

"I will," Zatanna volunteered. She stepped over to the side, seeing that Soleil looked nervous for her sister.

"Okay." Stara walked to the middle of the room and closed her eyes. "Whenever you're ready." She relaxed herself, trying to hear everyone around her.

"Are you sure?" Miss Martian asked.

"If you're not going to be part of this, then step aside," said Wally. "Oh man, this is going to be good!"  
M'gann looked at Conner and his eyes held sympathy as she shook her head and stood next to Zatanna. No way she could be part of this.

Artemis had her bow ready. She wondered just how Flash trained Starshine. She let the arrow fly.

Stara flipped into the air to avoid it but Conner slammed into her, and she managed a hand stand before righting herself on the ground.

A second arrow went, one from Red Arrow, and a net popped free. Before it reached her, she threw off a small blast, disintegrating the net before it hit her. The blast was white-yellow in color, almost shaped like a disk.

Robin then aimed a kick at her head, and she countered it with one of her escrima sticks, pushing him off. That was when he noticed that she still had her eyes closed.

She heard the familiar rush of speed and she side-stepped Wally as he came upon her and she grabbed the back of his neck and helped him run into a wall. He crashed rather hard. As she turned, Conner had his fist going for her head and she ducked, seeing that Robin was coming her way. She grabbed the outstretched arm and tried to throw him.

He settled his weight.

She then blasted him in the chest and moved as Robin was nearly on top of them. Robin landed into Conner and everyone saw that where his 'S' emblem was now a gaping hole in his shirt.

Wally ran at her and she dodged his punch and the two went at it, the speed of their kicks and punches were impressive to watch. When Wally wanted something, he'd go for it. Right now, he was willing to help show off his cousin's skills. Did he want to knock her onto her back? Oh…well, yeah. But he knew she was going to make them work for it. He got out of a swinging punch and he kicked her squarely in the stomach.

She fell back.

"No way Wally got in a lucky shot!" cried Robin.

Stara opened her eyes, arched her back so she did a hand stand and pushed from the floor, double-kicking Wally in the chest, knocking him on his back.

Next to Kid Flash was the computer message saying he failed. "Man!" he slammed his fist into the floor. But inwardly, he was proud of his cousin.

Conner managed to sneak up behind Starshine and pinned her arms to her sides, lifting her off the ground. Stara squirmed as Red Arrow lowered his bow, so did Artemis.

"Wow. Not bad," said Robin.

"We're not done yet," she told them. With that, she started to glow.

"Um…Hey, Miss Martian, Zatanna. Cover your eyes," Soleil whispered to the two non-combatant girls.

Starshine unleashed one of her most infamous abilities-blinding people. She glowed as brightly as the sun, and it was so sudden that it made Artemis, Red Arrow, Robin and Superboy cry out. She was dropped by Superboy and while he grabbed at his eyes, she was able to flip him onto his back. She rushed over to Red Arrow and Artemis and did the same. Only Kid Flash was smart enough to close his eyes before she struck.

When Robin's eyes cleared up, he saw that everyone else was down and Starshine had disappeared. "Wha-?!"

"Great! I'm not!" cried Roy. He was not happy.

"Me too!" cried Artemis.

Conner just grunted.

That was when Batman and Flash walked in. "What is going on here?"  
"Well, Uncle B, everyone wanted to see what Stara could do. So they know," Wally told him.

Batman merely nodded.

"She blinded them!?" cried Flash.

"Yeah. After she showed some of her martial arts."

Robin still rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry. Your eyes aren't damaged." Starshine's voice was projected all around the room, and no one could see here.

As the others cleared the area and stood near Zatanna and M'gann, who was tending to Conner, Robin tried to place where Starshine was. "I have to admit. That was an asterous move!"

"You like that one?" she asked the Boy Wonder.

"Yeah. No need for anyone to cause a distraction on a mission. You can do that." Robin thought he found her and sent a bird-a-rang at an i-beam above him. But it hit air.

"And more." Stara reappeared over by the doorway and smiled, arms folded. "So, are we done?" she asked him.

"No way!" Robin ran at her and Starshine moved. Her movements were fluid and quick as she dodged him. But Robin was able to get in a shot at the formerly injured shoulder. Stara flinched but she responded with a sweep-kick that got Robin to fall back.

The acrobat wasn't going down. He got into a single hand stand and got back to his feet. The two met with a flurry of kicks and punches and neither were going to let up.

"Impressive," Batman said to Barry.

Flash grinned. He knew what was coming. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Kid Flash knew what was coming too. He felt bad for Robin. _Really bad._

Stara started to speed up. With everything. She ran around him, kicking and punching at him, but she pulled her punches so she didn't hurt him too much. She was a blur.

Robin tried to strike Starshine and he got frustrated at his inability to hit her. He couldn't understand it-she was like KF but with his martial arts skills. So why couldn't he hit her? He kept trying and trying and he was beginning to understand how the others felt when they couldn't hit him.

"I think we had enough. Both of you, stand down," commanded Batman.

Stara stopped instantly just as Robin spun to see his mentor. His fist collided with her chin.

_Crunch!_

Stara went down, holding her chin.

"Stara!" Wally was instantly at her side, checking her chin.

But the new girl was chuckling as Robin stood there, mortified. "Stara! I didn't mean-"

She waved off the boys. "I'm not worried. It's not broken and I can't believe that I didn't notice it in time."

"We still need to work on that," Flash told her. "And you weren't at peak speed."

"Um, I haven't ran in 2 and a ½ years. It felt good to run again." She had a smile on her face. Robin and Kid Flash helped her to her feet.

"I am sorry."

"No worries. I'm good. Nice shot, by the way."

"She's going to fit in just fine," said Artemis, smiling.

A/N: okay! That's the end of chapter 6. It was originally 5 pages but I don't like short chapters. This still feels short but I couldn't help it. So you guys got an idea of what she can do. I know Wally doesn't know martial arts but I figured he might have picked up some from Robin and Stara when she stayed with them. He didn't last long though.

As for Rocket, I probably messed with her too much but I figured that if anyone would have an issue with Kaldur and Stara, it would be Rocket. Now, it'll be about 2 weeks before 7 comes up. That's only because I am struggling with a fight scene on the beach, with Speed, Storm Shadow, Stara and Kaldur in 8. So I can seriously use some suggestions. If anyone has any, let me know. PM me or put it in a review. See you in a few weeks!


	8. Chapter 8

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was busy trying to get ahead on the chapters. I am writing chapter 10 now, so I have some leeway with this fic. I am also writing, 'Can You Keep A Secret?' which I am trying to decide if I should make it a 3-shot or try to write it as one long short story. So here's chapter 7!

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 7

They were in the kitchen.

After their meeting, Batman and Flash went their separate ways- Barry to get his wife, Iris, and Bruce to get Black Canary and Red Tornado so they could meet Starshine.

M'gann-or Miss Martian-was making breakfast for everyone. The others were sitting at the large table that was able to seat the whole team. Stara and Soleil went for a quick shower and change their clothes.

"So Kaldur…where are you taking Stara on your first date?" Roy teased.

"We hardly know each other," Kaldur told his best friend.

"So a walk on the beach should help. It's romantic," Robin offered.

"Dude! You're helping him with _my_ cousin!?" cried Wally. "That's against the code!"

Zatanna and Artemis laughed.

"C'mon Wally! This is Kaldur here! What's he gonna do?" Robin asked his best friend.

"Break her heart." Wally looked far too serious for his freckled face.

"Can't she handle herself?" Conner asked. "Because she sure handled us in the training room."

"Well…yeah…but she's my cousin!" Wally reiterated.

M'gann shook her head.

"Wally, I assure you, I will never hurt Stara," Kaldur told him.

"You have _no_ idea what she suffered through."

"Then tell us," Conner urged. Seeing Wally act this way was a first. He was curious about the teen girl too.

"There was a time she became afraid of her powers. She was afraid to touch anyone or anything because she was convinced she would blow them up. The Shadows showed her how to and nothing else. The martial arts were her dad's idea. That's why she has two black belts. My uncle had to earn her trust and then show her she could control what she blew up. That was when he realized that she could do way more. It took a long time to train her, to learn as he went. I can't tell you how many screw up that came from that."

"I didn't think Flash had it in him. So how did you guys find out about her super speed?" Robin asked.

"She was sparing with my Uncle. She went faster and faster and he was able to keep up. To me, they were both blurs. After he called time, she stopped and he realized what she did. Because what my Uncle does as a civilian, he was able to get a sample of her blood. That was when he learned she could do so much. She has to eat like us, and she absorbs the sun at a far faster rate than Superman. But the higher the amount of sun she takes in, the harder it is for her to control it. She can be at 90% and still control herself. Anything after that…well, let's just say my aunt and uncle had to replace the roof of their house a few times. When she did run, she burned through so much of her power trying to maintain my Uncle's speed. I know she lasted 29 seconds before she ran out of power."

"Wow…" Red Arrow commented. "So it was by accident that you guys realized she had super speed. So she's not a true speedster?"

"I think that's debatable. She'll say no, but I think she is. She can't vibrate through anything."

"Just like you," Robin pointed out.

"Hey!" Wally warned, even though it was the truth.

"So, anything else we should know?" Artemis asked. _'So she and Wally could run fast? Hm...'_

"She-_they_-had four brothers, all but one were non-metas," Wally told them.

"Her twin," Kaldur'ahm supplied.

"There's two of them!?" cried Raquel. She already had issues with one!

"Not anymore. He disappeared years ago and is presumed dead," Wally said.

"I had assumed that the name Storm was for a girl." Everyone stared at Kaldur. "I have done my research."

"My twin was just a few minutes older and ever bit an annoying brother."

Everyone turned to Stara and Soleil, who were in the entryway. "You've watched too much X-Men, Kaldur."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Stara adjusted her teal-colored crop top as she took a stool at the kitchen island. "Our mom was a Wiccan priestess. She used to tell me that she could feel our names. I had inner calm. My twin had a temper."

"There's no such thing as magic," Wally interjected.

"My mom's religion, not mine," Stara told him. "And not everything can be explained away by science."

"I am so not having this debate with you."

"Because I'll win."

"I don't think so!"

Kaldur saw the care Stara took in her appearance. She wore that teal-colored top with black shorts, teal-colored above the knee socks and black sneakers. Her hair was hanging down her back in waves. He loved her hair and the way her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "What was he like?" Aqualad asked, interupting the two.

"Fun." That's how Stara remembered her twin brother. Always and forever. "We loved the sandbox. Our parents got us one in the backyard and there was one at the park in our neighborhood and we went to the beach all the time. We never went to the water, we always build stuff in the sand. We loved the sand. Maybe 'cause we couldn't keep our powers under wraps."

Meanwhile, Soleil was whispering something to Miss Martian while wearing a yellow sundress with a lace overlay and white sandals. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled into a French braid. Miss Martian began to cook something else.

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Our powers flared just days after we were born. I blew up our crib with just a touch. We didn't get hurt though."

Zatanna stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious? I've never heard of that!"

"Neither did our parents. They tried but…we couldn't be controlled." Stara had sudden tears in her eyes. "And my brother paid for that."

"It's been 13 ½ years," Wally told her. "To think he's still alive because his body was never found is not healthy."

**"He's still alive!"** Stara boomed. Her eyes glowed brightly; a thin glowing haze surrounded her body. Her hands had small, sun-lit circles around them, as if she was going to fire.

Rocket jumped on top of the table, belt activated and her hands glowed as well, eager to retaliate.

"Stara, calm down! Take a breath, stay calm." Wally got up and was at her side in a second. "I'm sorry."

"I take it that speaking ill of your twin is a bad thing," Artemis commented.

Stara closed her eyes, trying to regain control over her powers. "It-it's okay, Wally. You're not a twin. You wouldn't understand."

Kaldur walked next to her and began to rub circles on her back. "It is only me," he whispered in her ear when she flinched. He felt her relax against him. "Can you sense your twin brother?"

"Okay, Raquel. You can get off the table now," Zatanna told her.

Rocket merely glared as she climbed down, feeling like a fool.

"Always," Stara whispered. "I didn't mean to lose control like that, you guys. Sorry."

"It's okay. Supey still suffers from anger management," Robin tattled.

"Hey!"

"Breakfast is ready!" M'gann announced.

"Let's take our plates to the living room," Roy suggested. "Raquel was on the table. And once shoes are on the table, I won't eat there."

"Good idea!" Wally zoomed toward the buffet of food but Stara had her arm out, nailed him in the chest and push him back. "Hey!"

"Everyone else needs to eat before we grab ours," Stara told him.

"Wally, your cousin is going to fit in just fine," Artemis told her boyfriend.

While everyone got their plates, M'gann handed Stara a large mug. Stara eyed her oddly after sniffing it.

'_It's broth. Soleil says you struggle with solid food. So, a liquid diet for you. I'll make more if you need it.'_

Starshine had tears in her eyes. No one's prepared anything for her in years. She forgot what it was like. She took a sip and nodded toward the Martian. It was very good.

Kaldur stood close to Stara as the others headed for the living room. He grabbed only toast, for he planned to show Stara the beach. He heard how Stara longed for the sand in her voice. He watched Wally take everything else and zip to the living room. "Would you like to see the beach?"

Stara nodded eagerly before sipping again. The broth did little to bother her stomach and she was grateful to not fight her stomach for food. "You have a beach here?"

"M'gann?"

Miss Martian had a plate and was just about to leave when Kaldur called her name. "Yes Kaldur?"

"Stara and I will be walking on the beach." Kaldur grabbed some more toast and Stara took a gulp from the mug. He held out a hand and she took it. They left the kitchen.

* * *

"Man, what is it about you and beaches!?" cried Zander. He was in Bermuda shorts, his mechanical arm gleaming in the late morning sun. He eyed his partner, who wore jeans and carried his sandals as he walked on the sand. Greg's eyes were closed, as if he was enjoying the sand. "I got sand in my shorts!"

"Then deal!" Greg shouted. Being shirtless, being kissed by the sun's rays, feeling the sand scrape ever so gently on his feet was pure heaven for Storm Shadow. Each grain of sand felt strong as he kneeled down and sift his fingers through the sand. He closed his eyes. He was home. The sand was comforting, and he didn't expect Zander to understand. He could almost hear her. His memories taking him to a time he could almost remember. He had no idea as to why the sand was comforting to him. The memories were like and old movie playing in his head, the volume nearly faded.

'_I wanna sand, Stom…'_ came the faded voice in his head.

_The wealth of red hair blew with the wind as laughter was barely heard around them. 'Dey ina sand_,' came his voice.

'_Mahe dem go, Stom. Mahe it rain.'_

Storm Shadow smiled.

His sister's voice.

One that often haunted his sleep.

Zander didn't understand how he felt. He knew he had a sister. He had vague details-red hair in pigtails, a blue sundress, sandals, pale skin, faded hazel eyes. But he knew she was out there somewhere.

And someday, he will find her.

* * *

"So Kaldur…you don't do PDA?" Stara asked. The red head walked next to Kaldur'ahm, her socks and sneakers left by the zeta tubes. Her feet enjoyed the feel of the sand between her toes.

Kaldur knew that he was out of character as far as she was concerned. "I do not." He learned what the letters meant due to Robin teasing Kid Flash. And he was happy. He did not care if the others on the team had an issue. But he knew most of them were happy for him. So he didn't put much thought into how the team would take him dating…was he dating? "I am sorry about Rocket."

"Why?" She stopped where she stood.

"She has feelings for me, which I do not return."

"You can't help how people feel. So don't try. Just be yourself." The teen girl kneeled into the sand, running her fingers through it. A euphoric look of joy came to her face as she closed her eyes. Faint memories came to her, from a time nearly forgotten.

Kaldur grinned. Perhaps Robin had been right…

Stara then remembered where she was and she opened her eyes. "Sorry. I'm just…um…"

"Having a moment?" Aqualad supplied.

"Yeah." Blushing, she climbed back to her feet. "What is it like? To be leader?" she asked.

That took Kaldur by surprised. He looked as if he'd been asked if he ate fish. "I consider it an honor. I enjoy being leader."

"With Kid Flash, Robin and Speedy around!? Those three look like they get into some mess all the time!"

"He goes by Red Arrow now," he corrected her. "And they can be trying at times."

"Kid Flash _alone_ can be trying." Stara watched as Kaldur cracked a smile. "See, you agree!"

Waves of water lapped at the beach as the teens grew quiet. Walking at a relaxed pace, the two enjoyed the other's company.

Until the waves got stronger and took out Starshine's feet and balance from her. She yelped and fell into the wave, getting soaked in seconds as the waves washed over her.

Kaldur watched as she sputtered as she sat up. Her hair fell in ringlets around her face and he smiled. Her clothes clung to her. "Are you well?" he asked, trying to keep form laughing.

"This isn't funny, Aqualad!" she cried.

"I am sorry," Kaldur chuckled. He got to his knees and helped her get to hers as the water lapped at them both. He caught her eyes staring at him, as if she longed for something more. Her eyes begged for him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His clothes were getting wet but he didn't mind at all. "Six months, Stara. I've waited six months."

Stara was shaking. "F-for what?" she asked softly.

That was when Kaldur got brave and kissed her right on her lips! He felt a jolt take him as she meekly kissed him back. If sunlight had a taste, he was sure that her lips were that. He felt her hands anchor to his shoulders. He pulled back to see her hazel/green eyes darken in lust. "This is your first kiss?" he asked, and he sounded breathless.

Stara squeaked, "Yes." She was just as breathless as him. He kissed her! He really kissed her!

"Am I moving too fast?" he asked. Her wet clothes got every inch of his clothing wet but he wasn't focused on that at the moment. He couldn't believe that at their age, she had never been kissed. He planned for her to experience everything that should not have been denied to her.

"No. Just…please, Kaldur." She was reeling from her first kiss. She wanted him again.

"You never have to beg." Kaldur leaned in for another kiss and their lips met and that contact, that smallest of contacts flamed into a passionate kiss. It was a kiss with no words, for both teens found so much, so quickly, so soon. His webbed hands traveled down her back and back up under her shirt, which got Stara to push her body more into him...

"Looks like we have our Romeo and Juliet!" Greg yelled out.

They broke apart, got to their feet and glared at the teen boys interrupting them in less than 5 seconds.

Storm Shadow raised a hand at them; a gust of wind swept them up before they could react and threw them into the air.

"Time to decide, Starshine!" Speed aimed arrows at the falling teens, waiting to fire.

Both Starshine and Aqualad managed to land on their feet. Aqualad withdrew his water-bearers. Stara went into a fighting stance.

This sucked!

A kiss ruined by jerks!

Starshine was angry. She was going to make them pay!

***And there it is! I think this will be updated every two weeks so I can get chapters ahead . I am in the middle of chapter 10 but I like 5 or 6 chapters written so I can update more often. And so I got some fics for you guys to read. First up is 'Fugitive' from XxNeonShadowsxX. It's nearly done but it's a great fic about Wally and Dick bonding experience. And second is 'Rebel Justice' by Breeze-n-Shadow. It's a different take on the Justice Lords from the series Justice League with YJ thrown into it. I'm hooked on this story and I can't wait to read more! As for 'Can You Keep a Secret?' I am asking my readers to tell me if they would like this fic to be a mini-series or if I should make it a long one shot. To learn about this fic, read my bio. And as always, review, review, review! ***


	9. Chapter 9

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: I had a request from a new reviewer, Mark in Orlando. So…I will dedicate this chapter to him because he asked for it! Now I hope I do Spitfire some justice here…

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 8

"Recognize Flash, 0-4, Recognize Iris Allen, F 0-1."

Soleil squealed when the computer announced her 'uncle's arrival.' Or should she be calling him dad? At the moment, she didn't care. Scarfing down the last of her waffles, the young girl left her plate on the floor and made a run for the zeta tubes.

But Flash beat her to the living room doorway with Iris Allen draped in her husband's arms. As soon as he set his wife onto her feet, Soleil had arms thrown around her waist. "Aunt Iris!" the girl cried happily.

Iris, a red-head herself, hugged the younger De Parra fiercely. "Are you alright? DO you have any idea how long we've been searching for you girls!?" It all came out in a rush, and Flash's wife spoke so fast, the teen heroes wondered if she was the originator of Flash's "speedtalk."

"I'm sorry. Stara knows how to play hide and seek really well," Soleil said in a small voice. She sounded far younger than her 12 years.

"Honey, let me introduce the teens to you," Barry told her, steering her away from Soleil.

"Hi, Aunt Iris!" Robin said, giving the woman a hug.

"Robin…" she said affectionately, her arms around him. She was very careful not to reveal his real name, mostly because Barry had hounded her not to say it. "Where's Wally?"

"Um, maybe getting more food…"

About 5 minutes earlier…

Wally took his plate and Artemis' and placed them into the sink. He turned around and Artemis planted a fierce kiss on his lips! It only took him a second to be shocked and less than that to return it. When they parted, he was breathless. "What was that for?"

Artemis gave him a secret smile. "For being you."

He had a goofy grin on his face as he picked her up in his arms and made their way on the other side of the kitchen island. He sat her down on a stool and kissed her again.

Artemis laughed, her arms quickly around his neck. It was her that pulled away a minute later. "Um, did the computer announce that your uncle was here?"

Wally sat in the stool next to her, and then pulled her to sit on him with him balancing the two of them on one stool. "Don't know. But things around here are going to get harder…as far as us two doing this."

"Wally!"

"Stara's never had a boyfriend. I don't ever think she knows how to have one."

"Wally…"

"I don't think Kaldur gets it!"

"Wally, take a breath. Don't worry about Stara. She'll get the hang of it. I bet she and Kaldur are somewhere around here…all alone." Artemis chuckled at Wally's panicked expression. "But enough about them. More us!" Artemis then kissed him again.

* * *

Iris kept Soleil close to her. "It's not your fault." She picked up the empty plates and they headed off to the kitchen. "Has Stara been dealing with your father's death?" she asked.

"Um, dear…I don't think this is the time," Barry began delicately.

"Why not? Isn't it important?" Superboy had asked.

"It is," Iris told the young man that really, really looked like Superman. Goodness, there was no mistaken the resemblance! "It's important because they vanished the day we buried their dad."

Worried looks came over the remaining teens. Rocket looked concerned. Conner looked as if he wanted to start a war, and Red Arrow was probably going to help. Robin shook in quiet fury.

"Where is Wally?"

"Calm down, Iris. He's probably eating," Barry told her. But he took a quick look around and noticed that Wally was missing. He saw Iris heading off into the kitchen. "Iris, let's not crowd Wally."

"Now why would I be crowding Wally?" she asked her husband.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

Artemis ran her hands through Wally's gingered hair, loving how soft it was, considering that it looked like he never ran a brush through it. Wally blew air into her mouth as he pulled her closer to him. As it was, they were sitting pretty close together. Any closer and she would be straddling his waist. But his kisses were amazing. Slight vibrations into every kiss, every small nip. That was heaven. She was worried about someone walking in on them, like 12 year old Soleil, but Wally wasn't worried about it so why would she-

"**WALLY!**" screamed Iris Allen, which had Artemis throwing herself off of Wally in less than 2 seconds. Wally fell back in the stool, smacked his head on the way down to the floor with the side of the counter top. "Aunt Iris!" he cried.

"I can't believe you! Making out with Artemis in the kitchen! Have you no shame!?" she yelled. She looked at Artemis, but there was a twinkle in her eye. The two had met before.

"Um…I'm supposed to?" he asked. "I'm not ashamed of Artemis."

"Awww," teased Robin.

"Dude, butt out!" Wally hissed.

"(singing) Wally and Artemis sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, second comes marriage-Eeep!" Soleil ducked behind Superboy as someone threw an apple in her direction. It was probably Artemis.

"Get a room, Wally! That's what that meant!" Iris groaned. She shook her head and smiled at her nephew.

Barry helped Wally back to his feet. "I tried to keep her out," he told his nephew.

Iris glared at her husband. "You're on the couch tonight," she said, overhearing him.

Barry winced.

"Where is Stara?" Iris said, looking at her nephew.

"Um…"

"Oh! Hello Megan! Her and Aqualad are walking on the beach," M'gann told them. "Aqualad wanted to show her the sand."

"**WHAT!?**" Barry looked about ready to run out to the beach and beat Kaldur senseless.

Iris was angry. "You let my adopted daughter out!?"

"Don't worry, ," Robin spoke up, wanting to get things calmed down. "Aqualad won't let anything happen to her."

* * *

"Duck!" Aqualad pushed Stara down and used his water bearers to create a water shield to block Speed's barrage of arrows.

For a couple of relaxing teen assassins, they were somehow armed to the teeth. Speed wasn't letting up with the arrows either. Aqualad knew that his shield wouldn't last forever, but he hoped that maybe a few of their teammates would find them.

Stara reached into her jean shorts and pulled out her assassin throwing stars. She threw 2 of them at Speed's arrows, breaking them. "Now!"

Kaldur dropped his shield and ran forward, forming a water mace. He was just fast enough to break Speed's bow. He got kicked in the gut for his efforts.

Stara got to her feet and quickly dodged Storm Shadow, who was weaponless at the moment. The two were locked in a fierce hand-to-hand combat match. Kicks, punches and flips colored their fight as Storm Shadow lured Starshine away from Speed and Aqualad.

Meanwhile, Speed, who was now bow-less, tried stumping onto Aqualad's head after he managed to trip the Atlantean. Kaldur rolled out of the way in time. As he did, he took out Speed's legs, just like Black Canary taught him.

Speed landed hard onto his back.

Storm Shadow tried to twist out of the arm lock that Stara put him in but she was moving with him, to keep his arm trapped. "You're on the wrong side!" he yelled to her.

"I'll never rejoin the Shadows!" she yelled back. "You tell them that!"

He tried once again to get free by taking a step back to hook his foot behind her knee but Starshine blocked his leg with a foot. "You better."

"Was that a threat?" Her eyes began to glow.

"No, little girl. A promise. That's all. And a vow that Firecracker plans to burn this town to the ground if you don't."

"No, I'm pretty sure now all that was a threat." She pushed him away from her and stumbled forward as he was released. As soon as he turned to face her, she got him square in the chest with her disc-like sun blast, which threw him back into the air as he was thrown back into an unsuspecting Speed, who was just getting back to his feet.

The two villains collided with each other and were a mess of limps and bodies.

"I don't want to be back with the Shadows. I don't want to be an assassin. I was meant to be a hero. Unlike you two jerks. So either get lost or I'll do it for you." Stara gave a glare that would have impressed Batman himself.

Knowing that something was wrong, Aqualad jogged over to one very pissed off Starshine. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good." But her glowing eyes and body language said something different.

Speed and Storm Shadow slowly got up. "It'll take much more than that to stop us two…and the Shadows…"

A bird-a-rang came right at the two and both got out of its way.

Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Artemis, Red Arrow, Miss Martian and Superboy were running at them, Wally sped up ahead and at the pair, ready to show them why no one messes with speedsters.

Storm Shadow eyed the red and yellow blur and grinned. He rubbed his hands together and they glowed a gray color as the skies darkened.

Stara felt her power cut off with the clouds blocking the sun. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her remaining assassin stars. She threw them at the meta-human teen assassin.

Speed's right arm changed into a metal bow and he fired arrow after arrow at the thrown stars. Her eyes widened as each one exploded in mid-air before they could hit Storm Shadow. She couldn't believe what she saw. Speed's mechanical arm was his bow too? Really, don't the bad guys fight fair!?

As Wally got closer to Storm Shadow, the Mohawk teen created a sand storm to block the rest of Young Justice. The storm itself did little to slow the teen speedster, which Storm Shadow knew would happen as he dodged it but the others couldn't in time.

As soon as Wally reached the red haired Mohawk-wearing assassin, Storm Shadow launched a sudden gust of wind at Kid Flash, lifting him up in mid-run. That gust of wind became a cyclone, which tossed poor Wally within it as if he was a mere pebble.

Stara turned her head, getting distracted by Wally's yells for help. Speed saw his chance. He launched another arrow, aimed right at her head.

"Starshine! Look out!" cried Reed Arrow as Robin tried to make his way through the sand storm. The force of it made the Boy Wonder duck his head once again.

Stara saw something move from the corner of her eyes and moved her head, but the metal arrow caught her cheek and cut the bottom of her left ear. She gasped at the sharpness of pain it created.

Kaldur's tattoo lines lit up fiercely as he manipulated the water behind him and a water dragon came from the sea and at Speed and Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow knew he was close to his limit but he was not going to lose to a bunch of heroes. He released the dizzy Kid Flash who was ten feet off the ground! He aimed his cyclone at Kaldur's water dragon and the two clashed in a sparkling frenzy of power and strength.

Stara saw Wally falling from the sky and she panicked. She started to run, forcing all of her remaining sun powers to her speed, to pour it on. Considering that she never had run on sand before, she took a small stumble forward before getting herself planted just right and letting herself run. She had forgotten the joy of running, of being free of the pain and hurt that the world had given her. But she knew she couldn't focus on the joys of running. She had to catch Wally! She had to prove that she really was a speedster, just like Barry and Wally!

Miss Martian was able to catch a hold of the others trapped in the sand storm and was slowly lifting all of them out of the sand storm.

Speed aimed an arrow at Stara as she ran to catch Wally. He fired it at her. Red Arrow fired an arrow and knocked Speed's arrow out of the way.

Kid Flash was falling.

Stara, he saw, was running toward him. But he saw that she was slow. The sand was working against her. She didn't even notice that she had been in danger, she was so focused on catching him.

Storm Shadow overwhelmed Kaldur, his water dragon dissipating rapidly, then the Atlantean hero was swept up in the cyclone and it went over to catch up with Stara. It swept up the sand as it went for her. She knew it was coming and was running in a zig-zag motion to lose the cyclone.

Miss Martian freed herself and the rest of the team. "NO!" she cried, terror on her face.

Wally landed against a semi-flat rock formation. He was limp against it.

Stara stood there, stopped in her tracks, terror written on her face, forgetting about the cyclone, the other heroes, even the teen assassins. All were forgotten in that moment. Nothing mattered in that one moment except she had failed. "Wally," she whispered.

"STARSHINE!" Robin threw bird-a-rangs at the teen assassins running right at her, finally able to see where he was aiming his weapons at.

Storm Shadow let his cyclone go, which freed Aqualad. Seconds later, he paid for that mistake as he and Speed got swept away from her by Kaldur's water cannon as Artemis and Red Arrow rained arrows on the two.

Those two seemed to have enough. They ran in the opposite direction once they had their footing under them. Miss Martian landed herself and the others, Roy and Artemis still firing arrows after them.

Stara ran over to Wally and made her way up the rock. "Wally?" Tears ran down her face as she saw the blood pool around his mouth, which meant he landed hard against the rocks. She gently ran her fingers along his side closest to her for any broken ribs. And she felt them right away. There was no mistaken them.

Wally moaned.

"KF!" Robin scrambled up the rocks to kneel down next to his best friend.

"He's still breathing, bleeding internally. I felt four broken ribs," she whispered to him, her voice laced with guilt.

"Guys," Robin called out, taking charge. "KF's hurt. He needs the Infirmary. _NOW!_" He squeezed her hand in comfort. "I've known Wally for a long time. Running on sand is nearly impossible," he whispered to her. "It was your first time, wasn't it?" he said to her.

Stara was grateful that he understood. She nodded at him as she gently moved his head to make sure that his neck wasn't broken as well. She couldn't look at him, let alone anyone else. She let Wally down. She let Barry down.

What good was having speed if she couldn't do it right?

She was regretting _ever_ coming back.

****Well, everyone! This was a chapter that I had to add a bit more to make a new reader happy. I don't know if I did the Spitfire pairing any justice, so I need to know if it was okay or if I better stay away from it! So the next chapter will be in 2 weeks, and yes I am struggling with Chapter 12. But I have a few chapters for cushion just in case. Lucky for you guys.

So me, Pretty Princess and Angel (Co-authors of my other fic 'Future Dividends' ) are going trick-or-treating this year. So far, we got 2 cars loaded with kids and another parent coming along with their car as well. I am going as Superboy. I even cut off my hair to look a bit more like him. That was nine inches of hair, people. I just need his shirt and I am good to go. The girls have their costumes, as well as their baby brother. I made sure they would have them. And because of that, their friends are asking if they can come along. I had to let my sister take over because it's her van and her Thunderbird isn't running at the moment and I have an Echo. A very small car. Oh well. We'll figure something out! So enjoying the fic so far? Review for me so I know. Okay? ***


	10. Chapter 10

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: I am going on a temporary hiatus until after Halloween. I will explain more at the end of this chapter.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 9

"What the hell!?" cried Zander, throwing down his broken bow. They were back at their little hideout and the red & blond haired teen was pissed. "You stalled!"

"I did not!" Greg plopped down on the leather couch. "I just goofed!"

"Goofed!? Aqualad sprayed us as if we were dirt on the concrete! And all because you were watching Kid Flash _fall_!"

"I love to see suffering, so sue me!" Greg yelled. He did forget that he had Aqualad trapped, so yeah, he goofed. "Besides, there were too many of them."

"I agree. Divide and conquer. Master Firecracker wants Starshine but no-_oo_, you had to piss her off!" Zander told his best friend. "Did you see her wear her Flash insignia?"

"Yeah. You think Flash became her mentor?"

"If Kid Flash was any indication, yeah." Zander unhooked his metal arm and placed it on the table before sitting in the nearest chair. "So, we go after the Flashes. Force them to hand her over."

"Or, she leaves." Storm Shadow nodded in thought. "I like how you think."

"Well…that's Kai Wolf for you. Always see the big picture. Stomach the mission…"

"Win at all costs," Greg finished.

* * *

Iris sat next to Stara, who bounced her right leg in nervousness. Barry Allen's wife knew that young Stara did inherit a few of her husband's habits. But even she was worried because both Barry and Batman were in the Infirmary with her nephew.

"I'm sorry, Iris."

The red-head turned her head to stare at the nearly-legal adult, whose head was bowed, her wealth of red hair hiding her face from view. She almost didn't hear her. "Stara, don't blame yourself."

"I was too slow."

Iris knew Stara once. From the age of 12 until she had turned 14, the wife of Flash knew that Stara was indeed blaming herself. The young lady next to her was so very different from the 12 year old she had met. At first, she had been angry that Flash took on training someone who wasn't in control of herself. But Barry always loved a challenge. And Stara was just that. She knew that if her husband hadn't trained Stara, the she would have been on the side of evil. Stara was a shy girl in crowds, growing uncomfortable around other people because of her powers. She was also thoughtful, and loved to shop-as long as others weren't around. Without Flash's guidance, Stara would have been lost to the world. "You barely began your superspeed training before you left. How is _this_ your fault?"

Stara had an answer. "Wally got hurt because of me. Because I wasn't careful enough."

It hurt Iris to hear the soft, sad tone of voice coming from the teen that was her adopted daughter. So she did the one thing that would help-she hugged Stara.

To her mortification, Starshine burst into tears.

* * *

Wally came to.

His ribs burned in pain as his first deep breath ended in a hitched gasp. "Anyone get the license of that jet?"

"Wally?"

Kid Flash opened his eyes. Robin's face swam into focus. "Dick?" he whispered. He tried to sit up.

The 13 year old Bat prodigy stalled him. "Don't move, Wally. You got 7 broken ribs."

"Damn." Wally was in pain and he wished he could be numb but due to his speedster metabolism, any pain meds he is given would just filter out before his body could heal. He was ready to close his eyes when something dawned on him. "Stara! Is she-"

"Calm down, Kid." Barry was at his bed side instantly. "She's fine. Mad at herself but okay."

Wally looked confused.

"She blames herself for what happened to you," Dick explained. "She didn't get much speedster training, did she?"

Wally forced himself to sit up, and he felt the bandages around his torso as pain exploded with his movement. "I gotta see her. It wasn't her fault."

"Easy, Wally." Artemis was at her boyfriend's side, keeping him from leaving the bed. "You're not strong enough."

"Artemis, I love you but this is my cousin. She never ran on sand before. She doesn't know to adjust her body weight when running on it. Or on water. Or on gravel."

"She only knows how to run on asphalt?" Artemis asked. "What kind of speedster is that?"

"Um…yeah, I didn't get a chance to really show her much," Flash admitted.

Wally pulled Artemis as close to him as he could. He wanted a kiss. So he took one.

Artemis tried pulling away but Wally wasn't letting go. So she gave up trying. But she wasn't fully into the kiss. She had no idea that Starshine didn't know everything about herself and her abilities. It was almost sad to know that little fact about her. She pulled away from Wally's lips. "What was that for?"

"Just because." Wally was grateful to be alive. Stara never gave up trying to run on the sand to get to him. That was his cousin, stubborn as always. "I really need to see her."

Artemis nodded. "I'll bring her to you."

* * *

Kaldur stood several feet away, Stara's cries breaking his heart. He saw Flash's wife trying to console the teen girl. He felt as if he failed her. Storm Shadow and Speed came up on them as the two shared the most intimate kiss he had ever received. He felt giddy inside, for he was her first kiss. He felt honored to show her, to express his feelings for her. He felt even more powerful that she shared his feelings as well.

Making a bold decision, Kaldur'ahm walked to Stara with purpose in his steps.

Roy and Conner watched him do this and they shook their heads, for different reasons. "He's going for it," Roy told Conner.

"I like seeing Kaldur like this. I mean, I have M'gann, Wally has Artemis, and Robin has Zatanna. He deserves to be happy too."

"And Rocket?"

"Well…she's acting all…weird."

"It's called 'a woman scorned'," Roy told the other clone.

Iris let Stara go when the Atlantean teen came to them. The gills and fins were slightly off-putting but Flash had brought home Aquaman for dinner on more than one occasion so the shock value wasn't there anymore. But still… "Is there any news on Wally?" she asked.

"I do not have any, Mrs. Allen," Kaldur said politely. He sat down on the other side of Starshine. "Kid Flash is most resilient."

"My nephew is that and more," Iris agreed.

Aqualad took Stara's hand into his webbed one and used his thumb to rub circles gently into her hand, hoping to calm her.

Stara pulled away from Iris and leaned into Kaldur instantly, and relaxed against him. She needed him.

"This is not your fault," Kaldur told her softly. "No one blames you for what happened."

"But I bought this to you guys," she whispered.

"We are heroes, Stara. Getting hurt is part of the job. I do not mind the added trouble."

"I wasn't fast enough."

"Your powers are sun-based, are they not?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You are not a true speedster. Having super speed is a bonus. One, I assume, wasn't worked on long enough to be a true asset for you. But that is the past. You have a chance to be stronger, to be the greatest asset for this team."

Stara pulled away from Kaldur abruptly, staring into his silver blue eyes. "But-but-"

"Robin is an acrobat trained by the Dark Knight himself. Kid Flash is a science prodigy with Flash's speed. Both Red Arrow and Artemis are world class archers, trained in part, by Green Arrow. Miss Martian is a White Martian with powers that will one day surpass those of her uncle, Martian Manhunter. Zatanna is the daughter of the world's greatest magician, and is just as powerful. Superboy is Superman's equal in strength and heart. I am a combat sorcerer with an affinity to water, my strengths different from my king. Rocket is a heroine with powers over gravity and kinetic energy. Your meta powers offer you a wide range of abilities. On top of that, you are a martial artist. So very different but so badly needed. You know what you can do and will try your best when you are faced with something you are not good at without fear. That fearlessness is what attracted me to you in the first place. Your heart, however, is your greatest asset. You are selfless, quick on your feet and humble. You being on this team will make us even stronger."

Stara wiped at her eyes with her free hand. "You're just saying that."

Her soft voice caused butterflies in Kaldur's stomach. "I only speak the truth. You have your secrets, but they are ones I will enjoy learning about." Aqualad caught her green eyes with his graying silver blue ones.

Stara was caught up in his eyes. They were intense but full of love. She didn't know how she ended up at 17 and being in love for the first time but Kaldur made her feel giddy every time he was near. She could tell that he held himself back, so he didn't scare her off.

So she made a choice.

He would learn about her life on the streets, about the few kind people she met, about the evil ones that tried to do something to her…and about the one time…

Starshine pulled away from him slightly and pulled his head to her, kissing him deeply.

Kaldur lost his balance slightly, he was caught off guard. But he regained his balance and kissed her back, understanding instantly what she wanted.

Iris smiled, tears in her eyes. To see Stara act like a normal teen made her happy. She wasn't sure if Aqualad was the best person for her but Iris remembered a time when Barry was rejected because of his overly good nature. But she married him anyway. So Flash's wife had a feeling that wedding bells will toll for Stara.

As long as Barry didn't kill Aqualad.

A soft cough echoed in the hall.

Stara and Kaldur broke apart, blushing.

Artemis had a knowing smirk on her face before saying, "Wally's awake."

"Is he okay?" Iris asked, standing up.

"Yeah. He wants to see you, Stara."

The teen stood up and smiled at the archer. The two went to see Wally, Iris and Kaldur close behind them.

* * *

"Uncle B?" Wally said, looking at his uncle with a far too-serious look.

"What is it, Wally?" Flash still sat in the chair next to his bed, unwilling to get up and move. He bounced his legs to keep them moving.

"We have to train Stara on her speed. Like, as soon as possible."

"Wally, I am kinda busy-"

"Ask Batman for some time off. He'd understand," Wally insisted.

"Wally-"

"Barry, your nephew is right. Starshine needs to complete her speedster training." Batman was standing off in the shadows of the Infirmary, and Flash didn't flinch, unlike some people within the League. "Can you do it, Wally? Teach her?"

"Running on sand, yeah. But water…I'm still learning that. We'd need my uncle for that," KF answered honestly.

"Barry, the League would understand. If Wally is willing to train her to run on sand when he is well, then when it comes to running on water, you can get that time off and show them both."

"It's not that I can't do it," Wally amended. "I just can't stay above the water. I'm not any good to her if I drown."

"You won't drown," Barry told his nephew.

"But she will."

Robin, who had been quiet and listening to the exchange, perked up. "She can't swim?"

"No, she can't," Wally told his best friend.

"But…but that's not possible. She's so powerful."

"Don't tell her that. She'll feel guilty that anyone thinks that way about her. But I think before she learns to run on the water, we can get Kaldur to teach her. I mean, he taught me."

Batman nodded, understanding that Wally was trying to get Starshine ready for anything. Considering that the Shadows weren't going to give up on her just yet, he had to agree. "That seems reasonable. While she trains to run on sand, Aqualad can teach her to swim."

"Crap Wally! Did you tell them!?" Stara said with a smile on her face as she and Artemis entered his room.

"Yeah. He did." Flash stood up and walked over to her, to hug her again. And he held onto her tightly. "Wally is going to train you on sand. Then when you're ready, I'll train you both on water."

"Um…crushing me, Barry," she got out and he let go.

"Wally!" Iris ran past the two and pulled Wally to her, to hug him.

"It's okay, Aunt Iris. It was just a little fall," Wally told his aunt.

"A little fall? Onto to some rocks!? That is **not **a little fall!" Iris cried. But she let go of him.

"Hey guys? Can Stara and I talk alone?" Wally asked.

The room got quiet.

Barry was out of the room in a second. Iris nodded and followed. Robin followed right behind her and Artemis smiled at her boyfriend before she left too.

"Everyone, Batman," Wally told the Dark Knight.

So with a dramatic sweep of his cape, Batman left. But not before he left a little present. But they didn't know that.

So Stara made her way to the bed and sat on its edge, staring at Wally.

"Don't run again," he said, starting out.

"I-…How did you know?" she asked.

"I know. History almost repeated itself. I want you to stay. It'll devastate Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry if you go again. Even Soleil will be angry with you for leaving her behind." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Does he know?" she asked Wally.

"The note? No, I kept quiet on that," Wally told her.

"When I told you to look after your Uncle, I didn't mean for you to become Kid Flash," she told him.

"Hey, that's what cousins are for. To not really listen to anything the other says."

Stara chuckled. "Well then, you better hope Professor Zoom doesn't find out I'm back. He's not going to be thrilled." She reached out to his bandaged ribs.

Wally caught her hand. "Don't. You'll be out cold for days."

"You know you'd be out of bed within the hour if I do it," Stara told him.

"Have you even recharged yet?" Wally asked.

"Red Arrow is going with me later so I can."

"Exactly why you can't be doing it now! You'll be out for a week then! Besides…Artemis likes me being still for once."

"Speaking of, you better be good to her, Wally."

"First Aunt Iris, now you. I _am_ being good toward her."

"I never thought you'd get a girl that can put up with your antics," she told him quietly. "Wally, how you know when you're in love?"

Wally choked on his spit.

* * *

"WHAT!" cried Barry. "She told him to look after me! IS she crazy!"

Batman placed a hand on Flash's shoulder, trying to calm the speedster. "She was really your partner, Barry. She wanted to make sure you would be okay without her. I doubt she intended for him to become Kid Flash but it shows that they loved you enough to help you."

"My kid…Bats, she's my kid now. I can't let her get taken from me again. Not by the Shadows, not by Zoom, no one will take her from me. I made a promise to her dad…"

"And you have kept it, Flash. You helped when no one else could. But she's here now and no one here will allow her to disappear again. _Especially me."_ Batman then watched as Stara shook her head at something Wally said.

* * *

"Wow. I don't really know. For me, I felt lost when Artemis isn't around. When she is, she gives me hell. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Why? Do you love Kaldur?"

"I do."

Wally grinned. He had to. His cousin, in love? This was tease-worthy news. "Are you sure? You two barely know each other."

"I know. But I want to know more about him. Can't you tell me?"

"Well, I don't know him all that great. He's a great leader, even though at times he's too serious. Kinda like how you were. Or are."

"I still am. He makes me feel safe, Wally. Like nothing can ever hurt me again."

Kid Flash caught the look in his cousin's eyes. She was hiding something from them all. _Something bad._ "What happened to you on the streets?"

There was a small jump in her posture and her eyes were wide with worry. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Bullshit. You know you can tell me, cuz. I won't say anything."

"I don't need you to fix it!" she yelled at him.

Wally blinked. "What would I have to fix?"

Stara closed her eyes, and that made Wally more suspicious. "Nothing."

"That outburst wasn't _nothing_, Stara. What happened to you?"

"Things…" she said evasively.

Wally sighed. "You're worse than Rob! What things?"

"Stuff I'm not proud of." Stara stood up, signaling that the conversation was so over. "Don't worry about it, Wally."

"And once again, I am saying bullshit! I will find out! And if someone hurt you, I swear they are dead!"

"And this conversation is over!" she told him. She couldn't tell anyone, not even Wally or Barry. And especially not Kaldur. She walked away from Wally and out of the Infirmary before she could break down and tell him.

* * *

It had been a long and trying day. Stara stood at the control panel for the zeta tubes. She was trying to figure out how leave the Cave. Wally was still recovering but was on the mend pretty fast. By morning, he was going to be healed. Artemis had kept quiet about Kaldur and her kissing, and the female archer and her were becoming fast friends.

But even a shopping trip couldn't clear her conscious, even though it was a gift from Flash. That trip to the mall nearly didn't happen because of Starshine's anxiety about crowds in small places. But Kaldur held her hand and Miss Martian and Superboy encouraged her. So she got through the trip without freaking out.

So Starshine wanted to clear her head, her conscious, her soul. She pressed the map on the Zeta Tube computer console and it popped up. She looked for the nearest location of a Zeta Tube that would take her to her city of choice. A city she knew well.

"Leaving so soon?"

Starshine whirled around and found Rocket coming toward her, a smile on her face. Stara was on guard fast. "I just need to clear my head."

"You don't have to explain. I understand." Raquel then softened her face. "I'm sorry about earlier. I should have been nicer."

Stara nodded, not really sure if Rocket was being sincere or not. Jealousy, she knew, was a powerful emotion. "You know how to work this?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" the dark-skinned teen asked.

Stara pointed to her desired location.

Raquel raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"I know no Shadows are there." Stara walked away from the panel and headed for the portal doorway. "If they ask, you'll tell them?"

"Of course. Kaldur picked you, I'm sorry for being a bitch about it. But good luck to you! See you later!" Rocket activated the Zeta Tube.

"Recognize: Starshine. B-1-0."

As soon as Stara was gone, Raquel smiled. "There might no be no Shadows there but the villains in _that_ town will eat you alive."

****Okay. So here's the deal. I gave you a longer chapter, as in part of chapter 10 is included, because I am going on Hiatus until after Halloween. I have to get ready for this night of free, awesome candy! I am also going on this due to the lack of reviews. I will continue to write the chapters while I am away from the computer. If I don't see a certain number of reviews when I return with the next chapter, then I will do random updates from that point forward. I will not leave a story undone; however, I will not do two week updates because no one is reviewing. I may go to once a month, if that. I will also finish the story quickly so I don't have it lag long. I am also working on a new series and I will start that one with a short story. So I am in a hurry to finish this story all together. So if you want to see me update this fic regularly, then please review. Otherwise, I will rush this story to be done and my readers may not like how this one ends. So review, people! See you after Halloween! ****


	11. Chapter 11

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: Chapter 10 is very short. But I will try to make it longer.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 10

Undisclosed Location

11:54 pm

The moonlit sky lit up nearly all of the shadowed corners of the city. The all-night Burger Fool was one of the few all-night eateries still open. Its neon light flickered and dance on the walls of the apartment buildings that surrounded it.

A normal city on the surface.

But in reality, it was far from it.

Most people would like to forget the events of the Gang Riots and on that fateful night, a mysterious gas was released and insanity ensued. Thus, the Bang Babies were born.

Mostly villains, no doubts there.

However, a few heroes arose to help out the out-manned and out-numbered police.

Static Shock was his hero name. He fought the other teenage Bang Babies time and time again, while keeping his identity mostly a secret. Only a few know who he really is.

One was Gear, a human whose passive exposure (is this even possible?) to the gas through Static allowed him to gain super intelligence. In other words, he became a super genius. Helping Static on multiple occasions, he became his partner. And at times, having a partner was the only way to win.

Then the team got bigger.

A created super soldier, She-bang, wanted to be normal and free from the people who wanted to mass-produce her and make more clones of her. Her creators took her away from the lab and raised her as their child. She butted in on Static's fights more than once, and annoyed the hell out of him and Gear, but in the end, having someone with super strength and agility like hers would be a great addition to the team. And so, she unofficially joined them in their fight to protect their city.

Then something unexpected happened.

A former villain, Rubber Band Man, wanted to be a hero. Wanting to get away from his older brother codenamed Ebon and wanting a music career, Adam Evans changed gears and at first, no one believed he wanted to be a hero. But when he helped Static take down Ebon, who most considered the most dangerous and most powerful evil Bang Baby ever, Static gave him a chance.

And no one has regretted it since.

So these four teens became the unofficial protectors of Dakota. The Dakota 4, the police refer to them as. Of course, within a few years of the insanity of Bang Babies, most went back to normal.

But not the Dakota 4.

Not Ebon and Hot Streak, the two who tried to start the second Bang Baby Gas by blanketing the city with it.

And not the two who were near the financial district of the quiet city, slinking around the 1st Merit Bank. Six years had passed since the first round of gas. Six years of these two running around robbing banks to start their "bounty-hunting" business.

Known to law enforcement as Puff and Onyx, the two 20 year olds were ready to make their move. Puff was a woman whose power was to make different vapors from her breath alone and she could fly as her feet turn into a "puff" cloud. She still had her trademark puff balls in her hair but her hair was slightly longer and she wasn't so boy-looking with her clothes. She wore a simple black long sleeved top and plum-colored jeans with black boots. All well-fitted on her tall frame. Onyx was a purple-skin strong man who could crush and smash things with little effort. He is considered the "reasonable" partner of the two but normally, he just goes along with whatever Puff asks of him. He wore black jeans and a black tank top.

Starshine exited the "Out of Order" phone booth that was located on 8th and Cardyle. For the city of Dakota, she was dressed to take out any of the "Bang Baby Villains"; black leggings, short brown ankle boots designed for her speeds, a black rubbed tank top with a cropped black jean jacket with rhinestones on the back and a brown thick belt holding her escrima sticks and arm plates for her throwing stars. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eye mask felt itchy over her eyes.

She had been through the city 3 times already. On her last run through Dakota, Starshine had been sick with pneumonia and was poisoned, so she was little help to the heroes of this city. But they helped her greatly. She learned that Rocket and Icon were from Dakota when Kaldur had shown her how to use the computer. What Stara didn't understand was _why_ Rocket hadn't joined the other heroes of this city.

But that didn't matter now. Starshine was well and strong again. She was ready to return and take care of some unfinished business with Dakota. Starting with the business mogul, Edwin Alva Sr. and ending with two Bang Babies-Ebon and Hot Streak. So yeah, she was picking a fight. But after what happened 8 months ago, which had answered the age-old question –If Ebon and Hot Streak were still alive- she wanted some revenge. They should have never tried to pick up that bounty that was on her head back then.

She walked by the 1st Merit Bank and saw something that made her back up. Through her plastic eye mask, she saw some old friends. A grin came to her face.

Puff and Onyx were carrying bags of currency.

Starshine walked up to the double doors, grinning like a fool as her hand glowed brightly, but not bright enough to alert them. She wasn't that stupid. After charging up for a few seconds, she touched the doors.

The doors exploded into a million pieces, which rocked two city blocks.

The bank alarms went off.

Starshine leaped away as Puff and Onyx dropped their loads and ran out of the darkened bank and down the steps as Stara stood six feet away. They were _pissed_.

"You!" Onyx snarled.

"When you'd get back!?" Puff hollered.

Starshine crossed her arms, looking all smug. "About 5 minutes ago. So…you guys forgot your parade of cops."

"I hate brats!" Puff spit at Stara, who zipped two steps to the left. The breath was acid as it ate the asphalt. The villainess stomped her feet. "Looks like your speed is back! I hate you!"

Stara tossed two energy blasts at Puff. The first nailed her back into the bank building. The second hit the building itself.

Onxy came at her.

Starshine dodged his out-stretched arms and pulled her escrima sticks free. She saw Puff getting back up and she struck Onyx many times, running around him in circles, hoping to make him fall. But his tough skin didn't feel her hits at all. She stopped and sent another blast Puff's way.

Onyx took that distraction and pinned her arms from behind. He squeezed hard.

Stara gasped, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"That's it, Onyx!" Puff gasped. She stood as she heard the sirens get even closer but at the moment, she didn't care. "Crush her!"

The muscle of the duo grinned as he did just that.

Starshine screamed as her ribs cracked. All of them at the same time.

A trash can came out of no-where and struck Puff in the face. She went down. "I knew if I followed the stench of your breath, I'd find you, Puff!"

Puff threw a fit as the first cop car roared around the corner. "Damn you, Static!"

Then the second cop car showed up seconds behind the first.

"Onyx, get lost! I'll get you later, Starshine!"

Stara was dropped suddenly and she was still on the ground holding her ribs when a set of arms picked her up and carried her away. Her masked eyes settled on the ebony eyes and shoulder-length dreadlocks. His eyes were hidden by a blue mask. "Static…"

"I'll get you back to base, Starshine. By the way, welcome back. We missed you…"

* * *

Happy Harbor

7:16am

Batman not being happy was an understatement.

He was _livid_.

Flash and his wife were worried.

Wally feared she took off again, despite him telling her not to.

Soleil thought Rocket did something to her sister.

"I already told you guys, I haven't seen her!" cried Rocket.

"How come your ID is the last one used for the Zeta Tubes?" Red Arrow asked.

"I used them earlier yesterday!" she defended.

"I am sorry, Rocket, but we all know you hate Stara," said Aqualad. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, alright! Stop asking!"

"We will hold off training until we can locate Starshine."

"Recognize: Starshine-B-1-0."

Everyone ran to where the zeta tubes were. But who greeted them startled them.

A girl in a white, leather bodysuit.

Artemis and Red Arrow wasted no time in drawing arrows on her. "Who are you!?" Artemis demanded.

"It's me!" The blackened visor that was settled over the girls' eyes went from a black lens to a clear one with a touch from the side of the visor, which looked like those Blu-Blocker sunglasses that old folks wore to keep out the sun. Stara's green eyes shone with laughter. "You guys like my costume?"

Starshine's costume was all white with red thin seams on the sides, red in the front and yellow in the back, to honor Flash as her mentor. Flash's symbol was located under her chest, which was framed in a corset-looking top with thin straps on the shoulders. Her freckled skin looked darker when paired with the bodysuit. Her skin from just above her chest to her shoulders was bare. Fingerless elbow-length gloves covered her arms. On her feet were knee-length boots trimmed on one side red and the other side yellow. She also wore a white leather choker with Flash's lightning bolt hanging from it. The visor was square-shaped and it fit over her eyes perfectly. On each side of the visor were 4 small buttons. She touched the last button on each side at the same time and the back holding her visor snug to her head slid back and she pulled it off. "Sorry I was gone for so long. The visor wasn't working right."

"Stara!" Soleil ran to her sister first, hugging her tightly. Iris was there seconds later, hugging the teen girl. "Don't ever scare us like that again!"

"We thought the Shadows got you!" Wally chimed in.

"I just went to Dakota. Didn't Rocket tell you guys?" Stara was genuinely confused. "I didn't know how to work the Zeta Tubes. She did it for me."

The team glared at Rocket with anger.

"Who do you know there?" Batman demanded, his tone suggesting that she better not _think_ about lying.

Stara was nervous. Batman _made_ her nervous. But not showing it was the tricky part. She stared down the Dark Knight as best as she could and said 4 words: "Static, Gear, She-bang and R.B.M."

****So here is the short chapter 10. I like to thank Obi-Wan 1022 for the idea of Stara's new permanent costume. I also like to thank Reina Grayson for helping me with some details for the costume. It looks like Rocket lied to them. What will happen to her now? What will Batman do with Starshine? What is Flash going to do with his protégé? Well…I haven't really gotten that far yet. But stay tuned! ****


	12. Chapter 12

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: Due to the lack of reviews but the fact that others had favored and or are following this story, I will continue to update this story but I am going to hurry and rush out the chapters to finish this fic at my OWN PACE. So will I update every two weeks? No. I will go even slower. No reviews=no quick updates. The readers decide how fast they want updates. That is why for this update, you all got 2 chapters. Both are short.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 11

_The beach._

_He was at the beach._

_Families were scattered all around him. He was little. Sitting in the sand with a bucket and shovel._

"_Stom!" The little girl in front of him smiled in a lime green polka dot bikini with red hair held in pigtails. "Mahe! Mahe!"_

_He watched as his small hands scooped up sand and he put it into the bucket. Once it was full, he placed a hand over the bucket, his thumb and middle finger touching as he traced the rim of the bucket. _

_The sand within the bucket started to swirl in time to Greg's fingers tracing the bucket's brim._

_His little sister looked over the bucket from the other side with a smile on her face._

_Greg loved seeing his sister smile._

_From the moment they were born, they were different. He didn't understand why or how, but he and his sister were different. Like moving the sand. No other toddler in the city could do that._

_As he stared at her, he noticed the edges of the scene crumbling. It was only a little bit, like an old movie film that was starting to fall apart. He knew something was wrong with the whole thing but he didn't know what that was. He went faster and faster with the tracing of the rim of the bucket. The sand spun around and around, going faster._

_It started to spin up and out of the bucket. It looked like a cyclone of sand, and the twins were enjoying it._

_Until a six year old boy grabbed his sister by her pigtails and threw her down to the sand. Forgetting about his sand cyclone, he stood up, anger rising. Hearing his sister crying, he pointed at the kid and the boy was pushed back by an invisible force._

_The six year old stumped his feet on the sand, angry that he got pushed. He looked over at the two toddlers and his green eyes hardened in anger. He stomped back over to the pair but before he punched either of them, a woman in a mu-mu grabbed the kid's ear. "Frances! Leave them alone!" The woman dragged the red headed hot head away._

"_Greg!" A tall, busty woman jogged over to the two twin toddlers in an eggshell pink bikini and white sandals. "What did you do?"_

_The boy looked up and the face was gone. The "film breaking up" effect was happening more and more, the memory falling away from him. He tried to think harder, to hold it to him; he didn't want to forget. "No! Don't go!" he cried._

_The sky that had been so clear began to darken rapidly as the water that had been lapping at the beach's edge was growing. The clouds and sky were black as the funnel clouds began._

"_Run, Stary! RUN!" Greg cried._

_Then something dawned on him: was that his sister's name? Or nickname? He grabbed his head-why couldn't he remember!?_

_The funnel became a tornado._

_There was a tree in the middle of the beach. In the span of seconds, it was coming at them. He ran his sister over to the tree, and a jump rope coiled conveniently by. _

_As the tornado got closer, the edges of the memory tore away, and Greg knew something was really wrong. "This is wrong," he told himself. He stood before the tornado trying to intimidate a force of nature._

_From the tornado came a single voice, uttering a single word, but it was a powerful one: "FORGET!"_

* * *

"Firecracker, we need to talk." Psimon closed the door behind him and sat in a desk chair that was barely visible in the dark office. "I almost lost Storm Shadow."

"This isn't good, Mr. Psimon." Firecracker's no-nonsense business tone came into play. "My master will have me killed if we lose both halves of the weapon."

"I believe that engaging Starshine is the cause of his dreams," Psimon told Firecracker nervously. "He cannot be allowed to fight her. Each time he does, it weakens my hold on him."

"He has to. By pulling him out, he will become suspicious." The meta-human, businessman stood by the moon-lit window, which his silhouette was noticeable. "Not to mention that Starshine will notice as well. We have managed to keep the other from finding out about each other to date. I cannot allow them to know the truth so soon!"

"Something must be done soon," Psimon told him. "I may lose my hold next time."

"Perhaps I should employ the skills of Ma'alefa'ak," Firecracker thought out-loud. "His psychic powers are far stronger than yours. He will easily capture Starshine if I ask of it. Among other things."

Psimon paled. The evil Green Martian was known within the Light as a ruthless warrior. If he got called in, then that would cast an unfavorable light on him. "I will not allow Storm Shadow free of my psychic grasp."

"Very good. I hope this conversation will not be repeated." Firecracker noticed a red light blinking on his phone. "If you will excuse me…" The fire meta sat at his desk and waited for Psimon to leave before hitting that red button, putting the person on the other end on speaker. "On speaker," he announced.

"It's me."

"Edwin Alva, a pleasure as always."

"Carmichael, I had a breach last night. It was just discovered an hour ago."

"Your Bang Baby Heroes, no doubt," Carmichael supplied.

"Some sensitive files were taken. That's why I'm calling," Alva said with urgency. "The files taken were of Project: Dual Element."

Firecracker paled, although in the darkness of the room, no one could see it. "All of the files?"

"Every last one. I would like to go after Static Shock and Gear. Gear has the know-how to break the encryption on those files. And if they contact Batman or even the Justice League…"

Carmichael swore.

"My thoughts exactly. But perhaps we can use this to our advantage." Alva was thinking out-loud. "Starshine was with them, caught on one camera but at the speed she displayed, she shows up as a blur. If she could be lured back to Dakota…"

"Alva, you are the man! I will contact Ma'alefa'ak. He can assist with both our problems."

"You lost Storm Shadow?"

"Psimon almost did. The Martian can hold more than one mind at a time. With both De Parras under his control, we could take down the Justice League. So…are you in?"

"We've been friends and business partners for decades, Carmichael. What do you think?" The businessman from Dakota could barely contain himself.

"I'll contact you in a day or so. I should be there with Ma'alefa'ak."

* * *

"The teen heroes of Dakota?" Flash rushed. "How do you know them?"

"Oh, that's easy, Uncle Barry," Soleil spoke up.

Batman said nothing. His cowl-covered eyes narrowed on Starshine. He wanted to hear the explanation from the older De Parra. But her younger sister was going to tell the story.

"See, Stara got sick when we were passing through Dakota. Some Bang Babies tried to hurt us. Static and Gear saved us. We became friends."

Batman and Flash stared at Starshine. They both knew the same thing: there was way more to the story than Soleil said.

"I assume Gear designed your costume and tech for your specific powers." Batman nodded at the white leather suit.

"Yeah. He _is_ a genius," Starshine agreed.

Flash wanted to shake some sense into his protégé. His daughter, his niece, whatever she was to him, she was it. But Starshine had to grow up fast on the streets. He had to let her be her own person, even though he hated it.

"Can it handle your speeds?" Wally asked.

"It can. All of the tech sewn in is designed to handle the speed of sound."

The team was staring at her. They thought she was faster than that. WAAY faster.

"And if you reach the speed of light?" Flash asked her.

"I will never be as fast as you," Stara told him.

"You don't know what you can do," Barry said to her. "But starting tomorrow, we will know." Flash took Starshine by the shoulders. "I know why you went to Dakota. So, you can't go taking off because you feel bad. You can't go picking a fight." Barry stalled her protests with a hand. "And you can't lure the Shadows away by being a target! Not anymore!"

_Clee-clee-cleek!_

Everyone looked around them for the source of the noise. Conner had his hands over his ears to protect them, the noise too high-pitched for him.

Stara reached under her choker and pulled out a single ear bud. She placed it over her left ear. It fanned out to hook over its ear lobe and a microphone scrolled out. "Yeah Gear?"

"Melody, we got a problem."

Stara looked worried. "What kind?" She then hit the small yellow button on the mic, which meant it went to speaker.

"You know when we hit Alva's new research lab last night? Which, by the way, we wouldn't have made it out without the whole place locking down without your help with the camera. You know, all of the data I downloaded?"

"You did _WHAT!?_" cried Flash.

"Yeah?" she said, ignoring him.

"I broke the encryption on that final file. It isn't good." Gear sighed.

"Spill Gear. I can take it."

"What do you know about Project: Dual Element?"

"Uh…nothing, Gear. Why? What's wrong?"

Another sigh escaped his mouth. "You and your twin are Project: Dual Element. You two were weapons meant to destroy the Justice League."

"I knew it!" cried Rocket. "I told you all she was working with the Shadows!"

"You don't get to say anything!" cried Zatanna. "You lied to us! You knew where she was!"

"Project: Dual Element? I...I'm a weapon?" Stara said softly.

*So the plot thickens? What is Project: Dual Element? Does she have any programming from Cadmus in her mind? Is Starshine dangerous? Stay tuned to the next chapter! Which should be coming after Halloween folks. Considering that written-wise I am on chapter 16, you all get lucky. Want more! REVIEW, FOLKS! *


	13. Chapter 13

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: So this is the awaited chapter 12. The next few chapters will explain everything. Hopefully.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 12

Greg cried out in his sleep.

Zander groaned in his sleep and rolled over, hoping to go back to sleep. The only, truly bad thing about having a roommate-in Zander's sleepy opinion-was the sleep talking. Greg did so much of that, it was a miracle they could even function as a team, taking out targets with such ease. For several moments, there was blissful silence. So Zander drifted off back to sleep.

Storm Shadow snapped awake, sitting up in his bed panting. His brain hurt, like someone had grabbed a hammer, took the fork end and wedged it into his skull. Fading images of his sister littered his memories. He looked over at Zander, who stayed asleep. Which was good; he didn't want to wake the kid that he looked at as a little brother.

Needing some air, Greg slipped out of bed and went to the window. He sat in the open window, looking out at the small town before him. He needed to find his little sister. He didn't understand why anyone would want him to forget. He could never forget his sister. The teen had no family, other than a sister that he sometimes remembered. Kai Wolf was the closest thing to family he had. Kai Wolf had found him when he was 2 and a half years old, nursed him back to health because he had powers and he injured himself using them by accident. He introduced the young toddler to the world of assassins. Even though Kai Wolf was retired, the older assassin taught Greg everything he knew. It kept him alive. Then he took on Zander, a 12 year old boy with amnesia like himself and showed the two of them the power of a partnership. They were highly sought after, even though they were only 17 and 12 years old. They were grateful to Kai Wolf for saving their lives.

But Greg wanted to know who wanted him to forget and why. Why was it so important?

* * *

"Gear, you're on speaker and Batman is by me. It's okay to tell him."

"Really!?" It sounded like Gear was having a 'fan boy' moment. And he couldn't figure out what to say. "Uh…oh…um, hi, Batman." Gear was at a lost for words.

"The file, Gear," Batman started off, not in the mood for any "fan" moments. He wanted to know what the teen from Dakota discovered about Starshine.

"Yeah, right. From what I skimmed, Cadmus had an early project. They needed a volunteer to have a set of twins, with powers opposite the other but were capable of taking out Watch Tower. So, since Melody's parents were trying to have another kid and her dad worked for the Shadows, they had that volunteer."

"I knew it! Starshine works for the bad guys!" Rocket cried. "She's part of their plans!"

"No, I'm not!" Stara cried.

"Are too!"

"Rocket, Starshine, stand down," Batman warned.

"So…the project got scraped because instead of two boys, they got a boy and girl. But they reinstated it when their powers showed up just days after they were born. Then it got scraped again when Melody couldn't fly."

"Wait-your brother flew!?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah. I guess it went like that." Stara shrugged her shoulders.

"So Cadmus hoped for them to fly up to Watch Tower and break it. I'm glad you can't fly, Stara," Flash told her. But he had to wonder-was that why she had super speed? Because she couldn't fly? Did Cadmus goof and then didn't realize that they had done so?

"Why, don't you know?" Roy asked. He couldn't believe that Cadmus screwing with people's lives started way early, like before birth. He was mad. It wasn't Stara's fault that she had been born. But he wanted to stick it to Cadmus something fierce now.

"I heard stories. From our parents." But her voice shook.

"Well, there's so much more here. So…can we meet up, Melody?"

"Wait. Why is he calling you Melody?" Kaldur asked.

"It's my middle name. Stara Melody De Parra."

"Yeah, Bang Babies aren't stupid. If we called her by her first name, then they would know that she was Starshine. But they don't know that Melody, other than she's a distant cousin of mine, is Starshine, the girl that has taken names every time she blows into town. Trust me, that's the only time the Bang Babies lay low. No one other than Ebon want to deal with her."

"She's my cousin first!" Wally yelled for Gear to hear him.

"Kid Flash!" Stara reprimanded.

"Kid Flash is there!? So you really are Flash's protégé!? Ah man, how do you get to meet the good heroes!?" Gear was acting like such a fan boy. "So what's it like having Flash for a mentor? Can you get me hooked up with The Atom?"

"Maybe this isn't a conversation to have on any comm. link. Maybe we should head to Dakota?" Zatanna suggested.

"Good idea!" M'gann agreed.

"Wait…um…I…uh, sure. When?" Gear was hesitating.

"You need to talk to Static, clear it with him first," Stara deduced.

"Yeah. But he'll say yes! So…tomorrow night? Around midnight. At the hideout?"

"Will RBM be up?" Stara asked.

"Yeah. He should be. She-bang's got him."

"So who's got Static? If he's in class…why aren't you in class?"

"I wanted to hack into the file. Sue me," said Gear.

"You have no money until you release all of those inventions of yours. I'm not waiting decades," Stara teased him.

"Hey! Backpack's got him. Melody, you watch _your_ back. And check your palm pocket. I know how _patient_ you are." Then he cut off communication.

Curious, Stara turned her hands over to see what was in her palm pockets. There was a slight bulge in her right palm, right under a hidden zipper.

"Gear must be Dakota's tech geek," Wally commented.

"You have no idea how good he is." She unzipped the palm pocket and pulled out the item: a micro-sized jump drive the size of her thumb.

"Wow! That is small!" Zatanna said.

"You know, maybe having the Dakota 4 as part of this team would be a good idea," said Roy. He saw the look Batman was giving him. "It wouldn't hurt."

"Knowing Gear, he sent a copy of those files." Batman held out his hand to Stara.

Telling the Dark Knight no would be suicide, but Stara had done such things before. "No. Robin," she turned her back on Batman and looked Robin right at his covered eyes. She held it out him. "Send a copy to the Bat Cave. I know you're a better hacker than Gear. It wouldn't take you nearly as long to open those files."

Wally's stomach chose that moment to growl. He grinned as everyone stared at him. "Heh, heh. Um, I'm hungry."

Then Flash's stomach made the same announcement.

"Point me to the kitchen, girls. I better make breakfast before they both fall over." Iris grinned.

"We'll help!" M'gann proclaimed, grabbing Artemis and Zatanna's arms.

"Hey-wait!" cried Artemis, who M'gann pulled toward the kitchen, Zatanna in tow. Iris followed.

Wally noticed that Soleil was whispering to Stara and there was a sad smile on the older teen's face. There was something wrong. He watched Stara nod and Soleil take off for the kitchen.

Now, Wally West wasn't known as the observant type. He had no sense of time, acted oblivious on nearly everything in life but a science genius he was. But watching her body language and how her body looked in her costume. How it fit her like a glove… "You can't eat, can you!?" he blurted out.

The guys went quiet.

Starshine gave a nervous laugh. "Of course I can!"

Kaldur watched Stara carefully. She was nervous and trying to hide it. Was she not able to eat? What had life on the streets done to her then to make her unable to eat? He didn't like that she felt nervous or that she was trying to hide her life on the streets. He may not have been on the surface world for too long, but he knew that running from the Shadows had not been easy for her, but she managed. With her kid sister, no less.

"You're too thin. IN the two days you've been here, you haven't eaten once. So why can't you eat?" Wally asked.

"Wally…"

"Stara." Barry folded his arms, being all business-like. "Is he right?"

* * *

Firecracker was afraid of no one. Not Ra's al Ghul, not Vandel Savage. **NO ONE**. But Ma'alefa'ak was a different story.

He was a Martian convicted of heinous crimes on Mars, as well as severe misuse of his mental abilities. Those powers were striped from him and then later restored by an unknown source. Looking older and monsterly dangerous to all that lay eyes upon him, he didn't actively interfere with the planet Earth unless it amuses him to. He was aware of the Light's intentions, and he observed from the sidelines.

So today, sitting across from both Mr. Alva and Terrik Carmichael, was the exiled Martian, Ma'alefa'ak. In Firecracker's darkened office. Alva had been worried but Carmichael assured him that the Martian would not do anything to them.

9:00 am sharp, just as the meta-human wanted.

"Firecracker, a surprise as always," Ma'alefa'ak said politely.

"I will get right to the point. I know your time is precious. I need you to keep Storm Shadow and Speed under our control."

"You do mean, the Shadows control?" The evil Martian said.

"Of course. But we need Starshine. Psimon almost lost his hold on the teen assassins. Can you maintain a hold on three teens?"

"Are you challenging my powers, Firecracker?" There was a haunting rise to the Martian's voice that had Mr. Alva grow more nervous.

"I am merely asking. For my plan to work, I need to know and be sure."

Ma'alefa'ak grinned slowly, a dark twinkle in his soulless eyes. "How do you plan for me to take her?"

"There is a Cadmus facility in Burton, a town due east of her current position, Happy Harbor. We plan to lure her there. I've given you complete access to the facility, to set up however you wish. Storm Shadow and Speed are at your disposal," Firecracker explained.

The evil brother of Martian Manhunter nodded. "She would be very foolish to come alone. Perhaps the other sidekicks will come. I hope to send a message to their adult counterparts."

"Just as long as she doesn't get away!" Alva reiterated.

"Alva," Carmichael warned. "Forgive my partner. He has his own issues with teen heroes."

"The Dakota 4," the Martian acknowledged. "I could help with them too."

"One problem at a time," Firecracker told him. "My superiors are aware of your involvement now. As long as you do not interfere or inject yourself into the Shadows' or Light's affairs, then things will progress quickly.

"My payment?"

"Whatever you wish."

"I want Martian Manhunter and his niece." Ma'alefa'ak grinned. _'My price is much more than you are willing to pay. They aren't the only ones I want.'_

* * *

Kaldur could tell that Stara felt cornered. Flash and Kid Flash wanted answers and would not relent. She wanted to run away instead. "She ate yesterday. While walking on the beach." Boy, lying tasted bad to him.

Stara's eyes widened.

"That was yesterday morning!" Flash cried.

"Cuz…what's really going on?" Wally asked.

_Clee-clee-cleek!_

Conner covered his ears once again.

"Saved by Gear," she murmured. She put the earpiece back into her ear and the microphone extended. "Yeah Gear."

"We need to meet sooner. Like now." Richie was dead serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She forgot about the device being on speaker, so everyone could hear him.

"RBM was attacked at his condo. Him and She-bang were able to fight them off. Static thinks he's being followed."

"I'm on my way."

"I think the Shadows are trying to lure you out. But I have another shot for you. Soon, you'll be eating out every Taco-N-Nacho place on the east coast!"

"I can't wait. And the Shadows don't scare me. Looks like those files were very sensitive, Gear. Someone doesn't want us to know something." Her mind was already on a Taco Salad.

"I'll hold down base. You get here fast." Gear was gone.

"What shot?" Robin asked.

"Crap, you heard?" Stars sighed. Her secret was out. Again. "8 months ago, I got ambushed. Poisoned. I got to Dakota but I was half-dead. Gear has been flushing the poison out of my body all this time. He tried to cure it but my body had such a horrific reaction that he felt flushing it out was the only safe choice for me."

Barry fainted at the news.

"Uncle B!" Wally crouched down to his uncle's side. Robin and Red Arrow were there instantly too. "You can't eat because of the poison?"

Stara shook her head. "If I do, it'll never stay down long enough to digest," she answered honestly. "It was meant to weaken me."

"So when we met, you had been poisoned?" Kaldur asked her.

She nodded.

Kaldur'ahm placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I will go with you."

"Me too," Conner volunteered.

"You three go to Dakota. Radio if you need back-up," Roy said, taking charge.

The three standing teens nodded and Stara placed her glasses over her eyes. "Well, here goes nothing."

Batman watched everything carefully. Whatever those files were, he had a set waiting for him at the Bat Cave. He was starting to wonder if Starshine was a danger to the team. It sounded like Cadmus had been manipulating DNA far longer than the League realized.

****So...the plot thickens. What did Gear find out about Project: Dual Element? What was the Shadows plans for the twins? Is Batman right about Starshine? Is she a danger to the team? Will Kaldur's new love interest end up betraying him? Find this out and more in the next chapter of "IN BLACKEST NIGHT" !


	14. Chapter 14

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: So, I've had people PM-ing me asking why Static and Gear are in this fic. Well, let me explain. See, Stara and Soleil have been gone for 3 years. Now, since this is the DC universe, I mean, they wouldn't have encountered any other heroes? Seriously? I think they would. But not many, not enough to make the League find her. I mean, Static and Gear have no real association with the League, so why would they tell? And as for one other hero, I am sure he didn't want a certain secret to come out! Even though the League did find out about a certain kid-hero. So, pieces of where Starshine went are coming together. But really, she didn't have an easy time on the streets. The second question I had was about Rubber Band Man's new hero title. No offense, I have him in his 20's now. And that's a mouthful. So RBM sounds more mature. And he's a known hip-hop star that has some fame. Hence, the condo. Hope this explains everything to my readers. So here's the next chapter!

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 13

City of Dakota

Starshine was the first to exit the phone booth that was located in the alleyway closest to the Dakota 4's hideout. She edged over to the corner, to check the street that stood between the alleyway and the abandoned gas station.

Superboy exited the phone booth next and paid little mind to the filth around him. He spotted Starshine and made his way to her. He was stopped by her raised arm.

Aqualad jogged up to join the other two. "Starshine." He allowed her to lead them, mostly because he'd never been in Dakota before and she had. And that and the fact that he wanted to stare at her from behind. He was never one to stare at a girl's backside, but he really couldn't help himself. Her costume hugged her body every way possible.

Stara had to suppress a shiver. Kaldur's voice was so full of love that sometimes, it became deeper and she like that. "Gas station right across the street. Run to the back door."

"Their hideout is a gas station!?" Conner asked.

"Well, they're fresh out of caves," Stara teased. She stole another look around as the sun was moving higher into the sky. "Let's go." She darted across the street.

Superboy and Aqualad followed closely behind her.

Starshine got to the back door first and pressed her gloved hand on the door. Just as the boys got back there, the door was opened.

Gear had his costume on, his army green and white jumpsuit still as new as the first time he donned it. But he lost the face mask a while ago-instead he had actual goggles on over his eyes. He grinned like a fool. "Starshine!"

She pushed her way in and Gear stepped back to allow Kaldur and Conner inside. He closed the door behind them and the electronic lock sealed them inside. "How's RBM?"

"He's not back to normal yet. Took a few hits to his limbs and he can't stretch without wincing," Gear told her. He headed for the far wall.

Kaldur looked around. It did look like an abandoned building with old tools and equipment strewn about. "Gear, this is Aqualad and Superboy."

Gear turned and held out his hand to them. "It's an honor, guys."

Out of respect, both YJ heroes shook his hand.

Gear then turned back to the wall and punched in a code at a keypad. It was a door to a utility closet but once the door swung open, it was a descending staircase going deeper into the ground. "This way."

Both Aqualad and Superboy just looked at each other.

Starshine walked down after Gear. Obviously, she had been there before. So they followed them down.

* * *

Barry came to.

He was embarrassed.

The Flash fainted. _Fainted_!? All because Starshine had been poisoned for months and hadn't eaten. She had been surviving on sunlight alone. "Ow…"

"That was embarrassing, Uncle B."

Flash sat up. Robin and Red Arrow were trying to keep from laughing. He was never going to live this down. _Never._ "Where is she?"

"In Dakota with Aqualad and Superboy." Batman's voice startled all of the boys there except Robin. The Boy Wonder knew that his mentor was near by. "Flash, Starshine knows her limits. Trust her." Batman would never say it out loud but he admired the teen girl. Three years on the streets, eluding him, staying out of the Shadows' hands. She was a tough girl. Flash had done great but so did her father. Even though he was dead now.

"She hates needles," Flash announced.

"And yet, she's getting her blood flushed free of poison," Robin trolled.

Batman's eyes settled on Robin in silent reprimand. Robin cracked a smile in response. "Welcome to fatherhood, Flash."

"She's going to be fine," Roy spoke up. "She's my kind of girl."

If looks could kill, Barry would have killed Roy.

* * *

Zander pulled the blanket over his head. The sun was far too bright for the archer/assassin.

Greg had his bowl of oatmeal in his hands as he stood in the doorway in grey plaid boxers. "Get up, little brother."

Zander freed his arm and gave Greg the middle finger. Then turned over to he could sleep/

Greg laughed. "Five minutes, Zander." He walked away from the doorway to the kitchen to sit. He never did like oatmeal but he peach flavored oatmeal was pretty good. He shoveled the oatmeal into him and as he set the bowl into the sink, he heard the shower start.

"I'm disappointed in you boys."

Greg whirled around, throwing knife in hand and thrown at the intruder.

The intruder caught the knife before it was embedded into the intruder's face. "Very good, Greg."

That voice…

"Master Kai Wolf," Greg whispered.

"No master, Greg," Kai Wolf told the 17 year old. Kai Wolf was a gray-haired short man with almond-colored skin and gray-blue eyes. He was clean-shaven and wore black gi pants and a tank top, which showed his well-toned body, which wasn't bad considering that he was in his 50's. "Zander called me."

"So that's why you're here."

"Sit, Greg. It's time I told you both everything."

"He's in the shower," Greg said to Kai Wolf. _What did he know?_

"I can wait. What I have to say cannot be repeated twice."

* * *

"Melody!" Static engulfed Stara in a tight hug. The leader (rather unofficially, that is) of the Dakota 4 had his dreadlocks loose and his jacket was draped over a chair.

"Static! Let go!" She huffed out.

So Virgil Hawkins did. "Sorry. Ribs still sore?"

Kaldur stared at Stara. "Ribs?"

"Um…I might have picked a fight with Onyx and Puff," she admitted to Aqualad and Superboy.

"Might have? You blew up the bank doors so the alarms would go off, and the cops would come running!" Static corrected.

"Clever," Superboy commented.

"Static, this is Superboy and Aqualad." Starshine was trying to divert Kaldur's scrutiny.

"You tried to stop a bank robbery?" Kaldur asked her. "So Flash was correct. You were looking for a fight."

"And Static had to rescue me. NO big deal." She sighed.

Gently, Aqualad pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her relax against him. "I understand that you're use to doing things on your own. But you cannot run off to deal with your feelings by beating up the bad guys. I expect it from Superboy and even Red Arrow. But not you. Not while the Shadows want you."

"That's arrogant of you." Stara pulled back a bit. "I can handle myself."

"I know. But I can't let you lose your life. You have a little sister who looks up to you." He lowered his voice so his words were only reach her ears. "As I do. I cannot lose my soulmate."

Kaldur's words made her shiver. _Soulmate? Her?_

That was when she felt the pinch of something in her arm. Starshine jerked away from Kaldur to turn around. Gear had an empty syringe. "That sucked!"

"No offense, but the last two times I told you the needle was coming, you tried leaving town. Then the Shadows show up and the five of us had to chase them out," Gear said with a grin.

"You hate needles?" Conner had asked.

"Yeah. For the last 2 ½ years." There was a catch in her voice. Superboy caught it. There was a story there.

"And the girl is still a powerhouse," came the new voice; a new sassy voice. "I should know."

"She-bang!" Stara ran to hug the only female member of the Dakota 4.

"Melody!" She-bang pulled away slightly. "Keeping yourself above water?"

"For the most part."

"Why do you ask?" Kaldur asked the young lady that wore a dark purple jumpsuit with slight padding and gray boots. Her eyes were hidden with a matching gray eye mask. Her hair was put into micro braids, those braids reaching her shoulders.

"She can't swim," She-bang said.

Stara cringed.

"You cannot?" Kaldur asked.

"Ah, no."

"Then I will gladly teach you," he told her.

"I don't know…" Stara began.

"Hey, who better to teach you how to swim than someone who lives in water," Static told her.

"Maybe…" was all Stara was willing to say.

"Well, if you're done talking, let's move out before the Shadows and those jerks who wrecked my condo decide they want to take out the base too."

Conner and Kaldur watched as a tall young man came out of a side room wearing a deep plum and black jumpsuit, his hair cut to his scalp with lines on the sides of his head. "I know you," Kaldur said. "You're Rubber Band Man. A villain."

* * *

When Zander came into the kitchen, he said his former mentor sitting at the table with Greg. "Kai Wolf."

"Zander. Sit, young man."

The archer sat down quickly, next to Greg.

"What I'm about to tell you boys needs to be told. I have been snooping around the Shadows and Cadmus and I believe I know who you two really are."

"Cadmus? What do they-"

"Don't interrupt me while I tell you this." Kai Wolf turned to Greg. "Greg, your middle name is Gregory. I learned that you have a twin sister and both of you are Project: Dual Element. The original files say that you two got scraped because they needed two boys but got a boy and a girl. Your parents weren't aware of it. But they've been trying to get you both since your powers came around at only a few days old." Kai Wolf saw the shock in his young charge's eyes. "They only have you. Your sister is still free from Cadmus. From what I read, your powers flared up in anger at only 2 ½ years old and your literally blew yourself away. You caused 7 tornados to touch down in the city of Dakota."

"Whoa!" said Zander. "I read about those tornados. You did like millions in property damage alone! No one died, but 100 people got seriously hurt!"

Greg paled.

"You were a toddler. You had no control Greg. I had found you days later, seriously hurt yourself and I nursed you back to health. If I had known who you were, I would have never trained you."

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Your name is Storm Gregory De Parra. Your dad was a top assassin named Cory De Parra but he retired after marrying your mother. His cover story was that he was an accountant for the Shadows."

"Wait! That means-no way!" cried Greg, tears in his eyes.

"Your parents are dead. Only your twin still remains."

"Dude! She's Starshine! Your twin is Starshine!" cried Zander, figuring it out before Greg.

"Stary is my twin!?"

"Her name is Stara Melody De Parra."

"And I'm a weapon for Cadmus!? For what!" Greg began to cry when he learned the truth.

"You and Stara were to destroy the Justice League. And you two have the power to do it with little resistance from the League. That was why you were created. But the Shadows know this and allowed me to train you so that you had control over your wind-based storming powers. I think they have a Plan B since your twin is still elusive."

"You mean we were hunting down his twin! How sick is that!?" cried Zander. "Screw this! I'm not doing it! I am not going to capture his sister! Greg is my brother!"

"I can't finish this mission, Kai Wolf. I'm sorry." Greg buried his head into his hands.

"You've been dreaming about her. Psimon is supposed to keep you from learning the truth. But he almost lost control of you. Your mind is far stronger than he realized. But I don't know if you can keep him out."

"I have to Kai Wolf," Greg said, his voice muffled. "I have to protect my twin. And the assassin boarding house? That wasn't enough training? That place was torture and I was 5! _5 years old_!"

"I have no easy answers for you, Greg. But that isn't bad compared to what I learned about Zander. Zander, you have heard of Red Arrow and that he is a clone?"

"Yeah." Zander didn't like where this was going.

"It turns out that the clone is based on a young protégé, the first of Green Arrow's. I found out that the protégé was named Roland Harper. You are Speedy, the original Roy Harper. I do not know how or why you lost half your right arm, so please don't ask."

"That makes no sense! I don't remember this! I would know this! And I don't care about my arm right now!" Zander cried.

"You have amnesia because you have been frozen up to six months ago. You _are_ Speedy."

"No…" Zander was angry. Greg was angry too. The Shadows were going to pay. They made that mental vow.

"Pity. Now they can never be free of me."

The three assassins leaped from their chairs to face the intruder, weapons drawn.

Ma'alefa'ak stood in the doorway to the apartment. With a frightening smile on his face.

****And that's the end of chapter 13! Greg and Zander know the truth! Will the two be able to get away!? Will the Shadows learn of Kai Wolf's betrayal!? What about Starshine? Will she find out about Storm Shadow being her twin brother? Will the team learn about Project: Dual Element? All of these answers are coming! So Stay Tuned! Don't forget those reviews! More reviews = Faster updates! Otherwise, I'll see you all around Thanksgiving! Or, and I released these chapters so you can have a long read! I have a party to go to on Halloween! And Trick-or-Treating may be postponed! So I am releasing these chapters now. ****


	15. Chapter 15

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: So… this is a hard thing to do. While I have limited the updates to once a month due to the lack of reviews, I've had time to work on "Can You Keep A SECRET?" I am almost done with that. And I am on chapter 17 of this fic. So here it is. It's a short chapter. Sorry.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 14

Flash was pacing.

Breakfast had been served and thanks to Flash and Kid Flash, there was no food left over. Iris tried to calm her husband down but he couldn't be calmed. Batman suggested to Iris that Soleil should be taken home. But that 12 year old girl literally threw a fit and threw herself on the floor, kicking and screaming like she was 5 or something. Iris and Barry just glared at her, and she kept it going for 5 minutes before the group left her on the kitchen floor, kicking around. So Soleil sat up and wiped her eyes and then stood up, pouting.

"Uncle Barry, she'll be okay," Wally said.

"No food for months…she couldn't live much longer like that," he said, thinking out loud.

"Flash." Batman's tone gave the speedster pause. "Do you know why the Shadows want her? Why they would go to such extremes to get her?"

"It's all about her powers. That's what I got from her-_their_- dad," Flash answered.

"Recognize Aqualad, B-0-1 ; Superboy, B-0-4. Starshine, B-1-0. Static Shock. D-0-1. Gear. D-0-2. RBM, D-0-3. She-bang, D-0-4."

Everyone looked to Batman for an explanation.

Which Batman did not feel to need to do at all.

"This place is huge!" cried Gear.

"Static!" Soleil ran from the kitchen and into Static, and the young man lift the girl into his arms.

"Soleil! How are you, girl?" he asked.

"Fine."

She-bang hugged them both, and Static grunted, "She-bang…too tight."

She let them both go, and Soleil giggled.

RBM patted her head and Gear hugged her for all she was worth.

"Gear? The data." Batman got right down to business.

"Okay. Backpack, hook up to the main comp." Gear allowed his computer AI to unhook itself from him and a USB line launched itself to hook up to the Cave's comp.

While this was going on, Flash took Starshine into his arms, to hold her.

"Flash, get off!" she told her mentor.

He wasn't listening. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"About not eating."

"It's not a big deal. I've dealt with it. Let it go."

"I'm not letting it go," he told her.

"I'm fine. I should be able to eat soon. It's done."

"What happened to you out there? Why are you so headstrong about doing things on your own?" Flash asked.

"I've done fine on my own!"

"And Soleil?" he asked.

"Family sticks together, even though she didn't have to follow me."

"Hey, Melody, you need to sit down for this," Gear told her.

"No. I'll stand," she told him.

He looked nervous. "I really think you should."

"I said, I'll stand, Gear."

Now the tech geek from Dakota was really concerned. "Okay. So I figured out how they did it. How Cadmus managed to get twin assassins. Melody, your mom did invitro in fertilization to have you and your brother. I'm guessing that your mom and dad wanted a big family and they ran into some issues in trying for another kid. Cadmus injected some meta serum, which I still can't seem to find the files on, into your mom's eggs before those eggs were put back into her. The original plan was for Cadmus to fake an emergency to force an early birth and say that the twins were still born."

"Whoa. That was…um…" RBM was at a lost for words.

"However, when they found out that you were a girl, they terminated the project. They wanted twin boys." Gear then scrolled over to a video clip. "They managed to get the Shadows to install a camera into your home nursery. They were hoping for your brother to have powers. They got way more than that." Gear played the video.

It showed a darkened nursery with a double-wide crib in the middle. All of the remaining furniture was up against all the walls, which was odd. The crib illuminated from within. There was much going on within it.

It cut over to above the crib, where inside were two babies, both with a noticeable amount of red hair, kicking off the blankets and holding hands.

"Aw, you guys were so cute!" said Zatanna.

Stara walked to the screen, seeing her twin brother there, holding her hand. She missed him so much.

One kept kicking at the crib railing, and the crib glowed more and more. The other wasn't quite resting on the mattress. That one was slowly lifting itself out of the crib. The one kicking at the crib was being lifted out as well.

As soon as both were cleared of the crib, it blew apart.

And the movie clip ended there.

Stunned silence.

"Storm could really fly?" Stara asked. "I didn't see any curtains move so no wind. How did he do that?"

"Yeah. Cadmus wanted both of you to fly. Except you can't fly," Static replied quietly.

"But you can run," Batman said. His voice spooked everyone. "Perhaps Cadmus made a mistake in the serum…"

"So they were supposed to do what?" Conner had asked, arms folded.

"Destroy Watch Tower," Gear answered. "Like, fly up and blow it."

"That could not happen since Stara cannot fly," Kaldur reminded everyone.

"Right. So what was Plan B?" Roy asked.

"There wasn't one," said Static. "Not until Storm blew himself away."

"We can only guess what that was. Find Storm," Robin answered.

"Can't you remember anything?" Rocket asked.

Zatanna glared at her.

"I was 2 ½ years old! Really!? Do you remember what you did at that same age?!"

"Melody, what do you remember from that day?" She-bang asked her.

"I made him mad."

"He had a temper tantrum!? All of _this_ is over a _temper tantrum_!?" cried Raquel.

"Rocket, calm down!" said Artemis.

"This whole mess is nothing more than one big pile of crap!" she raged.

"Rocket, my twin had a temper. That, I can't deny. But you can't possibly think I had any control over him!" Stara cried.

She-bang shifted over slightly to get closer to Stara. She had heard of Rocket. Knew that she had some serious power. And if a fight broke out, she had to protect Stara.

"Twins! Hel-_lo _here! You are a twin! How could you _not know_ what he could do!?"

Stara was livid. Keeping her temper under wraps was not as easy as most people thought. Even though she was a Shoalin Ru Master. "Do you know what I know!? I know were couldn't play with the other toddlers because we would seriously hurt them. Our older brothers were afraid of us! Our parents tried their hardest with us! They had no clue how to deal with meta-human babies!" Tears came to her eyes. "He got mad because I made his cyclone go away! He got mad and made a tornado! He couldn't stop it! Storm tried to stop it but it took him! It would have taken me if he hadn't tied me to a really strong tree! I found out later that seven tornados touched down."

RBM whistled in answer.

That got Robin thinking. "Wait. Wasn't there a story years ago about how seven tornados touched down in a town without warning? How they caused Millions in damage and 100 people got hurt. Wait, I know that town!"

"Dakota. I was born in Dakota," Stara said.

Everyone blinked, staring at her.

That was when it came out of no where.

A single punch from Rocket dropped Starshine to her knees.

"ROCKET!?" several people cried out in shock.

Soleil was angry. Rocket had hurt her sister! In her jean skirt and long-sleeved tee, Soleil ran to her sister. She then glared at Rocket. "You are so mean!"

A rush of power overcame her.

Rocket was thrown back by an invisible force.

Batman looked at Soleil, eyes narrowed at her.

There was a faint glow in the young girl's blue eyes.

Soleil looked horrified at what she did. She only had one thing to say. "Oops."

Flash looked like he was going to have kittens right then and there. Soleil was a meta-human!? How did Cory get that lucky!?

Rocket got up slowly, and glared at the little girl. But the Dakota 4 were right there, watching her. She had enough. "Fine! You want them, that is fine_. I QUIT!_"

*** So that was very short. Sorry about that! But 15 and especially 16 are way longer. Rocket quit! OMG! How could I do that!? Real easy as it turned out. And Soleil is a meta-human too! Will the Shadows find out? And the De Parra girls are from Dakota! Don't ask me why I did that, I thought it would be cool to try! So tell me what you think! I have a mission planned in 17 and I'm working on that now. I am taking requests for the mission. I have an idea but I would like a better location. Any suggestions on that? It's going to be a Cadmus facility that had the files on the serum used to give Stara and Storm their powers. That is all I am going to tell you right now. So, if I get more reviews, I will update real soon. If not, I will see you all at Christmas! Enjoy everyone! Oh, and look for the next series in my Bat/Cat Saga. Fist fic is 'Can You Keep A SECRET?' Coming within 3 weeks, hopefully. ***


	16. Chapter 16

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: So here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait but this is the second time I'm writing this. I hated the fiorst version. So I have to type this fast from my brain. So I hope all of you like this version better. I know I do.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 15

Ma'alefa'ak made his way to Firecracker's office, Storm Shadow and Speed in tow. The exiled Martian made his way to the door and opened it without buzzing in.

A being engulfed in flames stood on the other side of the desk. With the light from the person, you can see the boring office from the books lining one wall, to the covered window, to the plush maroon-colored carpet.

The Martian shut the door, leaving the teen assassins outside. "Firecracker."

Mr. Carmichael ceased being on fire, the office once again covered in darkness. "Ma'alefa'ak."

"I was successful. However, I had to eliminate Kai Wolf. He told them who they were." The Martian was grinning. But no one could see it.

"Unfortunate. There has been a change of locations, my friend. I would like to know if you can control another powerful telepath."

"Most likely for a short period of time, depending on the level of power."

"Very good. I shall also give you a few more teen assassins. These two were with Storm Shadow as kids at the boarding house. All of them were with Starshine. Back then, she was Sunburst." Carmichael smiled. "They are Tempest and Lockette. Also, several of my low-level assassins are waiting to help you return to the Cadmus facility in DC. Psymon is on stand-by if you need him. I doubt it very much but I rather be prepared. And I have Mr. Alva ready to distract the Dakota 4."

"As you wish."

"I need Starshine alive. To destroy the Justice League, I need the De Parra twins alive."

* * *

Static couldn't believe the chaos that followed. Rocket got up and was storming off, presumably to pack up her stuff. He looked over at Soleil, who was next to her sister and Melody was still trying to get her breath. "That had to have been some hit," he commented.

"Did she just quit?" Zatanna asked. "All over Stara's shaky memory?"

"Did we stumble onto something?" RBM asked. "And since when could Soleil do that?"

"There have been issues lately," Aqualad told the other hero. "But we need to know what Cadmus has in store for us. If Rocket chooses to walk away, then so be it. It is her choice." But Kaldur felt horrible about what just happened. True, Soleil looked as if she had no clue she could do that, and for Rocket to blow up about it was unacceptable. Then again, she did strike Starshine, and she had yet to strike back.

"I want to know how Soleil did that!" Robin said, looking right at the young girl.

The 12 year old girl looked at everyone, who were all looking at her. "Um…I don't know."

"You don't know!?" cried Artemis. "How do you _not_ know!?"

Starshine then finally rose to her feet. "Give me the cell."

Soleil reached into her pocket and pulled out the flip phone. She handed it over to Stara.

"Maybe I can help," Miss Martian said. She kneeled down to stare into Soleil's eyes. "I just want to see what kind of power you have."

"I have no powers," Soleil said automatically.

"So what did we see?" Wally asked her.

Soleil shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She looked like she just got caught with her hands in the cookie jar or something by the way she looked.

"How about I look inside your head and see what it was?" M'gann asked gently.

"How about you don't?" Soleil said weakly. She knew what it was and by the way Stara was glaring, she knew too.

"It won't hurt," M'gann added.

Soleil looked right at her older sister, and Stara nodded. She took the younger girl's hand to ease her fears.

Miss Martian took Soleil's other hand and her eyes glowed. The teen Martian got into the young girl's mind, and saw their street life in those few moments. But also found something else. M'gann pulled out of Soleil's mind. "She has no powers."

"What!?" cried She-bang. "We all saw…whatever that was! How does she not have powers!?"

"Give me a few," said Stara. "Hey, it's me. How are you?"

_'Who is she on the phone with?'_ Artemis asked mentally.

_'I don't know.'_ M'gann answered.

"Good. Just got home," said the female voice on the other line.

"Can I talk to Sari and Sasha?" Stara asked.

Wally mouthed, _Who are Sari and Sasha_? He looked confused.

Stara shook her head, not wanting to answer.

"Sure, dear. SARI! SASHA! YOUR SENSEI IS ON THE PHONE!" yelled the woman on the other end. Stara had to pull the cell from her ear in order to keep her hearing.

There were rustling on the phone and Stara switched over to speaker so everyone could hear the girls. "Uh, Hello?" came a child's voice.

"Sari. It's me."

"STARA!" cried Sari. "You called! Are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" she rushed out.

"Well, that solved one mystery. What did you girls do?"

"Oh…"

"Damn it!" came a second voice. "Don't talk anymore!"

"Sasha?" said Stara.

"Oh, um, hi," said a louder voice, a child's voice.

"Girls… You didn't have permission to help me. I was fine," Starshine told the girls.

"We didn't do it," replied Sasha.

"You girls are busted," Stara told her. "So don't lie."

"Am not!" said Sasha.

"I told you girls that it was dangerous for you to do that! You don't have permission to take over someone and channel your powers through!" Stara reprimanded.

Conner, Kaldur and Robin's eyes were bulging out of their eye sockets in shock.

"We're sorry," said Sari sadly. "But you were in pain and Soleil was upset…"

"You girls have to trust me to handle myself. And now, another hero got hurt because you girls didn't look before leaping. And you didn't have permission to take over Soleil's body."

"Um…actually…yeah, they did," Soleil admitted.

"SOLEIL!" cried Stara in reprimand.

Batman stared at the older De Parra.

"What is going on here!? Who are Sari and Sasha!?" cried Static.

"Hold on, girls." Stara looked over at Static Shock. "They are twin girls that I encountered on my first trip through Seattle. Sari is the telepath and Sasha is a telekinetic. They learned to control their powers but they get…too helpful from time to time," Stara explained.

"How old are they?" asked Artemis.

"10!" both girls shouted over the cell.

Artemis gaped.

"10?!" cried Wally.

"Are you training them?" Kaldur asked. "Their mother called you their sensei."

"I am, but in tae kwon do. Every now and then, I would help them use their powers. They are strong." She saw the look Batman was given her. "Not Martian strong."

"And speaking of, when are we going for our orange belts?" Sasha asked.

"Soon. Maybe a week. So I hope you girls are ready. Soleil should be ready for her yellow belt by then. I can test you girls all at the same time," Stara told them. "But I should demote you girls by one belt for what you did."

"Don't!" cried Sari.

"Please don't!" added Sasha.

"You girls owe Rocket an apology," Stara told them. "And next time, look before you attack!"

"Sorry," the girls said at the same time.

Gear just looked confused. "Huh?"

"Can you explain what they did?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Separately, the two are okay. They can't read minds well or move heavy things. But together, their powers increase by 100 and they could go up against a Martian-but without any real training, they would lose. But if they push their powers, they can take over someone and use them as a host for their powers. It only lasts a few seconds but as you can see, the results can hurt…" Stara sighed. "Fine, I'll see you girls next week."

"YEAAAH!" the girls cried.

"But you're still apologizing," Starshine added.

"Aw, do were have to?" asked Sasha.

"Yes, you do. Both of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sensei," the girls said.

"Okay. Be good. Let your mom know. See ya." Stara hung up.

"That was the craziest cell convo ever!" said Robin.

"I'm sorry about Rocket. I shouldn't have let them. But I was mad," Soleil whispered.

"It was an accident. If Rocket can't understand that, then she wasn't a good fit for this team," Robin said.

"They call you Sensei. That means teacher," said Kaldur.

"That's right. I try to help them stay in control of their powers. I made it a point to run through Seattle a few times a year. And stay for more than a week." Stara shrugged her shoulders. "They're really good girls. Just sometimes… I think they just want to grow up too fast. They don't know how hard it is. I learned the hard way that things aren't as they seem…"

"You give of yourself all the time, Stara. Does their mother know?"

"Yeah, Aqualad. She's a low-level telepath. At least they have someone…"

"So…maybe we should ask Rocket to stay. She is a great fit for the team," said Flash. "Except for the, I-Hate-Starshine fan club she's trying to start."

"But am I a good fit?" Stara asked.

"I think so," Conner spoke up. "I have anger issues. You pick fights. It all works out."

Stara made a face.

"So, can we get back to why the Shadows want Melody so bad?" Gear asked. "And by the way, Stara, who else have you encountered?" Stara shook her head, like she was guarding a family recipe or something. He waited for everyone to quiet down. "So…after Storm left, Stara couldn't keep her powers in check. So, her parents turned to the Shadows. After all, they do employ metas."

"Just as they wanted," Artemis spoke up. "Because they would at least have one."

Gear scrolled down to a photo, which he double clicked on to enlarge it. "Melody, do you remember this place?"

Starshine moved over to Gear to stare at the photo. Everyone could see it, of course, but that was of little consequence to her. She remembered being there.

The boarding house.

Where young assassins train at. It was where her training began.

They were close to knowing the truth.

Memories came to her, of the punishments she endured because she didn't do as the other teachers said. Being cold all the time, being thirsty as they marched for hours, nearly drowning because she complained. It was horrible to live there.

"It's the boarding house." Her voice shook with a child's fear and she was cursing herself for it. "It's where young assassins begin. It was me, Shadow, Lockette, Tempest, Phaze and Gravity."

"SO all of you were five?" Static asked.

"No. We were all under 7."

"Wait. The Shadows train as kids?" Conner asked.

"Some do," Artemis supplied. "All of them were metas?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen them since I ran away back home." Stara folded her arms across her chest. She felt cold as she explained, "I was there for 8 months, robbing places. I knew it was wrong but refusing meant punishment. I told my parents what the Shadows were making me do. My dad stashed me away."

"You were forced?" asked M'gann. _'How could anyone do such a thing to a child?_'

"My parents wanted me to get help with my powers. All I learned was that I blew stuff up. My control was iffy at best. They tried to keep me safe from them. Well…we all know how that turned out."

"Well, goo' luck wit' the Shadows, _Starshine._"

Stara's blood ran cold. That voice.

She never made that connection with her. How could have she have been so stupid!

_Gravity._

_Rocket was Gravity!?_

And as mush as she wanted to blow the whistle, she didn't. Instead, she said, "You don't have to leave this team."

"I'm not staying on this team as long as you're on it. Maybe when you're gone, I'll consider coming back." Rocket had a large duffel bag slung over one shoulder.

"Rocket, there is no reason to leave," Aqualad told her. "In fact, it was not Soleil who hurt you. It seems Starshine has protégés of her own that she has been teaching and training. They sensed Soleil's distress and used her to stop you."

Raquel blinked. Did Aqualad really think she was going to fall for that!? Really!? "_She_ is reason enough. And when she and her little protégés or whoever they are betray you all, don't come crying to me!" Raquel didn't wait for anyone to respond. She headed for the Zeta Tubes.

"Recognize-Rocket. B-0-9."

"Wow. And all because she likes you man and you chose Melody," RBM said. "She has some serious issues."

"Well, that's our queue to get home," Static announced.

"We can't," Gear told his best friend.

"Why not?" Roy asked him.

"I know why the Shadows want Starshine so badly."

"Duh, her powers," said Wally.

"Baywatch!" Artemis smacked him in the head.

"OW!"

"Look, I'll say this fast. The Shadows cornered you in Seattle, didn't they?" Gear asked Stara.

"Um…yeah. I managed to get a broken arm out of the deal."

"You found Storm."

"What!?" cried Flash. He was alive!? All this time Stara had been right about her twin!?

"I did. I tracked him down. I was almost within reach, I almost touched his shoulder and then the Shadows came out of every place imaginable." She closed her eyes. "He ran ahead. I wanted to follow but one grabbed me, pulled me back and I punched him in the jaw to get away. But I lost track of Storm."

"They ran at you hard in Seattle because your twin was there. They saw their chance to get you both. So the Shadows sent a bunch of their assassins at you both. They didn't get you. But they got Storm."

Stara stood there, frozen.

"I'm so sorry. They got him near the edge of the city," Gear finished.

She stood there, in shock. A single tear came from her eye and down her face. Her worst fear had come to pass. The Shadows had Storm. Her brother, her twin. In their hands. And here she was, relatively safe from their hold. But not him. "No…"

Flash was at her side in an instant. He pulled her into his arms and she broke down. "It's going to be okay, Stara. We'll get him back."

"No…not him…no, no, no…" she said in pain.

"Then maybe we better get back to training."

Sniffling, Stara pulled her head away from Flash's shoulder and looked at her cousin.

Wally looked deadly serious, a feat that could have many heroes pee their pants. He was never serious. Not like he looked right at that moment. "You and I. We start training. Tomorrow. We'll get Storm back, cuz. _That_ I promise you."

Robin stared at Wally. What happened to the Wally he knew? "We all will. We'll help you get Storm back."

"I'm in too," Roy agreed.

"We all are in," Kaldur told her.

"And so is the League," Batman added quietly.

Stara smiled weakly. She made a silent vow to save her twin.

She was so close now.

She wouldn't let him die too.

***So, here it is! It will be a while because written-wise chapter 16 is 10 pages long. That's takes a while. But here, I have a mission for my readers. I am having trouble setting up chapter 17's mission ambush. So here's what I need: I need to have every YJ team member suffer some injury, serious enough to where members are dropping like flies and Kaldur has no choice but to retreat. I have Conner's, so I don' need him. But I need everyone else. Any idea will be great. If you want Robin to suffer, let me know. No crowbars, though. Seriously, it has gotten played out with some other fics that I have read about Robin being seriously near death like injuried. And I know bits about Ma'alefa'ak because of Reina Grayson. So just put your ideas in a review, that way, I can look at re read them when I am stuck. I will give credit where credit is due, folks. I am not like some writers who may "borrow" an idea and say it's theirs. I'm not that kind of girl. Hopefully, I'll see you all in two weeks with 16! ***


	17. Chapter 17

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: So I have had a few mixed reviews. I like that. To the ones that made suggestions on the injuries-THANK YOU! You got me past chapter 17 and well into chapter 18! I had such writer's block! Everyone got me out of it!

To Reina Grayson-thank you for the locale.

To Aquatard-I thank you for your honestly. I will admit that the characters are a little OOC. I know Rocket was, that I will admit to. But I thought I was somewhat in character with the others. I would love your input as to how to get them more into line of the character that they are. But understand that this is why fanfiction is made. My fic is AU, and I did tweak Kaldur a bit. So please, feel free to give more input as I go. I will try to do better.

To ISoar Free-Thank you for the compliment. I do try and it's not that easy. Some believe I have not. I invite suggestions all the time. I am old and most people do not really know that. So old age comes with…forgetfulness and wishful thinking. LOL.

To iSniff Markers-I was trying to get the plot right. I also would like you to give suggestions as to how I can keep the characters more true to themselves.

To 00909-I love the injury suggestions. Thank you.

To WWExRulexBreaker-you gave me the locale for the final confrontation. I was so having trouble with that. Thanks a million!

So I will try to get better with each chapter as I go. I do know I can't please everyone and that's okay. But I like honesty, even if readers hate my stuff. If you are willing to help with suggestions, I will be better and get better. If you say you hate my stuff and don't offer ways to help, then maybe silence is meant to be golden.

So here is chapter 16. My disclaimer will be this from now on: These characters are AU ones and they may be too OOC for most readers taste. Does this help? I hope so!

***Warning*** - This chapter contains make-out session and mentions of rape. -

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 16

March 11th

Happy Harbor

Five days.

It has been 5 days since Stara learned her twin's fate. The Shadows had Storm. And she had no time to waste. Wally and her started working on her running on sand in the morning. Early afternoon, Robin, Artemis, Conner and M'gann helped her with fighting styles. Late afternoon, Kaldur taught her how to swim. The team was taken off of missions by Batman until Storm was safely rescued. Red Arrow was working with Gear and Static on locating him…and bothering Mr. Alva from time to time. Okay, it was every night but still…And the League was monitoring Shadows activities more closely, in hopes of finding Storm that way.

Somehow, Stara and Soleil found time to take a test to place them in school. Both girls protested but Barry and Iris would not be swayed. The couple insisted that they get into school. However, they were prepared to home school the girl if they were too far behind.

It was about 11 in the morning and the sun was pretty high in the sky. Stara was finally catching on with the sand. Wally pushed her hard. He wanted to find Storm just as badly as her. And he wanted to run on water. Or, learn how to, anyway. They were sitting in the sand on the beach, chugging down a liter of water each. Wally stayed in the shade while Stara soaked up the sun.

"So…"

"…" Stara stared blankly at her cousin.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Again!? I need a few more minutes." Stara was in shorts and a tank up but she was still cold. It might have been because she was frustrated with herself. The sand was hard to run on and she was still tripping on it before she got to a decent speedster's speed. Being a speedster wanna-be was not what she thought it was. She'd rather play in the sand then tear it up running.

"We can't waste time!" Kid Flash was really being a tyrant on this training, which Robin had said that Wally may have to be. He had to but he didn't like to. For Stara to save her twin brother, she may have to be really fast. Like Flash-fast. He knew he wasn't but Stara…she had a chance. "Again!"

"I'm going to give you 'again'!" Stara yelled at him.

"Don't you want to save Storm?"

Stara was getting angrier. It was all over her face. "How dare you!"

"Then try again!" Wally was already back to his feet. It hit him then-what Stara's problem was. He understood why his cousin wasn't getting it.

She was over-thinking it.

Wally had to get her to not think about it. Like she does in training with the others. Robin told him she moved so freely between sparring partners that sometimes it was like she wasn't there until one of them registers a hit. So he had to get her to do that with her running. Getting her mad might do it. It wasn't his brightest plan but hey, he was willing to try.

"This is impossible! How am I suppose to stay on top of the sand!?"

"I'm surprised at you! I thought you weren't afraid to try! Sure looks like you are!" he taunted.

"Wally, stop!" she almost sobbed. Why was he saying this to her?!

Wally backed up a few more steps. He knew he would have to make a run for it and he needed a jump-start. "Why are you giving up now? Storm wouldn't have given up!" Now that, he didn't know for sure. But mentioning him was making her even more angry. KF was hoping that her anger would just let her do it.

Stara stood up, glaring at Wally with malice in her green eyes. Her eyes started to glow, her sun powers almost overflowing from her hands. "You better leave. _Now."_ Her voice was tight, her anger barely in check. She didn't know what Wally's problem was, but he was going to regret saying all of those things to her. Artemis was going to be one boyfriend short if Kid Flash wasn't careful.

"Why should I? What are you going to do about it?" Wally taunted her. "It's your fault he got blown away anyway."

That was the wrong thing to say. She shook with fury. He knew it. "Stara?" he squeaked.

"Kill…you…" Starshine's eyes flowed over with power.

"Uh, oh,oh." Wally took off.

Starshine ran after him. Her feet barely touched the sand as she caught up to Wally. She caught him in 10 seconds flat. She grabbed the back of Wally's neck as she continued to run, picked him up as she skidded to a stop and with the force of speed behind her, quickly threw him onto his back on the sand.

Wally had the air knocked out of him.

She sat on his ribs, glowing hand at his throat, Stara stared down at Wally, eyes glowing like she suddenly developed heat vision.

Wally grabbed her hand, trying to pry it lose but it was locked in place. "Stop! Stara stop! Don't blast me!" He was panicking. She did it though. She ran to catch him. But seeing her so angry and serious, he was starting to regret angering her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of it! Honest!"

Stara blinked, as if considering his words. She didn't move, didn't stop glowing. She felt that she was near her limit, power-wise. But she just stared at him, which unnerved Wally.

"I am sorry! Please, say something!" Wally cried, shaking. He had never seen her so scary before.

Her eyes softened. "Thanks for helping me. But those words really hurt me." She got up from KF and walked away from him. She waited until she was a good distance away before letting a tear fall. Those words had cut deep, and Wally had no idea of the guilt she carried with her.

Another tear fell.

* * *

Robin grappled with Stara on the mat for a few minutes before he got her pinned. He knew something wasn't right. It was normally a draw between the two but while he should be thrilled that he got her once, he wasn't. The Boy Wonder let her up and he saw the pain in her eyes. "Stara?"

"Not bad, Robin. You're learning." She got to her feet but Robin was way quicker. He grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"What's wrong? Is it Wally?" he asked.

"Wally…was just being Wally," she said cryptically.

"What did he say?" Robin asked her.

"Nothing. I learned to run on sand. We're supposed to run like tomorrow or something." She gently pulled away from Robin and walked away from the training area.

Wally chose that moment to walk in, a bag of hot fries in his arms.

Robin turned to his best friend. "What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say to Starshine to make her sad?" Robin asked.

"She was sad? Really?" he said between munching on his hot fries.

"You are so dense! Something's bothering her. She wasn't like that this morning! So spill!"

"I got her mad."

"Mad? Like insulting her, mad?" Why was Wally not giving him a straight answer?

"Yeah. Maybe?" he said meekly.

"WALLY!" cried Robin. "Are you brain dead!?"

"NO!" Wally yelled back. "What's the big deal, ROB!? She ran on sand! I did my part!"

"You are so dense sometimes! You said something to hurt her! She's not herself!"

"You worry too much. She's fine. She told me so."

"Wally…I am telling you, she's not fine."

* * *

Aqualad knew something was wrong the moment he saw her. She gave him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was wearing a simple black bathing suit, her hair pulled back into a braid. She patted over to the swimming pool and sat down on its edge before hopping into the water. He was there to steady her in the water with his arms around her waist. "What is wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, Kaldur. I just want to swim."

He nodded, then released his hold on her waist. She was treading the water well, just like he taught her. "Would you like to try holding your breath today?"

"I'm distracted, Kaldur. I want to float."

"Very well." He watched as she dipped under the surface of the water. Unlike the running, she mastered swimming in two days. Kaldur was proud of her. He could feel her swimming around him, and he felt his heart swell for her. His magical channels felt every ripple her body created within the water. He understood very much what was going on with him. He had found his soul mate.

Kaldur'ahm never expected it to happen with a meta-human.

Stara broke the water surface next to him and she allowed Kaldur to help her onto her back and she treaded the water as soon as she could. Her eyes were closed to him.

"Why are you distracted?" he asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Stara…whatever it is, you will not be judged."

She sighed. "Wally got me mad."

Kaldur coughed. "I believe he does that to everyone. It is part of his charm."

She smiled. "No, not like this."

"Ah. But he said you mastered running on sand. All that there is left is for the two of you to run on water."

"He had to get me mad so I could." She opened her eyes to stare at him. Her emotions were so raw in her eyes that Kaldur did not dare look away. "It's what he said to me to get mad that's bothering me."

Kaldur turned her and stood her up in the water. "What did he say, exactly?"

Tears came to her eyes. "He told me I was a quitter. That I would never find Storm."

Aqualad was angry as he pulled her to him, to hold her. He was going to have a talk with Kid Flash soon. "I am sorry. We will find Storm. I promise."

"I know Wally didn't mean anything he said but…" Stara wrapped her arms around his waist, her head over his heart. "It still hurts."

They stayed like that for some time, neither of them moving to swim away. They were the only ones in the pool area, the quiet intimacy of it all around them. They were alone.

Kaldur pulled away slightly to stare into those green eyes of Stara's. Her brashness beckoned him. Her heart sung to his. Despite the last few years on the streets of the surface world, she still had her heart. Her exterior was tough but her heart remained.

He kissed her gently on her lips. His hands crept into her hair, one deftly undoing her braid. And all the while, he was swimming for both of them.

Stara gasped into the kiss, clinging to Kaldur as he deepened it. She had one hand on his shoulder to anchor herself and the other was on the back of his neck, one finger tracing near his gills on the left side of his neck.

Kaldur shook with sudden, intense need. He wanted her. Part of him, the thinking part that remained, knew she didn't know what she was doing. The other part of him, the one caught up in the storm of lust, believed she was asking him to complete them.

He couldn't resist.

Kaldur'ahm of Atlantis slowly swam them to one end of the pool, kissing her with such fervor; Stara couldn't deal with the passionate storm rising within her. She clung to him, unsure what this kiss was leading to. She hoped Kaldur did not hurt her. Or try to, anyway. But this was Kaldur, he wouldn't do such things. She knew that in her heart.

Stara felt the wall of the pool at her back. Suddenly, Stara was in a dark alley, the smell of alcohol on his breath. The man with the red evil eyes. _'Oh, you will do._ _So young…so soft and new…'_ She gasped in Kaldur's kiss, not wanting the past to take away this moment.

Kaldur felt the change in her. The sudden stiffness of her back, her body. He slowed down, stopping his kissing altogether.

Starshine felt his lips leave hers. She would not allow the past to stop her from being in love. "No," she whispered. She kissed him, letting him know it was okay. She pressed herself against him, shaking from air on her wet skin.

Kaldur took it as an invitation, despite her shaking. One hand went to the ties of her bikini top and undid it. He pulled the top down to kiss her neck, sucking as he went, all the while, pulling her top down until they were chest to chest with no barrier between them.

Stara freaked. The man with the red eyes had her again. She kicked at Kaldur, crying "NO!" as she pushed him away, ducking down further into the water. That was when she realized that she wasn't in that hotel room. She wasn't 14. She was past that point. She just ruined the make-out session. Tears spilled over, shaking as she tried to push away the memories that wouldn't be denied.

Aqualad moved away and took deep breaths to calm himself and his lust. He stole glanced at Stara and he saw the fear in her eyes. Something was really wrong with her. That helped him regain most of his control. "Stara, I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He moved toward her.

She cowered away from him, her eyes shaking but focused on him.

Kaldur put his hands up. "I won't hurt you." Even as he said it, the recognition of his words in her eyes told him what he needed to know.

She had been touched against her will.

He made his way over to her slowly, drawing out the action so she could relax and calm down. "I promise. You will not get hurt."

"I-I'm sorry. I…just can't…"

Kaldur pulled her gently into his arms, as she broke down and cried. "It's okay. It was my fault. I didn't mean to come on so strongly."

"It wasn't you," she whispered against his shoulder.

Kaldur stilled. He felt her tears against him. Her shaking. He brought on a terrible memory that struck at this moment. This was what she was hiding from everyone. Did Soleil know what happened to her? That would be unlikely as Stara shielded her younger sister as often as possible.

That was when he realized that her bare chest was against his. His lust for her was heightened but he would not let it gain any momentum. His common sense came back. He needed to know. "What horrible thing was done to you on the streets?"

She shook her head, not wanting to answer. She could not. She ruined everything with Kaldur. He wouldn't want her now. If she told him, then she would be alone again.

"Stara," he whispered quietly. "We must exit the pool. We must talk."

She had the guts to look into his eyes. "It wasn't you, Kaldur."

He smiled at her. "I know. But you…are topless. And my self-control only goes so far."

She gasped.

"I will turn around. Find your top. Then we'll go to my room to talk."

* * *

Artemis and Wally snuggled on the couch, watching **'The Man With the Iron Fists'** with Robin and Zatanna. Being a tech whiz, Robin got a 'boot leg' copy of the movie. The sold out movie wouldn't slow him down. And it was nice to be in the comfort of your home watching a new movie over dealing with loud mouth jerks who won't get off the phone. Superboy and Miss Martian were in the kitchen whipping up snacks for the movie.

"Hey, shouldn't Kaldur and Stara be here for the movie by now?" Zatanna asked.

"I think the swimming lessons are still going on. You know how Kaldur gets," Wally told the magician.

"Stara better be one heck of a swimmer then," Robin piped in.

"Are we even sure that she's even swimming?" Artemis suggested. Zatanna's face turned red in response.

"If he touches her, he's dead," Wally told his girlfriend.

"Gee, Wally. You're acting more like her brother and her cousin," Robin teased.

"Dude, shut it!"

"Make me," Robin trolled.

"Stop you two!" Conner told them as he and M'gann walked in to sit in the smaller couch. "I want to see this movie without the two of you trying to wrestle on the floor!"

"Fine!" they both said as they went back to snuggling up to their girlfriends. Artemis snuggled against Wally more to show that she understood his worry. But this was Kaldur, the proper one of the team. He wouldn't do anything.

Wally pulled the blonde closer to him as the starting credits began. He would focus on the movie. Not his cousin.

* * *

Stara was set down in front of Kaldur's door to his room. He let her change out of her bikini and she did, wearing a grey sweatshirt and brown leggings with fuzzy slippers. Her red hair was still damp.

Kaldur unlocked his door and allowed her to enter first, which she did.

Starshine saw that his room was very clean and plain, with the exception of an underwater poster on the ceiling and a bookcase full of books in lettering that she didn't know. "I've never kept any room this clean."

"It's not that hard to do." He guided her over to the small couch and they sat down together. "Now…"

"Kaldur…I've never talked about it." She drew her knees to her chin.

"It is going to be harder on you as time goes on. I promise I will never tell. The longer you hold it in, the worst it will be on you. All of your relationships will stop because you cannot talk about this. I will not judge you." He reached out to touch her arm. He was grateful that she didn't flinch from his touch.

"I…Kaldur…I wasn't careful. That night. Everything Flash taught me went out the window." Stara gave Kaldur a small smile when he looked confused. "It means it was forgotten in a scared moment."

"What happened to you?"

"I…" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was starting to shake again.

"You're shaking," he noticed. Kaldur gently pulled her to him and they got comfortable, him holding her close. He heard her heart thump loudly, fast. "Take your time, Stara."

"I…I was 8months into my running away. We were in Seattle. It was late, near midnight. I left Soleil at the hotel room to get some food for the morning. On the way back, I went into an alley. I know it wasn't safe but I had to get back. I started to notice that someone was following me. I was ready for them, you know? I was so ready to blast whoever it was.

"I was worried about the wrong person. I was so focused on looking back that I got hit in the face. I dropped my bag and I punched back. I was thrown up against the wall. I was face-to-face with some drunk. He told me I was soft and nice. I freaked out. I kicked out at the man, he howled. Guess I kicked him really hard.

"But I was hit again in the head. I blacked out. I woke up tied to a bed. Naked. Scared out of my mind. I tried blasting my way free but there was something around my neck. My powers were gone…" Tears came to her eyes. "The drunk was back. And he had a friend. They were talking in a language I couldn't understand. They…"

Kaldur held her even tighter. "They touched you."

She shook her head yes on his shoulder. "I couldn't stop them. It hurt…" The tears broke free again. "I wanted to die…"  
Kaldur shushed her. He held her, allowing her to cry. "You don't have to say anything else…It is okay. You will never suffer like that again. Never ever again," he vowed to her.

They just stayed like that, comforting one another in silence.

Kaldur knew one thing: whoever raped Stara had a collar, blocking her powers. And he needed to find her assailant so he could die for what he did to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the City of Dakota…

Richie was hard at working, trying to hack into Cadmus' comps in hopes of learning more about the serum that made up Project: Dual Element. His computer was the best hacking comp in the world, in his opinion. And his skills easily backed up that claim.

At that moment, he smiled as one of Cadmus's files was officially hacked into. And it was the file he was looking for. He stared at the chemical formulas that made up that serum. He wanted to know why Melody and her twin were the only ones that made it. What was it about the serum that allowed them to live still, and be so important to the League of Shadows.

He scrolled down the screen, looking for something out of the ordinary. And he found it.

On page 47 of the file, he saw the DNA make-up used to make the serum. His eyes went wide.

"No way… VIRGE! **VIRGIL!** _GET UP HERE_!" he screamed at Static.

"Richie, I swear, you are the worst…" Virgil ran into Richie's room and saw the look on his best friend's face. "Richie?"

"You need to see this. We need to tell the League. Look who's DNA helped create the serum for Project: Dual Element."

Static went to the computer screen to see for himself. He read the info under the DNA strands and his jaw dropped.

Martian Manhunter's DNA.

Superman's DNA.

Hawkman's DNA.

Not a lot, though. Just minute bits that created a strand to stand on its own.

"I need Melody's blood to confirm this. If it's true…"

"Then Cadmus managed to steal more than one Justice Leaguer's DNA…"

***Hey everyone! I gave you a long chapter so I can update after Christmas. I will make this announcement now. To focus more on my SECRET Saga, I plan to end this fic in 10 to 15 chapters. Maybe less. Expect longer chapters as this fic winds down. I am beginning to take more interest in my SECRET Saga than this now and I'm getting into my OC with that fic. So I will finish this one. For all of my readers, do not be disappointed. I promise that Rocket is coming back. I have worked out something that I think will work. So be sure to thank Aquatard for his honesty and for helping me for what this reader believed was so wrong. ****


	18. Chapter 18

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: So here's the deal. I am slowing down on writing out the rest of this fic. Mostly because I have done something stupid here and posted the original story of my OC Meygan Greyson from 'Future Dividends' and now I have posted 'Future Misgivings', which is a multi crossover. It won't be updated often and I have to change out the Justice League with the second second YJ team. And I'm trying to write out the rest of the first season of 'The SECRET Training'. So Updates are coming, they're be a bit slower as I sort out how much longer this one will be. So I ask my readers to be patient. Enjoy the chapter!

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 17

"Team, report to the briefing room," came Red Tornado's voice.

It was nearly 11pm. Kaldur and Stara were cuddled on his bed, in his room. The two had talked. Aqualad learned what happened to her and why she had freaked out. The details were hard to hear but Stara felt brave enough to tell him. And on top of that, she also told him how she met Sari and Sasha. Their mother, a former prostitute, was a low-level telepath that felt her pain and her hopelessness and found her alone in the hotel room after searching for most of the night. She had wrapped Stara up in a blanket and took her home. Miss Cocoa, which was the street name she used, was now a registered nurse. She did a rape kit on Stara and then allowed Stara to wash up while she went to get Soleil. She kept the two for 8 months, to give Stara time to recover. She was grateful for that time. Stara admitted she was scared every time she encountered a Shadow but she got through it.

Kaldur vowed to her that she would get justice. He would not ever scare her again and that she would decide on when their relationship went further. Not him. He was going to want to lots of times, but Stara needed the control that those monsters took from her.

Feeling better and calmer, she asked him about himself. She loved hearing his voice. It was soothing for her. She learned of his love for books. He told her of Atlantis, of the Conservatory of Sorcery. He even told her about Tula. And Garth.

So when the two heard the android's call, they were comfortable and napping. Both were up in moments, though Stara yawned.

"I will leave first." Kaldur kissed her on the lips quickly before leaving.

Stara sighed and counted to five before leaving his room.

Five minutes later, they were all in the briefing room in full costume. Batman nodded ever so slightly in approval. "You've made good time. We are returning to the Cadmus facility in Washington D.C."

"Batman, that facility was shut down," Starshine spoke up. "Are you sure sources are accurate in the location? And why do you want to go back anyway?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at Starshine. "They are. We have satellite photos of the site. It looks like equipment is being moved out."

"They must love having that lab torn up," Robin commented. "Not that I mind doing it."

"With Gear's help, I was able to determine that they are moving vials of Project: Dual Element from the site. I want a sample of it."

"This is part of a ruse," Starshine said. "This doesn't feel right."

"Nether-the-less, I want a recon of the activity going on there. I need one."

"Batman, this isn't going to be the usual recon mission?" Aqualad asked.

"No. I need a vial of it. There must be something in it that would explain Starshine's ability to run as fast as Flash."

"I can't run as fast as Flash. I know I can't." Stara folded her arms. "You and Flash are delusional to think I can."

"We have to get one anyway," Conner spoke up. "Besides, what if they decide to try and create more of you, Starshine?"

"Agreed. We leave in five," Aqualad told the team.

As the team left, Batman spoke up. "Starshine, a word." He noticed the team stopped moving. "Alone." The team then left. Starshine stared at Batman, feeling intimidated. And Batman knew it. "Are you so sure it's a trap?"

"I am pretty sure."

"Why are you sure?"

"Because… do you remember reading or hearing about a Cadmus lab in Colorado about a year and a half ago, that blew up?" she asked him. He gave the smallest of nods. "I did that. That was where they were storing all of that stuff. I heard they wanted to recreate me and Storm. I couldn't let that happen. I was angry, to say the least."

"You might have not destroyed all of the vials, Starshine. I will not allow you to jeopardize this mission because you believe it's a trap."

"Batman, I am telling you, with all due respect, this is a trap! There are no more vials!" _'That was why I blew up that lab! They almost had another me…Better not tell anyone that. That's my secret.'_

"We may be able to get the data from those vials. Starshine, I do not want to bench you from this mission. But if I must…"

"You won't. You don't have to. I'll go. But if it's a trap, keeping the team alive will be my priority, data and vials be damned." _'And even Storm be damned...'_

The two had a stare down, but it was brief. "I expect no less than that from Flash's protégé."

Starshine nodded. She then walked away to join the team.

* * *

Gear waited patiently by the stairs as Static talked to his dad. Things weren't going well and the young techie knew that things wouldn't end well.

"Pops, listen. I have to get to the League. This whole thing with Melody is a lot bigger than me and Richie thought."

"Virgil…this city needs you. Leaving She-bang and RBM to watch over the city…If the few remaining Bang Babies find out…" Mr. Hawkins watched as Virgil zipped up a duffel bag. Most of its contents were Richie's tech but he had a change of clothes and an extra costume. Just in case.

"I know. That's why I told them if things got too hot, then call me and Richie. We'll come. Who knows? Maybe some of the League can watch out for Dakota while we're gone."

"Like who son?"

"Icon." It was that simple for Static.

"Icon…" Mr. Hawkins shook his head. "Just watch your back, Virge. The League of Shadows are not a kiddie group. You know that. Melody knows that."

"I know, pops." He hugged his dad. Even grown, there have been times that the young hero thought he'd never see his dad again. Even now, he felt that same feeling of not being able to return alive. "You just be careful yourself." Without looking back, Virgil left to change into Static.

* * *

On the ride to the DC Cadmus lab…

"Challenging Batman like that was fierce. Not smart, but fierce," Robin told her.

"This isn't a normal mission," Starshine told the Boy Wonder. "Those vials aren't there. I know it."

"Do you think this is really a trap?" Aqualad asked.

"Since I was the one that blew up the Colorado Cadmus lab that _had_ the vials in it, yeah. I do."

"I have to agree with her," said Conner, looking at Stara. "I haven't heard this from Dubbilex. And at that facility, he knows what's going on."

"Who's that?" she asked.

"A genomorph scientist. My brother," Conner answered.

"Huh? I thought you were Superman's brother?" Stara was confused.

"I'm his clone."

Stara stared at Conner in shock. "Clone, as in Cadmus clone!?" She stood up.

"Yeah! What's it to you!" Conner stood up as well.

"So…how old are you really?" she asked him.

"A couple of months, why?" Conner was really getting mad.

"You came after me?" she asked.

"So?"

"So…Why didn't Batman take blood from you? You might be part of Project: Dual Element and not know it!" she cried.

"No, he wasn't. He was Project: Kr," Wally told his cousin.

"Oh." She blushed at how confrontational she was to the teen. "Sorry."

Conner waved her off. He knew how she felt. Cadmus messed with them both and they had a bad taste in their mouths from them. But if she said she blew up the lab with the vials in it…He would be careful. Even though she hadn't been on the team for long, and he didn't completely trust her, he trusted Kaldur's judgment of her. If he was willing to get close to her, then he would have to believe she wasn't trying to destroy the team.

Even though Rocket was gone.

Something about how Rocket was acting didn't sit well with the clone either. But he wasn't sure why.

"Have you tried talking with this Dubbilex?" Stara asked him.

He snapped out of his musings. "No. I can try now." Conner closed his eyes. Why hadn't he thought of that? _'Dubbliex? Are you there?'_

There was some static but then Superboy heard the scientist genomorph. _'Superboy? Is something wrong?'_ A few moments passed before Dubbilex said, _'Ah, you want to ask about the serum of Project: Dual Element.'_

'_That's right. It's being shipped from there?'_

'_Guadian found 5 vials of it just this morning…'_

'_Why didn't he contact the League?'_ Conner asked.

'_He may not have been aware that the League knew of Project: Dual Element. Why is it needed?'_

'_I have Stara with me. She's the result of that experiment.'_

'_I give her my condolences. She is Stara De Parra, the twin of Storm De Parra and two of three survivors of that horrible experiment. Countless children died for no reason, Superboy. I only learned of this after looking up the files on the serum. Do you need those files as well?'_

'_Please. Wait-three!? There were three of them!?'_

'_Yes. I spoke to the genomorphs that were at the Colorado facility when Ms. De Parra took it upon herself to blow the place up.'_

'_We'll be there shortly.'_ Then Superboy was done thinking. Dubbilex was gone too. "He said Guardian found 5 vials of the stuff." He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about another survivor of the experiments.

"Guardian?" Stara asked.

"A hero in charge of the DC Cadmus lab," Kaldur explained.

"Oh." So many things were going on in her mind. It was screaming, _trap, trap, trap!_ And yet, she was going in.

For her twin, she would do it.

* * *

**Cadmus Labs**

**Washington D.C.**

**11:49pm**

"Aqualad," said Guardian respectfully, holding out his hand.

The young leader shook Guadian's hand. "Where is the serum?"

"Sub-level 20," Guardian answered. "Dubbilex told me you were coming for one. So…is this one of the weapons?" He indicated Starshine.

"I am _NOT_ a weapon!" Starshine said tightly. "I am a person!" Is that all anyone saw when they see her? A weapon!? She outta weapon him!

"You're the person that blew up the Colorado lab 15 months ago."

The rest of the team stared at her in shock.

"Your precious scientists there were trying to make another me! No child deserves to grow up like I did. So I stopped it!" She started to glow.

Superboy put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, and lightly squeezed it in sympathy. "Where's Dubbilex?"

"On Sub-level 20." The hero/head of security grinned. "He's waiting on you. Take the elevator at the end here. I'll see you later." Guadian watched the team head for the elevators. His eyes glowed red as he turned to walk away.

Zatanna eyed him oddly. She saw the glowing eyes. But he was a hero-why would she question his eyes? It wasn't like she knew him anyway.

The elevators sensed people coming to them and the doors slid open. Everyone got on and the doors closed. It jerked into motion and it went down slowly.

'_Everyone online?'_ Miss Martian asked.

'_Yeah,'_ came the chorus of the rest of the team.

'_Stay alert. Starshine may be right.'_ Conner told them through the link.

'_Yeah. Guardian didn't feel right,'_ Robin thought.

'_Starshine, your heart's beating too fast_,' came Kaldur's voice through the link.

'_Too small,'_ she whimpered. She was trying to fight the closed off feeling that gripped her and refused to let go. She knew she wasn't alone-yet knowing that made her feel worse. She hated being claustrophobic.

'_She's claustrophobic,'_ Zatanna realized.

Aqualad immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. _'I have you. Relax. We are on a mission. I'll let you know when to open your eyes,'_ he thought to her.

Starshine nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

'_Aw,'_ came Wally's voice. _'Guess you never overcame that little issue.'_

'_Wally, not now. Please, not now. Tease me later_,' she told him.

Wally couldn't help but wear a knowing grin.

'_Do you still think this is a trap?'_ Artemis asked her.

'_Yeah,'_ she thought dryly.

'_Stay sharp. Hopefully, this mission will be a smooth one,'_ Kaldur thought to the team.

'_Why do you say that?'_ Starshine asked her boyfriend. And thinking of the Atlantean teen that way felt right.

'_Our missions never go as planned,'_ Artemis admitted.

'_Great…So, how about I start some stuff to guarantee a screwed up mission? I can blow up this place too.'_

The rest of the team stared at her like she was absolutely nuts.

_'I don't think Dubbilex would apprectiate that. Nor the other genomorphs,'_ Conner thought to her.

Stara felt a tickle of wrongness as the elevator lurched to a stop. She opened her eyes to see the crowded elevator. _'Try to lean against the side railings. I thought I heard someone heavy running and that's why the elevator lurched._

'_Must've been a G-troll,'_ Conner offered as an answer.

Before Starshine could ask, the elevator doors opened. She plucked two of her Moon Star assassin stars off her arm brace and cautiously stepped out of the elevator, with Conner just a few steps behind her. She hit the third button on the left side of her 'blu-blocker' glasses and switched it to thermal. She did a slow sweep of the floor._ 'Are G-trolls overly large?'_

'_Yeah,_' Conner answered.

'_There's six on this floor. And others I can't identify the shapes of,' _Stara told the team mentally.

'_Stay sharp.'_ Kaldur told the team. He exited the elevator carefully.

Stara cautiously continued forward, checking for more heat signatures. There were several of them in some sort of cargo hold, moving stuff. _'Up ahead. There's a cargo hold. Several heat signatures are there.'_

'_Move out,'_ Aqualad told the team.

Robin was already gone.

_'I hate it when he ninja's off like that!'_ Wally cried.

Aqualad was next to Starshine in seconds. His presence calmed her as she continued on, rather carefully. She was still thinking it was a trap but she didn't understand why. How she'd took the lead was beyond her, but the fact that Kaldur didn't mind it made her feel courageous.

Zatanna was behind them, watching the side hallways. There were simply too many to her liking.

Kid Flash was just a few inches away from her. He was watching the sides as well, his goggles working overtime. He'd never been on sub-level 20. And he was getting an odd feeling too.

Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis brought up the rear. Conner had his back to the team, literally watching their rears from any sneak attacks. After all, this was Cadmus and anything was possible.

And still, no Robin.

Stara and Kaldur were at the doorway and they peeked inside carefully.

Multiple types of Genomorphs were moving crates over to a conveyor belt that went upward. The genomorph scientist known as Dubbilex was overseeing the move.

And yet, with nothing out of the ordinary, Starshine was still getting that tingling feeling that it was a trap. Maybe Batman was right-she was just too cautious.

"Friends of Superboy, do come in. I've been expecting you. There is no need to hide."

'_So much for the covert,'_ Wally thought through the link.

Stara bravely walked in, with Kaldur and the others following.

Superboy's face lit up as he saw his genomorph brother. "Dubbilex."

"Superboy. It is good to see you, brother."

"We need to see the vials," Conner told the scientist.

"Of course." Dubbilex turned to Starshine. "You must be one of the results from Project: Dual Element."

"Wait-one of the results?" Starshine asked.

"I have some knowledge of the project. It was considered a failure."

"Why?" She needed to know that.

"It changed the DNA sequences of male and female genes with far too much unpredictability. In fact, out of 1,000 trials that we have documented, only five survived conception. Only two lived after one year of age."

Conner knew something was up. He swore Dubbilex said three of them survived. Why was he telling her two?! What was he hiding!?

Stara couldn't breathe. The room became so small all of a sudden. Just her and her twin. That explained everything to her. Why the Shadows wanted her so badly.

Wally zipped over to his cousin to hold her up. She was in shock and shaking and not wanting to stand. _'Science was meant to help people, not hurt them with complete disregard of life itself. This wasn't your fault. Never think that.'_

"We need a sample," Aqualad told Dubbilex, but his voice caught. Such senseless death, and for nothing.

"Or course. You have your pick."

Superboy heard a noise, and he perked up, using his super-hearing to try and pick it up.

Miss Martian gasped out of the blue, holding her head. "My link's gone."

Stara shook her head, the buzzing in her head was getting worst. "Where's my brother?" she asked the scientist.

"I am not sure-"

"Can it! I feel him."

Zatanna and Artemis turned to run out, but the double doors slammed shut. "Crap!" cried Artemis. She loaded an arrow.

_Zzzuip!_

Wally looked up.

Superboy was falling to the ground, shock on his face. A green glow outlined the hole in his chest that suddenly appeared. His hand was covering it but there was no mistaken as to what was green and glowing.

Kryptonite.

Dubbilex's eyes glowed Martian red and he had a modified .22 caliber gun in his gray hands.

"_**SUPERBOY**_!" cried Miss Martian.

****So here is the awaited chapter 17. Now, I am juggling my other 2 fics as well and I am writing chapter 19. So it could be 3 weeks until the next installment. Hopefully way less if I can get to chapter 20 within the week. Don't forget to review! ***


	19. Chapter 19

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N:Sorry it took so long to do this one! I had trouble but now with a new perspective on this, I am quick to finish this! I know some of you are too! So here it is! It is shorter so sorry about that!

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 18

Three Minutes Earlier…

Robin was in the ventilation shaft, his comp gauntlet hooked up to a terminal. He was downloading every file on Project: Dual Element that he could break the encryption on. Then he sent a copy of the files to the Bat Computer, just in case. He knew he didn't have much time.

Robin knew he should have stayed in contact with the team. But he needed them to not know where he was. For the moment, at least. Something wasn't right and he knew it. Stara knew it too. Having Wally's cousin on the team was something to get used to. She deserved a chance, even though he already knew she was good. He knew things about her that even Flash didn't know. About the destruction she caused. About what she did when she was 5 and was part of the Shadow's training school. But that was before she met Flash, before he trained her.

As he downloaded the last of the files, he didn't hear the shadow coming up to him. Nor did he hear the slight whisper of a spell until thick chains wrapped themselves around his arms, pinning those arms to his sides. Robin managed to turn his head to see who it was.

Batman was going to kill him when he found out that Robin got caught unawares.

A girl with magenta-colored hair cut in a Chinese bob stared back with red-pink eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore fingerless black gloves with a magenta-colored sleeveless bodysuit with a fishnet overcoat. "Hello, Boy Wonder," she said with a slight Australian accent. "It's an honor to meet you at last."

"Who are you!?" Robin hissed.

"I'm Lockette, one of the Shadows' teen assassins." She smiled at him. "Flush him out, Tempest."

* * *

It was pure, utter chaos.

Miss Martian flew over Conner to protect him while Aqualad swatted away the genomorphs with his water bearer whips.

"Yawa mih wolb!" cried Zatanna. Six of the genomorphs with the razor claws were thrown into the on-coming G-trolls with just enough force to knock them all down.

Artemis was shooting arrow after arrow to keep the incoming genomorphs from overwhelming them all. And the ones that got passed her, Kid Flash became a speedy battery ram, getting them out of the fight as fast as he possibly could.

Until one G-troll grabbed him and threw him into the nearest wall. Wally cried out as he leg was snapped as he landed roughly on the floor.

Artemis was there next to him a minute later. "Hang on to me!" she told him. She threw an arm around her neck and hauled him to his feet.

Starshine played "keep away" with several electrical-wielding genomorphs. She ducked and dodged the blasts while staying out of the reach of the G-trolls. Her martial art skills were not much use against pure strength. She kicked one of the crates at them. It didn't go far but it broke, revealing that there was nothing in them.

They've been had!

Her distraction was costly to the team.

One of the electrical genomorphs nailed her with an electrical charge. She jerked and cried out as she fell to the floor from the hit.

**"ENOUGH!"**

All of the genomorphs backed away from the team.

Miss Martian looked up as Ma'alefa'ak came into view on the catwalk, Storm Shadow, Speed, and Rocket behind him in a zombie-like state. "No…Rocket! How could you!?" she cried.

"I was rather surprised that you teens managed to her to leave the team so soon," Ma'alefa'ak told them. "At least having her closer means easier control."

"Let her go!" Zatanna cried. "Em ot reh-"

Speed launched an arrow at Zatanna, which exploded next to her before she could move out of the way. It sent her into Miss Martian, taking them both out.

Artemis got herself and Wally closer to Aqualad.

"When?" Kaldur wanted to know. It all made sense now. She wasn't herself and none of them picked up on it. How could he not notice that!?

"At the beach several weeks back. That doesn't matter now. You have no idea who she is similar to. There was a new Shadows recruit called Gravity. He died and Sunblast left shortly after. The Shadows need insurance that Storm Shadow and Sunblast will reunite." The evil Martian grinned. "But I have a surprise for you all."

Tempest and Lockette dragged out Robin, who was unconscious in their arms.

"Rob!" cried Wally.

"Let him go," Aqualad told Ma'alefa'ak.

"I will-_for a trade_."

Zatanna and Miss Martian were coming to, slowly getting to their feet.

"Me…for Robin." Starshine limped her way over to Zatanna, M'gann and Conner.

The evil Martian grinned. "So eager to give up your freedom Sunblast? Do they even know what you did?"

"I was a child. A 5 year old child. Killing isn't in my blood."

"You only think it isn't. Deal."

"NO!" Aqualad yelled out.

'_Listen to me. Miss M, is the link re-established with no interference from that jerk?' _"Robin comes to us before I move to you."

'_Yes.'_

'_We need Robin back. Then I'll try taking out Ma'alefa'ak. With him unconscious, Dubbilex should be free, therefore the genomorphs will be too.'_

'_That's your plan?! Sacrifice yourself!?' _Wally cried mentally.

'_If we don't do this, you all die!'_ And while this mental conversation was going on, she eyed Robin. She saw the slightest of movements. He was trying to free himself. He wasn't out cold. "I'm waiting."

"Tempest, if you would please."

Starshine watched the blue-haired teen boy she once knew as Johanis slowly created water from his fingertips. It picked up Robin and threw him over the catwalk.

Aqualad gathered the water and caught Robin with it. He pulled him to the team.

She stared back at Kaldur. _'I love you.'_ She then marched over to the staircase which was conveniently located under the catwalk. She touched the support beam under it and it glowed.

"I'm waiting, little girl."

She turned back to the team.

Zatanna looked worried.

M'gann was scared.

Wally was nervous.

Robin, now freed, looked ready for a fight.

Kaldur was determined.

And Stara?

She was going to save them all. She charged up the support beam.

It blew.

The catwalk came crashing down on her.

'_Run!'_ she cried out to the team mentally.

Ma'aleka'ak hit his head on the way down.

Dubbilex shook his head to clear it. "Where-!? What has happened!?"

"Can you help us?" Aqualad asked as the genomorphs surged forward.

'_Brothers, stop.'_

The other genomorphs stopped in their tracks.

Robin ran over to the rubble to dig Starshine out. When a hand shot out, he jumped over and with some luck pulled her out. "You are crazy!"

"Thanks. I think." Stara touched her head and felt something sticky there. She shook her head and got dizzy. Ignoring the tell-tale sign of a concussion, she and Robin made their way back to the others. "Stand back!" She started to create her "sunblast" ball, but it was growing far larger than the normal blast.

"Wait, you can't control-"Wally started to object.

"Not now, KF!" she snapped at him. "Dubbilex, get yourself and the other genomorphs out of here!"

Wally understood. It came to him in a moment of clarity. "You can blast through the sub-levels."

"Yeah. I'm not leaving without Storm," she told the team. "So move on my mark."

"I'm not leaving," Wally told her.

"You don't get to boss me around." She glanced over at the shifting rubble.

"He's under there," Ka;dur concluded.

"Yeah. You guys take care of Superboy. I'll follow." She looked up at the ceiling. She didn't bother to tell the team to move. She fired into the ceiling, tearing it open like it was just a sheet of paper.

Everything was washed in white.

* * *

"_MELODY!_ Are you in that tree house again!?"

**Seattle, Washington**

**June 30**

**11:54am**

Melody Allen shook her head and limped her way to the window opening of the tree house. "Yes, Miss Cocoa!" she called out.

"Time for lunch! Come down from there!" The older woman shook her head as she made her way back inside.

Melody sighed. Was it too hard to ask for some alone time here!?

Actually it was!

She took her lone crutch and slowly made her way down the staircase that had been built next to the tree house. She got to the bottom and she hobbled her way over to the kitchen door and she stepped inside.

"Sensei!" cried Sari and Sasha. Both 10 year olds ran to hug her, almost knocking her over.

"Easy, girls. Melody hasn't recovered yet."

The twins looked over at the taller teen boy who smiled at his sister.

Melody had to smile back.

She had her twin brother back. Her smile faded.

But she left behind her true love.

**3 Months Earlier…**

"Recognize: Gear-D-0-2. Static Shock-D-0-1."

Gear ran to the command area of the Cave, yelling for Batman.

"He is not here, Gear." Red Tornado entered the command center from the ceiling.

"Red Tornado, we need Batman," Static rushed out.

"May I ask why?" Red Tornado inquired.

"Cadmus took DNA from the League," Gear told the android.

"We are aware of Superman's-

"NO! Not just his!" cried Static. "Martian Manhunter's too!"

"And Hawkman's!" Gear added.

"I shall alert the League-"

"RED TORNADO! OPEN THE BAY DOORS!" Miss Martian screamed suddenly over the intercom.

The two Dakota heroes knew something was wrong…

Very, _very_ wrong.

***Well here it is! Sorry for the wait. I got stuck and thanks to Reina Grayson, I was able to try something different. If you're wonder WTF just happened, well, you'll have to stay tuned to the next chapter to get a better idea as to what is going on. And I must tell you, or warn you now, I have no clue what I am doing right at the moment with this! I know that is so wrong for an author. So if anyone has questions, feel free to ask away! Don't forget those reviews! ***


	20. Chapter 20

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: So, here it is! Originally, it was short. But since I am writing chapter 21, I decided to give you all 2 chapters rolled into one, to make this one longer. Hope you like this one! and it's almost over! Maybe 5 more chapters.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 19

Robin slowly opened his eyes. He felt groggy and the taste of old socks filled his dry mouth. When he opened eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that he was in trouble.

He was in a dark cell with a barred window set high on the wall. It was small but he could get out of it. But his vaulting skills would be put to the test to reach it. It was also very cold and he was lucky that his cape was still with him. Otherwise, he would feel the icy cold draft.

He heard a moan.

Robin turned his head.

Starshine lay just a few feet away, her hands tied in front of her.

He looked down at himself and he was tied the same way. And his belt was gone.

They were in trouble.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**March 13th**

Aquaman stood by his protégé's bed, worry etched in his features. Aqualad was unconscious and a victim of a flash fire. The left side of his face and arm had been burned.

Superman paced. Conner was still in surgery, and had been for two hours. The kryptonite bullet had fragmented upon impact so his invulnerable skin was making it more difficult to get all of the pieces out of him. It had been close to a lung but fortunately, none of the bullet fragments pierced the organ.

Miss Martian had a few cuts but wasn't seriously hurt. Martian Manhunter was standing at her bedside as she sat up against the pillows.

Zatanna had bandaged ribs and a broken arm.

Wally had a broken leg that was starting to heal fast with his speedy healing.

Artemis had a concussion, a broken hand and a sprained ankle.

Flash was trying not to pace, but he shifted every few seconds from his chair, which was next to a sleeping Wally.

Everyone was unconscious, except Miss Martian. She had relayed the whole story, about how Stara did her best to keep them safe. She even said if it hadn't been for her, Robin and Aqualad, they would have been all in real trouble.

Batman entered the Cave's Infirmary, and Superman shifted his eyes toward the Dark Knight. "Superboy will live. All of the kryptonite bullet fragments have been removed." He placed a reassuring hand on Clark's shoulder. "He asked for you." Bruce looked over at Miss Martian. "He asked for you as well."

"I'll take her, J'onn," Superman offered.

"I can walk," M'gann objected.

"M'gann, you have not regained your full strength. Please allow Superman to take you."

She sighed. She was tired of the baby-ing that the League was doing. But considering that Starshine and Robin weren't with them, she understood her uncle's concern.

Superman gently pulled the teen Martian into his arms and left to visit Conner.

"What the hell happened to them!?" Green Arrow wanted to know. He wanted answers.

"It would seem that Starshine was right," Batman commented.

"About what!? Robin and my daughter are still missing!" Flash yelled.

The other Leaguers winced in sympathy.

"Starshine believed it was a trap."

"And you still LET THEM GO!?" Barry was upset. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

"I wanted a sample of the serum."

"At the expense of _YOUR SON AND MY DAUGHTER!?_" Flash rushed to Batman and grabbed his costumed top. His temper was flaring. "YOU didn't trust her instincts!? You don't trust anyone else's thoughts on any situation! In the year I had Stara, I trusted her when she told me something wasn't right! I would have been in far worse situations if it wasn't for her warnings! And you-you sent them there! LOOK AT THE TEAM! They are all injured! Who knows what they are doing to her and him!"

Green Arrow and Aquaman managed to free Flash of his grip on Batman. Which wasn't easy as Flash didn't want to let go.

Artemis moaned.

"Arty?" Oliver rushed over to his protégé's side.

The blonde archer opened her eyes and the pain hit her. Then it dawned on her. "Robin! Starshine!"

"Easy, Artemis," Roy told her. The solo hero placed a hand on her arm. "You need time to heal."

The teen archer said up anyway, looking around. "Where's Robin and Stara!? Is Conner okay!?"

"Easy, Artemis," Green Arrow told her. "Conner is out of surgery. He's recovering, just like you need to."

"Where's Robin and Stara!?" she asked again.

"I am sorry, Artemis but Miss Martian had to leave them behind. We can only hope that they are safe."

"Wally!" She threw her legs over the side of the bed to go over to him.

"You have a concussion, Artemis. You should rest," Martian Manhunter told the blonde teen.

She ignored him. She took the few steps over to Wally's bed and sat in the chair that Flash gave up. "I shouldn't have let him do it," she said quietly.

"Artemis?" Oliver kneeled next to the chair. "What did you say?"

"I shouldn't have let him do it." Her hair was down in her face as she continued to talk. "Stara told us to go. So we did. She took the fight to everyone, giving us time to get out. M'gann got us out and Robin wouldn't leave so he went back into the building. He said he'd get her out. The building…it…blew…" Artemis sobbed at that moment.

Batman said nothing. Showed no emotion to what was being told. Inside, he was broken. Robin wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead. He knew that in his heart.

"Stara…" Aqualad called out, shifting restlessly.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Robin watched as Stara regained consciousness. "Starshine?" he whispered. "You okay?"

"Robin?" Stara reached up to her neck, feeling the collar. She swore.

The Boy Wonder stared at her, wide-eyed and dropped jaw.

"Sorry," she apologized. She stood up slowly and looked around. "The others got away?"

"Yeah. I made sure before I came back for you."

"You shouldn't have, Robin," she told him. "This isn't going to end well for us."

"Why do you say that? We just need to be traught."

"We're in Russia somewhere."

"How do you know?"

"The intense chill. The faint Russian words that I am hearing. I've been in Russia before."

"When?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"When I was five."

"And it's also the place where you will die, Starshine."

The two looked around and saw the speaker in the corner.

* * *

**June 30th**

**Seattle, Washington**

**12:19pm**

Melody Allen wasn't really hungry. A few bites of an orange, a grilled sandwich and an oversized stuffed pizza, and she was full. She excused herself and went to her room.

Miss Cocoa looked on with concern. She knew hiding the twins and Speedy was dangerous. Neither twin had their full powers now. The twins had done something major to finally get the Shadows to leave them alone. And Speedy had to enact that plan.

"She's restless, that's all." Greg took his plate to the sink and washed it. "You want me to talk to her again?"

"No." Cordelia Fitzgerald got up and went upstairs to talk to Melody.

"You know Greg…she might be ready to go back," Speedy told him.

"The Justice League gave her a hero's funeral, Zander." His sharp hazel eyes bore into the younger ginger. "She can't go back."

"Want to tell her that?" Zander challenged. The former assassin had helped them both fake their deaths in order for them to be free. Zander allowed the blond to fade from his hair, to show that he was a red head.

Greg lost the Mohawk all together, his head shaved.

But it wasn't the only thing lost.

Faking their deaths caused their meta powers to "reset" in a sense. For the first several weeks, they had no powers. But over the last couple of weeks, their powers were slowly returning.

There was a knock on Melody's door.

The teen girl sighed but she stayed on her bed.

Cordelia opened the door gently. "Melody?" The nurse quickly darted inside, closing the door. She made her way to the full-sized bed and sat on its edge. "Talk to me."

"I miss him."

Miss Cocoa frowned. She was aware of how much Melody loved Aqualad. Faking her death seemed okay at the time. But she wanted to go back. "You're not healed."

"I had 223 stitches from my ankle to my hip, I know." Melody sat up, her glare boring into her friend and caretaker. "My powers are on reset, I _know_. I can't go back to them at ½ power, _I KNOW!_" Tears came to her eyes.

"What do you feel, Stara?" Cordelia asked her directly.

"I'm not Stara anymore," she reminded the nurse.

"Sorry, Melody."

The teen girl sighed. "I didn't ask to fake my death. I feel dead inside without him. I want to go back. Now."

* * *

**March 13th**

**Somewhere in Russia?**

**12:16pm**

Robin and Starshine were escorted down the chilled hallway, their hands tied behind them, Stara with her collar on.

Robin assessed the situation. They only ate once a day and they've endured some minor torture so far. But today...it felt different.

Playtime might be over.

They entered a room that was lukewarm at best as far as heat went. There was a chair with two silver wash bins full of water. Firecracker sat in the lone chair, watching as the two teens were forced to kneel before the metal tubs.

"I finally have you, Sunblast," Firecracker said mockingly. "All those years running from the Shadows. You had to know your life was going to be forfeited for making us wait."

"Why do you all call Starshine that?!" Robin demanded.

"That's her assassin's name, Boy Wonder." He smiled; a dangerous smile that neither teen liked. "But today, that all changes. I am sure you two are familiar with what's in front of you. You will return to the Shadows, Sunblast. Or die. You choose."

There was no hesitation on her part. "I choose death."

Her head was dunked into the water without warning. She thrashed round to get free as her head was held under water.

"Stop it!" Robin tried to throw himself back, to get the goons off of him but they held onto him.

"I am a reasonable man. I extend the invite to you, Boy Wonder. I will not harm Starshine, as you call her, if you join me."

Robin wanted to say no. He looked over and saw that Stara was in trouble. She was thrashing around far less than she did moments ago. She was drowning.

Panic seized her mind. She couldn't breathe! The water was ice cold, it stole her breathe the instant her head went under. Her face was numb, her hair weighed her head down further. She bucked again, hoping to lose the ones holding her down.

No such luck.

Stara couldn't hold her breath anymore.

She let go.

"Okay! I-I'll do it." Robin looked over and saw Starshine go limp.

* * *

**June 30th**

**Seattle, Washington**

**12:32pm**

Cordelia was shocked. The young woman before her seemed so sad and alone. Sitting there, with waves of depression rolled off of her. What could the nurse offer Melody to console her? "Tell me about Aqualad."

"Um, Greg? They've been up there for a long time." Zander was polishing his newest bow in the dining room as Greg organized his throwing star bombs. Sari and Sasha were watching Disney XD.

"It's girl talk, I guess." Gregory Cho (which was Kai Wolf's real name) didn't care really. He was safe, with his twin sister. They were free from the Shadows. Faking their deaths had been the greatest idea he ever had.

But it came at a cost-leaving Soleil behind.

Oh, he found out about her from Melody. When the Justice League gave them a funeral, the twins snuck into the Allen home so his sister could get a few things, which she did, along with two photo albums.

When they had returned, he learned the fate of his biological family. How Melody and Soleil stayed mostly safe on their own. Soleil was safe with the League now.

Their lives were so different now.

As Storm and Stara De Parra, they were destines to destroy the Justice League under the flag of the Shadows.

That night on March 13th allowed the two survivors of Project: Dual Element to die and Gregory Jackson Cho and Melody Tamera Allen to live, free from their powers for the first time in their entire lives.

No powers gave them freedom as they never known it. They went and did everything they had never had the chance to do since being born with their powers.

Then week nine hit.

Their powers slowly came back.

They still didn't have all of their abilities though. Greg and Melody could now manage what came to them. He didn't have his flight. She didn't have her speed. All of their powers were at half strength.

That was something Greg was grateful for. Making storms without the utter destruction he would cause, that took real skill to do.

Melody would not accept her lack of speed, her fate at being weaker than she once was.

She popped her stitches over and over again, and with her healing powers not a full, healing that long cut was taking forever.

The stairs creaked.

Zander and Gregory looked up.

Miss Cocoa made her way down the steps to the dining room. "We need to talk, boys."

***Oh, oh. What happened on March 13th? Why would Melody go along with something that she didn't feel strongly about now? What are the boys hiding? What the hell did I do to this fic?! I know things are confusing but feel free to PM me with questions. Hopefully this cleared some things up. ***


	21. Chapter 21

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was working on my other fic, 'The SECRET Training-Season 1'. So I finished that, which gives me time to finish this fic. I think there will be just another 3-5 chapters to this fic. And then I will work on my other remaining open fic, 'Future Misgivings…' To all of my readers, be patient. I will focus on this fic now. But I need time to get the next chapter going, for it will focus on Soleil and Flash. And I want to get Flash right.

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 20

**Mount Justice**

**March 13th**

Wally came to. His leg hurt still but it wasn't broken. His speedster healing saved him again. He opened his eyes. His uncle's relieved face greeted him. "Uncle Barry?"

"Wally." Flash wanted to hug the living daylights out of his nephew but there was a certain blonde archer in the way. So Barry took his hand and squeezed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Wally glanced down at the extra weight next to him. Artemis was curled next to him. He saw her hand and wrist in a cast and grew worried.

"Don't worry, Wally. It was a clean break," Green Arrow told the teen speedster. "She'll be able to use her bow again."

Kid Flash sighed in relief.

Aqualad spoke in his native tongue, drifting in and out of consciousness. Aquaman listened to what his protégé was babbling about. His eyes widened.

Batman eyed the Atlantean King. "Orin?"

"Kaldur'ahm…we must find Robin and Starshine soon, Batman."

"What is it?"

"The only word I've made out is Stara," Zatanna spoke up.

Suddenly, Aqualad sat up, eyes wide open as he coughed violently, water being spit up.

That caught everyone off-guard.

* * *

**June 30th**

**Seattle, Washington**

**1:12pm**

_"WHAT!?"_ cried Zander. "She's not Atlantean!"

"I know that. Did either of you asked her if she wanted in on your master plan?"

"Uh…no," Greg admitted. "But she's my twin. Why wouldn't she?"

"You faked her death for her!? YOU TWO messed up. Melody is depressed. If she's not reunited with Aqualad soon, she could die." Cordelia was very serious about depression. Working as a physical therapist and as an emergency center nurse, she had seen it in people of all ages. She'd seen it before in Melody, when she had first met the young teen. Miss Cocoa would never pretend to know the how or why of it but she was seeing the effects of whatever Aqualad and Melody did. Somehow the two had bonded on a spiritual level. And the teen boys before her didn't even consider it all before faking their deaths and hiding from the Shadows until 6 months pass. But Melody wasn't going to make it 6 months.

"So…how do we fix this?" Zander asked.

"I have an idea."

**March 13th**

**Somewhere in Russia**

**12:18pm**

As soon as Robin and Stara were left alone, the Boy Wonder went to work. He rolled/flipped to get his bound arms in front of him. Dick raced over to Stara's limp body and pulled her head up from the bucket and untied her hands. He laid her on the floor, wet hair plastered to her bluish face. HE cleared her face, opened her mouth, pinched her nose and blew a breath into her mouth.

Then he started with the chest compressions.

Her skin was cold to the touch as he blew once again into her mouth. Which confirmed that the water torture was meant to keep her in check and keep him in line. Unfortunately, it worked.

Two minutes slipped by before she coughed up water, then choked.

Robin turned her head as she cleared her lungs. "Stara?" he whispered softly.

"N-n-no…" Her teeth chattered as the cold hit her.

"Stara, listen to me. You can't stay out of it, we have to get out of here." He whispered his words to her, to avoid anyone overhearing him.

"R-r-r-…Robin?" She opened her eyes and coughed more.

He sat her up right so she could breathe.

"Wh-what d-did you d-do!?" she tried to demand but her voice was too weak for that, and she was trying to get her breath back.

"I agreed to join him. To save you."

"Robin," she whispered sadly. "Next time, let me die. No one can keep me safe from the Shadows. Not even you."

"You're being selfish!" he told her outright. "This team doesn't just work together-we're a family. Which means, no one dies. Not even you." Stara's eyes betrayed her fear. Dick noticed it and his expression softened. "We will get out of this. I promise."

**Mount Justice**

**July 1st**

It was training time again. With Miss Martian and Aqualad still recovering from their latest run-in with Parasite, the others were staying sharp. Both of the injured heroes sat on a bench set up against a wall. Miss Martian was still pale but watched training with interest.

Kaldur'ahm tried to pay attention but he couldn't. Three and a half months had passed since Stara had died. He had been too late to save her and her twin brother, Storm. The carnage that greeted the team and the mentors…he could still smell the blood…

_Aqualad and Red Arrow ran down the hall, the faint smell of smoke assaulting their noses as they followed the train of blood. No one got in their way but the blood trail got bigger and bigger-_

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Kaldur?"

Aqualad snapped out of it as Black Canary called his name. "Yes?" he said politely.

"Do you feel strong enough for some light sparring?" the sonic scream asked. She knew Kaldur was distracted and why he was.

"I believe so." Kaldur got up and entered the training ring, even though his heart and mind weren't in it. He went into a fighting stance.

_The two ran down the hall once the shots rang out. Trying to get to the origin of those shots proved to be difficult for Aqualad and Red Arrow as Shadow Ninja came out of every corner to slow them down._

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

_Aqualad and Red Arrow fought their way through the Shadow Ninja. Time was of the essence here: The Justice League was taking out one of the Shadow's hideouts. They were all there; mentors and protégés, all there to rescue Robin and Starshine._

_When they got to the hall with the flickering lights, there was a trail of blood on the floor. A few drops at first, then there was more as they got closer to a far room ahead of them._

_BAM!_

_One last shot._

_Hearts thumping too loudly in their ears, Kaldur and Roy ran for that room. When they got to that room, hearts broke at the sight. Well, maybe Kaldur's did more than Roy's…_

_Storm De Parra was on his back, seven gun shots in his body, a pool of blood under him. Firecracker laid 15 feet away and Roy managed to courage to go over to the villain._

_One side of Firecracker's face was burnt. Like his powers were sent back on him, like a flash fire. He had one gun shot, one to the head. "Damn…" Roy could only say._

_Kaldur saw that beyond the villain was Starshine in her own pool of blood, a short blade in her hip. He ran over to her and kneeled next to her in that pool of blood. The short blade had cut her leg from ankle to hip, where it was currently stuck at. Most of the blood lost was coming from that injury. There were other cuts, mostly small nicks, except for on in the shoulder, which went from the shoulder blade to her elbow. He felt for a pulse, even though she was cold to the touch._

_There was none._

_Roy joined him as Aqualad began chest compressions. The red archer knew she was dead. The amount of blood around her body was enormous. No one could lose that much blood and live._

_Kaldur pushed a breath through stiff lips, willing her to come back to him._

"_She's dead. They all are."_

_The teen heroes looked over at the far corner._

_There was the real Roy Harper, Speedy, sitting there with a smoking gun in shaky hands. "H-he didn't know th-there was one i-in the chamber. H-he…killed them. So I sh-shot him. Point blank."_

"Aqualad!"

Kaldur shook himself out of the memory. He felt something fall from his face. He reached up to his face and touched it.

It was wet.

He was crying. It shocked him. His emotions were showing. His pain, his lost was there for all to see. His team, his friends were there to see him at his lowest, something that he worked too hard to show. No one knew how he felt. They didn't understand the emptiness he felt every day. True, he never finished the mating process with Stara. But she started the process. All these months had gone by and she didn't feel dead to him. They were just apart and he missed her.

But what did that mean? Was he in denial?

He heard the murmurs.

Every Justice League member believed he refused to go on and live life beyond her. Even his own king. But Kaldur endured. He had to.

Aqualad fell to his knees.

Dinah kneeled next to him, holding him to her. "Robin, call the Tower. Get Aquaman here now!"

* * *

**Seattle, Washington**

Cordelia closed the door behind her. Her private bedroom had many meditation items in it to help her focus her power, even though it was low-level ability. She picked up a focus crystal and sat on her bed. She closed her eyes to meditate. To focus her small power and reach out to the one person that could help Melody now.

Being the one of 3 survivors of Project: Dual Element sometimes made her life hellish. But today, it did not. She was able to shelter the other two survivors: Greg and Melody. She only hoped that she could repair the damage done .

* * *

**Happy Harbor**

**Mount Justice**

King Orin was concerned. His protégé was in the med bay on the bed, his back to the wall, crying. He broke down. For all this time, Kaldur'ahm had been holding his grief in. He never thought that the young man he thought of as a son was grieving so severely. There had never been a case of an Atlantean not being able to complete the mating ritual due to death. Aquaman had to be honest with himself; he didn't know how to help his protégé.

But he entered the med bay anyway. "Kaldur'ahm?"

Aqualad jerked up from his position, eyes on his king. "My King."

"We will speak in our native tongue, Kaldur'ahm," Orin told him. "You must let her go."

"I cannot. She is not dead." The strength of his voice startled Orin. He truly believed those words.

"We gave her a hero's funeral. She is gone."

"No, she's NOT!" Kaldur yelled at Aquaman. "She is not gone! I know it! I feel her all the time!"

"Son, we buried her," the Atlantean King pointed out.

"It was not her," Aqualad told his king.

'_Do not be alarmed by my voice. You do not know me but I know of you, Aqualad. Do not continue your current conversation.'_

'_Who are you?!'_ the teen demanded mentally.

"Aqualad…you will lose your position on the team if you cannot move on. There is a soul mate for you. You will find her." King Orin wanted to comfort his protégé but he seemed to be thinking on his words so he left, hoping that this would put an end to the conversation.

'_Where is she?'_ Aqualad asked.

'_Seattle, Washington. Bring a friend. Your choice. I am doing this on the behalf of the twins.'_

'_When?'_ Kaldur knew that responding to an unknown voice in his head wasn't the wisest of moves but if he could see her again, then he would. But something dawned on him. _'Are you Miss Cocoa?'_

'_Yes. Once you and your friend arrive in Seattle, I will give you my address,'_ Miss Cocoa said.

'_Is she well?'_ he asked.

'_She is still recovering, Aqualad. Bring an overnight bag. There is much to talk about.'_ And then she was gone.

And Kaldur realized that his King also left.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington**

**July 2nd**

**12:42am**

Roy and Kaldur exited the Zeta Tube disguised as a photo booth. Both were in street clothes, each with a duffle bag. Leaving the alley way, the teen heroes walked to the end of the block. Roy was the only one Kaldur was willing to ask to come along. When the two were in Rhelasia, he realized that they worked well together. And if this was some sick joke, then Roy would help him make whoever set this up pay.

_'Aqualad?'_

_'I am here.'_

_'My address is 05050 Lancaster Drive. I sense you're at the corner of Vernes and Merle. Make a left on Merle until you see Lancaster Drive. Make a left. I'm at the end of the block.'_

"Kaldur?" Roy said to break into the quiet of the night.

"I have the address. Thank you, my friend. For coming with me."

"It's you, Kal. You've helped me when no one else could. The least I can do now is return that help." Roy was sincere in his words. Right after the twins' funeral, Speedy took off. And no matter how hard Red Arrow looked, the true Roy Harper could not be found. "What do you think you will find?"

"Not what, Roy. Who."

It only took 20 minutes per Miss Cocoa's instructions for them to get to the house. A woman in red scrubs was waiting on the front porch of a brick-built home that was two stories tall.

The woman in the scrubs looked to be in her early thirties with dark almond-colored skin and black hair in loose curls around her shoulders. She smiled when the teen heroes approached her. "Come in," she whispered to them before opening the door behind her and walking inside.

Roy and Kaldur stared at each other before walking inside. The two heroes were expecting an ambush but there was no evidence of one. It was a quaint home and the entryway opened up to the living room area and you could see the dining room area and the kitchen from it. There was no place to hide, really. Cordelia sat on an ottoman and smiled at them. "I know you have questions."

"Where's Starshine," Kaldur asked.

Roy couldn't believe how blunt his best friend was. But then again, she was his girl. And on top of that thought, Starshine was _here_!?

Miss Cocoa smiled. "Upstairs. Resting. There is much that you don't know about."

"Why did she do it?" Roy asked tightly, in an almost demanding voice. "Knowing how much Aqualad loved her, why would she fake her death?" That had to be the only explanation for her to being here and not six feet under.

"It wasn't her fault. I didn't give her a choice."

Both turned completely around and saw a tall young man before them with short, cropped red hair and hazel eyes; eyes that took the heroes in and knew their weaknesses. His jeans and gray tank top belied the short knives in his hands.

Aqualad and Red Arrow readied their weapons at him.

"**Storm Shadow**!" Kaldur hissed.


	22. Chapter 22

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: I am sorry for the long wait. I have been doing some research material for my other fics. And I found my notebook for my 'Future Misgivings' fic so I am trying to fit in the other chapters in. Also, I am winding down this fic and I am trying to give it a good ending without it reading like I couldn't give a crap. Also, a fellow author, Reina Grayson, has been writing a new fic, using some of my characters from 'Future Dividends' and a few of hers, set in the Batman Beyond Saga. It's called "Legacies Best Forgotten." With this new fic, I altered the profiles of my OCs to fit into Batman Beyond. You should check it out, along with her many other fics. She's the best. Also I have been helping Sassbrat work on her Avengers/Young Justice crossover and that fic has been getting more and more reviews as we wind down the fic itself. So I am stretching myself kinda thin. That and the fact that I now have a man in my life that I adore. So my time is being filled up. Don't you worry: I will finish my unfinished fics. Then I will take a break and write up the next chapter in the 'The SECRET Training'. In which Reina Grayson is helping with the research as well. So, for everyone who has been patient, thank you so much! Now on with the chapter!

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 21

Barry Allen sat at his kitchen table. It was another restless night for the Scarlett Speedster.

3 ½ months.

It seemed like a lifetime ago. He lost his other protégé-the one that was his child. His daughter…to the Shadows.

It was the very thing he promised Cory wouldn't happen.

That promise was broken now.

Barry was still in his Flash costume, his cowl down. He only had Soleil now. The 12 year old girl was being homeschooled and seeing a therapist since her older sister died in Russia. The youngest and now only living De Parra was mad at everyone, but mostly at her sister for leaving her behind.

What a mess.

Hell, Flash blamed himself.

Stara and Wally were well on their way to becoming the greatest speedsters in the world. Greater than himself…greater than Jay Garrick, his mentor. And now, only his nephew remained. No daughter speedster. That left a hole in his heart. He kinda liked having a daughter speedster. Having a nephew speedster was a great joy. But few could boast about having two members of their family join them in becoming a hero, at the same time.

Then there was Aqualad. The Atlantean hero had come clean about kissing Stara. Barry wanted to be the crap out of him but he was, at the time, far too sad to do anything. So now here he was. Angry for not getting to her and Storm in time. The Fastest Man alive wasn't that day.

But she saved Robin. That's what the Boy Wonder told him. If she hadn't, he would've been dead too. Batman would have grieved for Dick as he was grieving for Stara.

Fate was kind to Bruce.

But not to him.

At Gotham Academy

Summer Session time!

At the private school, Dick was taking a few extra classes so when he officially started high school, he wouldn't take so many classes. That should make him happy on this July morning.

Dick picked at his lunch. All around him, the other students were talking loudly, laughing, being normal teens. He didn't feel that way. He felt terrible today.

He was thinking about Stara. Wally wasn't himself because she died. Kaldur was in denial. Red Arrow was after Speedy. He felt alone. Sure, if he said something, they would focus on him for a bit. But all too soon, his brothers would go back to what they were doing.

Dick believed he was lucky; he offered himself to the Shadows to save Stara. But she knew there was going to be a double-cross. It did happen and if it hadn't been for her quick reflexes, he would have been seriously injured…he could have died from the injuries that eventually killed her…

_The two captured teens were led to an arena, somewhere in the middle of the ice castle, fortress, whatever the Shadows want to call it. It was just cold. Stara's hands were shackled behind her. But a titanium bar hooked her shackles to the collar around her neck, immobilizing her._

_The arena was huge, with heat and seating for thousands of people. It looked like one of those old gladiator arenas back in the days of Rome._

_Robin was led to the entryway from the side, which was located in front of a wooden pillar with a single throne-like plush chair atop it. He looked to see Stara being forced to kneel in front of the pillar and two chains were linked on either side of her collar, and secured into the ground, keeping her on her knees._

_Firecracker grinned as he took that lone seat. The villain kept his eyes on the Boy Wonder. "Soo…are you willing to fore fill your bargain?"_

"_I'm ready." Robin was quiet, not cracking any jokes. He couldn't. He eyed the two Shadow Ninja standing on either side of Starshine, with some nasty-looking fork rods in their hands. There was going to be a double-cross. He knew it. She called it._

"_Good. You are going to fight, to amuse me."_

"_For how long?" He had amazing stamina but even he had his limits._

"_Until you are defeated or I grow bored."_

"_What if I refuse?" Dick asked Firecracker._

"_Then I electrocute Starshine until she dies."_

"Dick?" Barbara Gordon had her lunch tray in one hand while snapping her fingers with the other to get his attention.

The Boy Wonder looked up at the red head. "Sorry Barb."

"You're definitely not here," she commented, sitting next to him. "You haven't eaten."

"Don't feel like it." And he didn't. Most days, he couldn't eat. His guilt ate at him. If he hadn't listened to her, she would've been okay. She wouldn't have died.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked innocently.

"No thanks. But thanks for asking."

Mount Justice

Group Therapy Room

Black Canary tried not to sigh in impatience as Soleil paced in front of her. She wasn't making as much progress as she had hoped with the 12 year old girl. "I heard you want to join the team."

"I have to take my sister's place. She would have wanted me to." Soleil stopped pacing to stare at the sonic screamer.

"You know there's no need to." Dinah knew Soleil had revenge on her mind and she had to tread carefully with this. The girl knew some martial arts moves and she knew how to use a boa staff. But she had no powers and her running off on a mission for revenge was the last thing the team needed right now.

"My sister died trying to keep the Shadows away from her. And Storm went and died with her. I never met him because the Shadows had him first!" On the last word, she stomped her foot and gave a hard glare. "My family was taken from me because of the Shadows! So why can't I just join the team!?"

"Soleil…" Black Canary whispered in a motherly tone.

It was almost comical.

_Almost_.

"Why can't I join the team!? Is it because my new dad is freaked about losing me? Because I'm just a kid? WHAT!" Soleil was upset.

"Soleil, Flash is just trying to keep the promise he made to your real dad."

"He's not my dad! In fact, I have no family at all!" Soleil stormed out before Black Canary could stop her.

The 12 year old girl ran into a cargo room and his. Soleil sighed in relief. If she had stayed any longer, she would have told the truth. She knew the twins were still alive and hiding. Sari and Sasha told her two days after the funeral when the twins had arrived in Seattle. And Arsenal confirmed it. But because they were still healing, he had to disappear to protect them.

Soleil wanted to talk to them. Hell, she wanted to meet Storm. And if they showed themselves now, would the Shadows come after them again? She didn't know. Neither did Sari and Sasha. All she knew was the League and the Team couldn't know the truth. The Justice League couldn't know the truth.

Not yet.

Last week, Sari and Sasha told her telepathically that Storm was healed. But Stara needed more time with 98 stitches in her leg still. So now Arsenal and Storm were protecting her until she was healed enough. Why was it taking so long?

Soleil wanted this to end. All of the lying…all the hiding and sneaking around. She wanted it done.

Seattle, Washington

July 2nd

1:06 am

"I'm not going to attack you." Greg didn't dare make a move. He was healed. However, at half-power, he was no match for the protégés of Aquaman and Green Arrow.

"Contrary to what you have in your hands," Red Arrow spat out.

"You boys better not start a fight in my house!" Miss Cocoa warned. "Take it outside."

"It won't happen, Cordelia." Zander came off from a side room, arrow at-the-ready, aimed at Red Arrow's head.

"Speedy!?" Roy couldn't believe it. Three months of looking for his true self, for Speedy. And the young man was in Seattle. Hiding with Storm Shadow. Oh, this was becoming a mission from hell!

"Let us lower our weapons. We have much to talk about." Kaldur shared a look with Roy, Red Arrow. It felt and seemed like an ambush but if not for Miss Cocoa's presence, then it would be. So Aqualad lowered his water bearers.

Red Arrow sighed in aggravation but he lowered his bow and arrow. So did Arsenal.

"Good. All four of you need to sit down and talk."

The four teens sat in various chairs and couches provided. Cordelia got comfy in her seat. "Greg. You need to talk. Tell them."

"I…"

"Why did you do it? Fake your deaths like that?" Roy asked.

Greg sighed. "They would have kept coming. She was hurt. My twin. We were created to destroy heroes. I was stolen from my family, raised by an assassin, and mind-controlled by an evil Martian. She was given to a hero to be raised, to train. We couldn't be more different…"

"How did you get free from Ma'alefa'ak?" Kaldur asked.

"The Martian got double-crossed so he let us all go and left," Zander answered.

"That didn't answer Red Arrow's question," Kaldur spoke up. "Why did you not come to the League before the funeral?"

"That's because the Shadows believed they were faking death so if they showed up, Hell would've broken loose," Zander answered. "So me and Greg, we did it. Melody was too injured to agree or protest. We didn't give her a choice, really."

That last statement fueled Kaldur's anger. He jumped up, stalked to the chair Greg sat in and hauled him up to him by his top. His eyes bore into his love's twin and Greg looked remorseful. "Do you have any clue as to what effect it would have on your sisters!? Was your need to hide so great that you willing took away her choice!?"

Roy was at Kaldur's side. "Aqualad, let him go."

"He doesn't have to," Greg told the grown archer. "I know now. The shadows had a death serum for us. To kill us if we didn't do as they said. And if they changed their minds, a reverse serum if it was given to us within 72 hours."  
"I got my hands on both," Arsenal piped in. "So, when we found Melody-"

"Wait! Her name's Stara," Roy corrected.

"Not anymore. We decided to change our names after we died and came back," Greg explained. "I'm Gregory Cho and she's Melody Allen. I don't know why Allen. It's so plain."

Roy knew. Allen was Barry's last name. Which meant this time away from them had her thinking about Flash as her dad. She wanted to honor her mentor. Red Arrow that thought about taking on Green Arrow's last name. If Speedy wanted his life back, then he would do that.

"So Melody was in bad shape. She did a number on Firecracker's face. I thought he was down for the count." Zander's eyes wavered as he continued. "We tried talking to her but all we got was her calling your name."

Kaldur's own eyes wavered. She wanted him. He wished he knew what she was thinking in those pain-filled moments.

"We-_I_- made a choice. She was dying. My twin. We couldn't be used against the world. So I told Zander to use the serum on her, then on me."

"I did but I hesitated. I mean, if the revival serum didn't work, then they would stay dead. I would lose my brother-in-arms. And his twin."

"That was when Firecracker shot me. I pushed Zander out the way and went to him but he shot me over and over again. I fell against him and the gun fell away."

"I decided it had to end. So I picked up the gun, walked over to them-"

"And shot Firecracker in the head," Roy finished for the pair. "We don't kill."

"I have amnesia! And I've been trained for the last 6 months as an assassin! So _excuse_ me for letting the training take!" Zander cried.

"If you boys wake my girls, you will have to put them back to bed. So, keep your voices down or else!" Cordelia warned.

"Sorry," the teen boys murmured. They felt like they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar, sort to speak.

"I wish to see S-uh, Melody."

"Okay, Aqualad." Cordelia got up and went to the staircase. "Just follow me. Bring your bag."

Kaldur tried not to appear eager as he held tight to his bag and followed her up the steps.

"So…you're my clone, huh?" Zander asked Roy.

"Uh, yeah." Roy felt uncomfortable with the sudden change of topics.

"Just so you know- I know you lived the life I was supposed to have. It's not your fault."

Red Arrow blinked, speechless.

"Here's what I'm saying. As far as I'm concerned, you _are_ Roy Harper. You are, or were, Speedy. Now you're Red Arrow, a grown hero in his own right."

"But-but," Roy, the grown Roy, stammered.

"We were both victims of Cadmus."

"You sure, Zander?" Greg asked. His 'little' brother was giving up the life stolen from his. Just like his had been. Greg wished he could say he had amnesia and could do something similar. But he couldn't. His parents, his older brothers, his younger brother…all gone. Dead at the hands of the Shadows. And he never got to meet his little brother…or his little sister. The world sucked. It was that simple. He never asked to have powers-he never asked to be born. He never asked to be a weapon. He just was. That title would never leave him. Even though Storm died already.

"Yeah. I like the name Zander anyway."

Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zander was giving up his real life, all because of amnesia. "I stole your life."

"Cadmus did. You were just the sword they used."

Roy was taken aback by the gift handed to him. Zander wasn't demanding his life back. It was the kid's right to ask for it. But the cloned hero believed that Zander's amnesia played a part in his decision. Hell would break loose if Zander every remembered… "What about a last name?"

"I was thinking Harper. I can be your younger brother."

Both Greg and Roy stared at Arsenal in amazement.

"Well, I'm already him. His and Melody's. So I can be yours too. After all, I look waaay too much like you to not be," Zander added.

Hell, the kid had a point.

Aqualad and Cordelia walked slowly to Melody's room. "She truly didn't have a say in the decision," Aqualad said quietly.

"That's true. All this time, I believed she did. When I found out, I knew you had to be contacted. I didn't want to say anything in front of them, but I believe I know why Melody has not healed as fast as her brother."

Kaldur looked to Miss Cocoa for the answer.

"She's depressed, Aqualad. She misses you. She told me she believed you might have started some mating ritual with her. Did you?" she asked, but it sounded like an accusation.

He sighed. "I did. I've felt empty without her."

She nodded. "I think that in order for her to heal her leg, you will need to complete that ritual."

Aqualad stopped in his tracks. Did he just hear what he thought he heard!? Someone was asking for the mating ritual to be completed!? "There is more to this," he finally said.

"They do not have their full powers. I don't know why. I suspect because they are twins and twins have a special bond that few understand. And since Melody is depressed…"

"She's holding back their powers and doesn't know it. So if I complete the mating ritual, they will get their powers back?"

"That's my theory, Aqualad." They were at her door. "Please, just be mindful of her leg. And have fun." Miss Cocoa giggled at the last statement. She turned and walked away from him.

Aqualad was alone.

He was nervous about seeing her again. He didn't know why nor did he understand it. He opened the door without any hesitation.

Melody was sleeping on her left side. So her back was too him. She was wearing a lacy turquoise colored tank top and a pair of very short shorts. He wondered why she would wear such an item until he saw her leg. Her right leg. With stitches in spots on it.

So Aqualad stepped closer to see the injury.

The cut on her left hadn't fully healed. Parts of it had; the stitches held the rest of the skin together. There were other cuts on her visible skin, but those were much smaller. And healed.

Kaldur wondered why this leg injury hadn't healed like the rest? Was it as Miss Cocoa had said and Melody was depressed? He was about to find out. He reached out to touch her shoulder, to wake her-

And he was flipped onto the bed beside her, a knife at his throat. He made no move to struggle and risk injury to himself. He looked up into her green eyes and was lost in them.

Melody was breathing hard. She had heard the door open and was awake. She thought someone had come to kill her. That they had gotten past Arsenal and Shadow. But when she saw who it was, her eyes watered; her heart skipped a beat.

She couldn't believe she nearly slit the throat of her love, Aqualad.

The teen girl didn't move. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. He couldn't be here in Seattle…unless Cordelia kept her promise and found a way to get him to her. "Kaldur?" she whispered.

"Take the knife away, Beautiful."

Her tears spilled over and she threw the knife into the nearest wall as she sobbed. He was here! He really was here! With her!

Kaldur pulled her to him and let her tears fall. He closed his own eyes to his own tears as well. His arms were around her body to hold her close.

He vowed they would never be parted again, until Death did so for them.

End of Chapter 21


	23. Chapter 23

IN BLACKEST NIGHT

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait! I have been writing other, shorter fics and got side-tracked. But this chapter is very long and the final chapter will be even longer! So enjoy, and don't forget to review!

_In brightest day,_

_In blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power,_

_Green Lantern's Light! –Hal Jordan, then later Jon Stewart_

Chapter 22

_Robin couldn't hold out much longer. An hour had passed since he stared this demo for Firecracker. Starshine had gotten shocked once so far-only because Robin had been knocked down and she tried to go and help him. She forgot about the collar holding her powers back._

_After taking out three more Shadow Ninjas, he backed up. He needed a breather. But there were more ninjas to deal with. He was hoping that he would have amused Firecracker enough to stop this. But alas, no way. He wanted more. Robin eyed Firecracker._

"_Tired already, Boy Wonder?" the villain asked, stepping down from his 'throne'. "I thought you were better than this."  
_

_"If I had some help," Robin pointed out._

_The remaining 150 Shadow Ninjas slowly moved forward to attack the teen prodigy._

_Firecracker eyed Starshine, but the look wasn't something anyone wanted. "Collar stays on."_

"_I need a breather," Dick added, not acknowledging the gift already given._

"_10 minutes. Release her."_

_The two guards unlocked the chains holding her down by the collar. She stood up cautiously, not sure she could trust the good fortune. One of the guards went behind her and unlocked the bar holding her bound hands and collar together. Then her hands were unshackled. She rubbed her wrists, seeing how raw they were._

"_10 minutes," Firecracker reiterated._

_Starshine quickly made her way out to the arena, to Robin. She grinned, grateful that someone had a plan. "Thanks."_

"_Don't thank me yet." Robin studied her collar and Stara noticed._

_She had an idea. She faked a sudden dizziness and fell to her knees. Robin caught her before she did a face plant in the dirt. Good thing, too._

"_You okay?" he asked._

"_Weak," came her fake response._

"_Hey! She needs her powers!" Robin yelled at the villain. But he saw the key lock. It was located in the back, under the braid._

"_You wanted help. I gave it to you. Use her or not, I don't care. But the collar stays on," he told the Boy Wonder. "8 minutes left."_

"_Tell me you got a plan," she asked Robin quietly, her voice a bare whisper._

"_Start rebraiding your hair. I think I can break the lock," he whispered in her ear, pulling her braid to her hands. "Then, on my mark, aim your 'sunblasts' at the roof. We'll make a run for it."_

"_I'll do the running," she whispered back, slowly unbraiding her hair to redo it. "Don't argue," she added._

"_Do you know where we are?" he asked, flexing his hands as if they were hurting. But he freed his lock pick._

"_I will once we're outside. It's like running on sand-only slippery." She favored him a confident smile._

_If he only knew then what he knew now…_

_As she slowly started the rebraiding, he gloved hand was behind her, at the collar, trying to unlock it. "So, left or right side?" he asked in a normal, nonchalant voice._

"_Left," she said without pausing. She understood the need to distract the bad guys so Robin could work his miracle._

_Robin was having an easy time with the lock. He heard two tumblers go. Just another two tumblers to go. "Want my boa staff?" he asked_

"_No. You need it." Stara eyed Firecracker, watching to see if he noticed anything._

_There was a small click._

_She finished braiding her hair and with his help, got to her feet. Her powers rushed to her and she was inching to use them. Stara had a blast with Firecracker's name on it._

"Robin." Batman paused in the mission specs when he realized that his partner wasn't paying attention.

Crap.

Robin pulled himself out of the memory. He got caught. This was the one time Dick wasn't looking forward to a lecture from Batman. He glared at his mentor.

Batman continued on as if nothing had happened but the Dark Knight noted his partner's behavior.

**In Seattle**…

After Stara, uh, Melody calmed down, Kaldur lay on his back, and pulled her to his side. They talked, they touched. A faint glow outlined their bodies, which Kaldur noticed. That meant that she was happy and that happiness was reactivating her powers.

"I am so sorry, Kaldur," Melody said to him softly.

"There is no need for an apology," Kaldur told her. "Your twin brother explained it all. I am still angry at him for not thinking how your death would affect everyone you met. Even Rocket was saddened by your death. She wants to meet you again. So you can get to know the real her."

"I would like that too. And Wally?" she asked, a slight fear in her voice.

"He and Robin took your death hard. Especially Robin. He said you saved his life. And in that, you died." Kaldur's voice quivered at the word 'died', as if even though he was there with her, he still couldn't use that word without feeling anything. "Why?"

"The way I was cut up…If Robin had been cut like that, he would have died. I have an accelerated healing ability, just like Flash and Wally. I would have survived it. I didn't take into account how fast I was bleeding out." She closed her eyes. "I…I want to go home with you. I belong with you guys."

"I want you home too. But have you ran yet? Have you tried?" Kaldur asked.

"I have. My legs are weak from the lack of running. And when I did, I tore my stitches." Melody sat up. "What if that's all I can do? What if I can't run anymore? Kaldur, I can't be a speedster if I can't run."

Kaldur sat up with her. He wanted to calm her fears but he wasn't sure how to. But something came to him. "What if we train your legs to withstand the running?"

"You mean like working out my legs?" she asked. "It could work…"

"And by the looks of your leg, I don't think stitiches are going to be an issue for long."

Melody looked at her injured leg. Her scar on her leg was becoming less noticeable.

Downstairs, Zander had heated up some leftovers and Miss Cocoa stood in the doorway, smiling as Zander bonded with his clone/brother, Roy. "I'm going to turn in. You three won't get in a fight, right?"

"No, Miss Cocoa," Greg told her.

Zander smiled, catching Roy staring at his mechanical arm while they were eating. "You want to know if it hurts."

"Huh? I mean-yeah, uh, no…sorry," Roy fumbled. "Sorry."

"It's okay." And for Zander it was. "We're used to being the only child. It'll take a while before the idea of a 'brother' comes to mind." Zander pushed an egg into his mouth, chewed once and swallowed it whole before smiling. "And it does." Zander then took the toast to task.

Roy pondered his situation. He had a younger brother. Kaldur had been right; he'd been harping on being a clone for so long that he didn't think that anything else would be possible. Now the original him was okay with being a younger brother. He knew there was anger there, but it wasn't directed at him, the clone. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be okay with being _the_ Roy Harper while the true him would be Zander Harper. But it was the young man's decision and knowing that he had been trained as an assassin while he, the clone, had been trained as a hero. What would become of Zander? Would he try to be a hero as he was meant to be? And what about Storm Shadow? He was an assassin way before Zander ever came into the picture. Could he be a hero? "What about you?" he asked Greg, as he wanted to be called now.

"What about me?" Greg asked, taking a bite from his French Toast.

"What's it like? Being with your sister?" Roy asked. "You've been away from her for a long time."

"Whole."

Both Zander and Roy Harper stopped eating to stare at the former assassin.

"I feel whole again. I always knew from the moment Kai Wolf found me that something was missing. That _I _was missing something. I know now why I felt that way. Having Melody around for the last 3 months, I feel stronger. Way more powerful. Like I would dare anyone to take her from me again. They would be dead before they took a step." And Greg really did feel that way. He had no idea that had the DNA of Martian Manhunter _and_ Superman in his body, along with his parents' DNA. He understood why he thought he had weather-based powers. And why he was angry. Kryptonian anger mixed with the powers of a powerful Martian equaled _him._

And he loved the wind.

"I can fly," Greg blurted out.

Roy choked on his juice. "Wha-!?"

"We found out a few weeks ago," Zander added. "When his powers were on 'reset'."

"Reset?" Red Arrow was confused.

"Yeah. When Melody and I woke up, and we were free of the coffins, we realized that our powers were gone. We were truly free from the Shadows. But 3 weeks ago, they were slowly coming back, at the rate that we could handle. I wish our powers showed up that way in the first place…" Greg then noticed that he was glowing. "No way…"

"What?" Zander asked.

"I…I can feel my full powers again…Miss Cocoa was right." Greg was relieved. He could control wind again. And fly better. He could phase through walls and his personal favorite was back-causing rain/sand storms. "I owe Melody an apology." And Greg did. He thought her wanting her powers back when they were gone was stupid. He yelled at her for wanting their miserable lives back. And he remembered her response:

"_I have a new family. A mentor. A cousin. A team! I can't just sit here and be normal. I want my powers back. I want to be a hero! So stop yelling at me!"_

Greg headed for the stairs…

"I don't think that's a smart idea," Roy told the teen assassin. "Aqualad is still up there." And he assumed that his best friend wanted some quiet time.

"Not anymore, my friend." Kaldur was at the bottom of the stairs, Melody on the step behind him. "We are fine." Kaldur was smiling as he walked away from the steps and Melody was right behind him, taking careful steps to the kitchen.

Kaldur, being the gentleman that he was, offered his arm when he caught her limping. She took it and they made it to the kitchen. "I am making dinner for Melody."

Roy got the hint. "Kaldur…are you sure you want to?"

Melody looked at Roy. "Why? I'm hungry!"

"Oh, oh," Arsenal teased. "Look who got her appetite back!"

Melody blushed.

* * *

'_Everyone online?'_ Robin asked.

The rest of the team chimed in mentally.

'_Now all we have to do is see who Parasite is meeting…'_ Robin was nervous. With Batman's lecture so fresh in his mind, he was distracted. A bad combination on a recon mission. He couldn't keep his focus on the task at hand.

'_Rob? You can call it. Scrap the mission,'_ KF urged gently_. 'We can do this later.'_

'_No. I'll be okay, Wal…but thanks.'_ Dick meant it. Wally took the death of his cousin hard. But Wally pretended to be happy again. Dick knew better.

Miss Martian was the first to spot someone. _'Parasite's at the rendezvous point.'_

That shook Robin out of his temporary depression. Dick took out his binoculars and checked it out as well.

Parasite looked like a normal business man with a briefcase. The meta human was waiting on his contact. Being close to Dakota City bothered him. The last thing he needed was for Static and Gear to be on his ass.

The all-black limo came over the bend and headed for the villain. It rolled to a stop with mere inches to spare and the chauffeur got out of the driver seat. The driver went to the last door and opened it.

Out came Mr. Alva, best business suit and all. He seemed happy about something. The businessman walked up to Parasite and nodded.

Miss Martian, in camouflage mode, made her way to the pair, to listen in.

'Be careful, Miss M…'

"So, you have the material?" Alva asked.

Parasite calmly handed a vile over to the other man. "My payment?"

Alva pulled a piece of paper out of his suit jacket's inner pocket and held it out to Parasite. "Here's the numbers. You got 3 days to clear it out."

Kid Flash and Artemis were hiding among the trees. Wally could not keep still, despite his best efforts. He wanted Alva something bad. Someone had to pay for his 'cousin's' death.

'Wally, be still! Don't blow our cover!' Artemis reminded him.

Wally wasn't hearing it. He was upset. He couldn't be still. This Alva was partly responsible for Stara's death. He helped create her. Therefore, he helped destroy her.

"So, another set?" Parasite had asked.

"We're in the beginning stages. This time, there will be no parental interference," Alva had said.

Wally's eyes widened.

So did Dick's.

'Conner, look out!' came Miss Martian's cry.

Dick turned as a needle was jabbed into his neck.

Darkness took him.

**In Seattle…**

Sari made her way down the steps, rubbing at her eyes. She got to the bottom of the steps and grinned.

Kaldur was sitting in the plush arm chair, sleeping with Melody on his lap, also sleeping. His arm was around her, holding her close. Empty plates of food were on the coffee table.

Sari reached out with her mind to check on the sleeping pair, the lightest of brushes mostly because Melody could pick up on her whenever she used her powers. The two were calm so she quickly left their minds and headed for the kitchen.

Miss Cocoa sat on her bed, meditating. It was early morning and Cordelia knew that for her long shift at the hospital, she needed to have her head clear.

The nurse was enjoying the quiet in her mind. Her mind would soon be bombarded with the thoughts of the many patients that will come to the emergency center.

However, something got her attention.

Because of her low-level telepathy, she could sense turmoil. It was at the edge of her mind, as if it was far away. Cordelia tried to pinpoint the locale, but it was out of her reach.

So she let it be.

Miss Cocoa opened her eyes.

The morning light danced in her Master Bedroom as she moved about, getting ready for her Saturday shift.

Sasha giggled as she and Sari ate their cereal with the tv down low. Sasha wanted to dump water on the couple but Sari, being the voice of reason, didn't want to bother them. Sasha was getting ideas, though.

Their mother walked into the living room, dressed for work in her magenta-colored scrubs. Cordelia smiled as Aqualad and Sunburst-Melody's _new_ codename-slept peacefully. "Girls, I'm going to have Greg and Zander take you to the carnival today. Red Arrow and the other adults might join you. There's enough money for everyone. Be good, Greg's in charge, _no powers_."

"Awww…" said Sasha.

Sari just nodded.

Cordelia walked over to the sleeping pair and nudged Melody awake.

The red-head's green eyes shot open. "Miss Cocoa?" she said in a sleep-laden voice.

Kaldur was awake as well.

"I'm heading into work. Greg's in charge. He's taking the girls to the carnival. Stay all day if you want. You and Kaldur have the house. I'll be back by 7 tonight."

Melody nodded, understanding in her semi-awake state of mind.

Cordelia kissed her twins' foreheads, headed to the kitchen and left minutes later with a cup of coffee.

Kaldur stretched with Melody still in his lap. "Good morning," he announced quietly.

"Morning." Melody kissed Kaldur on the cheek before getting up. "Go shower while there's hot water," she told him.

Kaldur gave her an odd look.

"Zander hogs the hot water. I got breakfast." Melody went off to the kitchen. "Girls, you get the shower after Aqualad," she told them.

After both Sari and Sasha got out of the shower, Melody put the pile of bacon on the kitchen table and went to take a shower herself.

Kaldur had no idea that Melody could cook. But it was obvious that she learned how to. Greg, Zander and Roy were making pigs of themselves. The three other boys reminded him of Wally. Sari looked disgusted while Sasha cheered them on. He was content with his eggs and toast.

"Sari! _Sasha!_ Time to get dress!" Melody yelled.

The twin 10 year olds put their bowls in the sink and ran up the stairs.

Greg waited until the girls were gone to approach Aqualad. "Hey, Aqualad? Could I talk to you? Outside, by the treehouse?"

Kaldur understood. He nodded. The Atlantean followed the assassin twin outside.

* * *

March 16th

'_Ready?' Robin had whispered to Stara._

_The two were ready to fight the ninjas. But Robin had his pan ready. The collar was unlocked and Stara was waiting to blast the ceiling. Then they were going to make a run for it._

'_One minute…' Firecracker told them._

_The ninjas surged forward._

_Stara and Robin met them head-on._

_However…after 5 minutes, Robin knew that they had to make their move. The ninjas were never-ending…_

'_NOW!'_

_Starshine leaped up, arms raised._

_Firecracker had the 'oh crap' look on his face._

_Stara fired her sun blasts at the ceiling._

_The ceiling came crashing down on the ninjas, the gusts of cold air rushing into the arena._

_Robin was raced out of the way, getting out of the way of the falling ceiling._

'_You brats!' Firecracker yelled. He launched fireballs at them._

_Stara dodged them all and Robin leaped from her as she ran by the villain and the two fell to the ground as she went to hold off the incoming ninjas._

_Robin struggled with Firecracker. He was holding off a knife that the villain produced and he had to deal with knee shots to the gut._

_Stara plowed through the first wave of ninjas as a knife would cut through butter. Every movement was fluid as she had her strength back. After the first wave, she lowered the gate to block access to the arena. She stole a glance back._

_Robin was in trouble. The knife was too close to his neck and Firecracker was still kneeing him in the gut._

_Stara rushed over to grab the knife away._

_Firecracker wanted Stara to interfere. As she grabbed the knife, he turned, punched her in the jaw and he took the knife and stabbed her in the shoulder. As Stara yelled out, he dragged the knife down her arm._

_Robin watched it happen. He swept Firecracker's legs from him._

_The blade was pulled away from her body and she staggered as blood dripped from her arm. Firecracker fell back and hit his head._

_Robin flipped back to his feet, feeling the sire muscles as he performed the move. He ran to Stara. "Starshine!"_

"_Rob…just go. I'll be right behind you." Stara had given a smile but it was so fake, Robin didn't need detective skills to know that._

"_Not without you." He meant it. Dick would never understand how Wally's cousin managed to be as important a member as Rocket. He reached out to her. "We're out of here."_

_Stara grinned back._

_A ripping pain came to her ankle and she screamed._

_Firecracker got to his feet, the knife embedded in Starshine's ankle. He sliced upwards, the blade going deeper into her leg as it went up._

_As she fell, Robin leaped over her head and heel-kicked Firecracker in the head. He watched him fall back and he was unconscious before he hit the ground._

_Stara grabbed the knife stuck in her hip and pulled. She felt the flare of pain and gasped._

_Robin held her up. "Just walk. I got you…"_

Robin moaned…

**Location: Outside of Dakota City…**

The insistent hum of machinery woke the Boy Wonder up. He opened his eyes slowly.

He was trapped in a glass pod, like the one he had been in when he, Wally and Kaldur went to Cadmus and walked out with Conner. Robin turned his head. He couldn't see anyone. He stayed calm.

"Rob!" Wally shouted.

"KF! Where are you?!" Dick yelled back.

"One way mirror, dude. We can see you, you can't see us," Wally told him. "We're chained up and collared. Artemis is still out. Zatanna's gagged."

"Where are we?"

"A warehouse," Miss Martian chimed in. "I'm not sure where."

"There's no need for mystery," said an unfamiliar voice.

Wally, Conner, M'gann and a gagged Zatanna watched as a shadowed person entered the warehouse. "Don't worry, Robin will be part of the Shadow's new master plan."

"What plan!?" Conner demanded.

"Why, to create a second set of twin weapons. To replace the De Parra twins that Robin helped to try an escape."

"You fucking bastard! You are all dead! I will rip the Shadows apart!" Wally screamed. "Show yourself, you coward! You're the first on my list!"

"Very well." The shadowed man came into the light of the warehouse.

The team was speechless.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pyromick."

"Pyromick…wait! You attacked Aqualad!" Robin cried.

"And you were in jail!" Conner added.

"All true." Pyromick grinned. He kicked the glass pod that Robin was strapped down in. "But, you're going to help me get to the top of the Shadows' ranks."

No hero present liked the sound of that.

Good thing Pyromick was in a talkative mood.

"Since you _heroes_ took the De Parra twins from us, Robin here is going to help me create a new set of twins."

"Fuck you!" came Robin's voice.

"It was your interference that forced Firecracker to kill them both. So Cadmus needs new, fresh human DNA. You're it."

Robin watched in horror as two metal cuffs came out and clamped down above the other cuffs. He felt the blades come out and pierce his skin.

He screamed as his blood dripped from him.

Wally started to struggle to get free. So did Conner.

**BACK IN SEATTLE…**

Kaldur sat on the floor of the tree house. Greg was pacing the length of the tree house, his emotions in a whirlwind. "What would you like to talk to me about?" Kaldur asked.

"I know I should be giving you the speech about my twin's heart. But I can't. But…I owe you an apology."

Kaldur was confused. Greg was still pacing as he spoke, so the protégé of Aquaman kept quiet.

"I shouldn't have faked her death without telling you heroes. For that, I'm sorry."

"You felt it was necessary. The Shadows believe you two are dead. Your choice has freed yourselves and Zander."

"My sister was depressed. She held back our powers. There's so much we don't know about ourselves. Melody knows more than me. But I doubt she knew she suppressed our powers."

"I will take great care of Melody," Kaldur told her twin brother.

That was when Greg stopped pacing. He stared Aqualad down. It felt like there was a mental battle going on with the pair but Kaldur would not look away. He felt the lightest of pushes in his mind and knew it was Greg.

"You have a handle on your powers," Kaldur commented.

"My twin does more than me. Guess that would happen when you're raised by a hero." Greg sat on the floor of the tree house. "These three months made me realize that I didn't think things through. I was born to assassin parents. I was raised as an assassin. I've killed. I almost killed my own twin. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Why were you after your sister?" Kaldur asked.

"She was the next mission. For three years, she eluded the best assassins. Zander and I didn't get called in until she went through the last two assassins." Greg sighed. "I was taken from my family at such a young age. If my mentor didn't tell me the truth after our first fight, we would've came at her again and again."

"How did you find out?"

"My mentor. I was…affected by the fight. Kai Wolf found out and snooped. He told me and Zander the truth. AND if that evil Martian hadn't taken over our minds, things would have been different."

"What would you like to do? If you had a choice?"

"Take down the Shadows." There was no hesitation in Greg's voice.

"Will Zander and Melody help?" Kaldur asked. The thought of being separated again from Melody was unnerving.

"Zander, yeah. He told me so. Melody…is it wrong that I don't want her near them?"

"No…"

"She was raised a hero. I don't want her in danger…which is silly because she will always be." Greg headed for the entryway. "Don't tell my sister, okay? I don't want her to join me and Zander."

"I will not." Kaldur watched Greg leave.

Greg then popped his head back in. "Oh, and if you break my sister's heart, I break you. Got it?"

"Yes." Kaldur smiled. Greg was still an older brother, even though they had been separated for years.

* * *

Sari, Sasha, Zander and Greg left for the carnival after saying their good byes to Roy and Kaldur and hour later. The two heroes were leaving. Melody was taking a nap and Greg didn't want to bother her.

"This trip was worth it, Kaldur. Thanks."

"Are you ready for a younger brother?" Kaldur teased.

"I think I am. I don't know how GA will react to another son…Did you say good bye to Melody?" Roy teased back.

"I'm not staying. I'm ready to go home." Melody piped in, coming down the stairs with a backpack. "I already left a note for my brother. He'll understand. I'm part of the team. And I miss them."

Roy and Kaldur stared at each other.

**Mount Justice**

"Still nothing, Batman?" Captain Marvel asked the Dark Knight. He was a nervous grown kid.

Batman was at the Cave's computer, and he didn't bother to answer. The team had been gone for over 24 hours and Bruce was worried.

Flash was pacing. He was worried about Wally. He already lost Stara; he couldn't lose his nephew too. As he passed Batman again, he was beginning to vibrate in place.

"Flash!" came Batman's warning.

"Recognize: Aqualad B-0-1; Red Arrow 2-1, Starshine B-1-0."

Flash was gone before Batman turned from the computer. Barry ran to the Zeta Tubes in time to hear, "It's Sunburst, B-1-0. Update."

"It's good to have you back," Aqualad said to Melody.

But she wasn't listening. She saw Flash.

And he saw her. Her red hair and green eyes were a dead giveaway. He buried her; she was in the casket. To see her breathing and standing there, in green shorts, was impossible. Barry saw the scar going up her leg and the stitches on her side of the knee-it wasn't healed. He also saw the fainter scar down her arm from the shoulder. He knew it was her. It wasn't a clone. She was alive! "Stara?" he whispered. He couldn't believe it; Kaldur had been right.

"It's Melody now, Dad." She then ran to Flash at a normal speed and hugged him tightly. She had tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Dad."

Barry pulled his cowl down and held his 'daughter' tightly. He had tears on his face too but he stared at Kaldur. _Thank you_, Flash mouthed. He vowed to never let his 'daughter' go and leave him again.

***Here it is! Just one more chapter to go! Thanks to everyone for being patient! Also, I am going back to my Shadowcat Saga. And finish up my BB series. Thanks to Reina Grayson for helping me out of some sticking sections. Also, check out her newest fic, "The Team Meets the Renegades" If you're a fan of G. , go read it and give her some love! Until the final chapter, everyone... ***


End file.
